Harry Potter y el Ángel Negro
by Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: TERMINADA. Hermione recibe unas extrañas cartas halagandola... no sabrá que se trata de su peor enemigo hasta que él lo revela, mientras, Harry encuentra el amor en Amy... y aparece el Ángel Negro.
1. Una visita inesperada

**Harry Potter y el ángel negro**

**Capitulo 1**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Miró en el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Se reincorporó en la cama, y cogió las gafas. Un zumbido hizo que parpadeara varias veces para poder ver qué era lo que había en la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que era _Pig_. Llevaba en la pata un pergamino. Harry lo cogió y _Pig_ revoloteó de alegría. La carta era de Sirius.

_Querido Harry:_

_Le he pedido prestada a Ron la lechuza. Sé que te sientes solo allí encerrado, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada. En cuanto podamos ir a recogerte lo haremos, no lo dudes. La verdad es que aquí yo también me siento algo solo, aunque en realidad no lo esté... ya sabes. Vigila todo a tu alrededor y ten los ojos muy abiertos. A cualquier cosa que notes avísame. Te echo de menos. Cuídate y no te metas en problemas hasta que vengas._

_Sirius_

Harry se quedó estupefacto al leerla. Sirius nunca había mostrado algún gesto emocional. Sólo recordaba uno: el día que lo encontraron y le pidió que se fueran a vivir juntos, y la despedida. De verdad que Sirius debe de estar mal, pensó Harry. Decidió escribirle más tarde, después de haber desayunado. Él también lo echaba de menos. Lo que más ansiaba Harry es tener un padre, y lo podía encontrar en Sirius.

Decidió bajar a desayunar, ya que había oído a sus tíos bajar las escaleras, y oír el timbre de la puerta. Mientras bajaba oyó voces en la cocina, entró y el panorama que se encontró fue totalmente sorprendente: una muchacha rubia de aproximadamente la edad de Harry estaba sentada a la mesa y tía Petunia le estaba sirviendo unas tostadas. ¿Quién es ella? Se preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

Tía Petunia miró a Harry con cara de asco y luego a la chica que sonreía dulcemente a Harry. Tenía la piel tostada, como si hubiera estado al sol mucho tiempo, un pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio, y unos ojos grises y algo atigrados.

-¡Harry! ¡Muchacho!, ven acá. Te presento a Amy, Amy Cookson. Es la hija de una prima mía.

-H-Hola –dijo Harry colorado y tartamudeando.

-Hola Harry –dijo la muchacha alegremente- siéntate a desayunar –le dijo, y dio unas palmaditas encima de una silla a su lado.

Harry fue tímidamente dando unos pasos torpes y se sentó a la mesa. Harry tenía la extraña sensación, como si una bola de cristal lo envolviera, pero él sentía que era mágica. Pensó que sería un aura de las que la profesora Trelawney hablaba muchas veces, pero no era posible...Tía Petunia se quedó mirándolos fijamente, frunció los labios y le sirvió a Harry cortésmente una tostada con mantequilla. Harry la aceptó, pero se quedó extrañadísimo ante la actitud de su tía. Ni siquiera con el jefe de tío Vernon había sido tan amable con él, siempre se mostraba arisca. Sin embargo aquella mañana no. ¿Se habría vuelto loca tía Petunia? –se dijo mientras masticaba- No, imposible.

Se oyeron golpes en la escalera, como si hubiesen tirado algo pesado escalón por escalón. Amy frunció el entrecejo, seguramente preguntándose qué era lo que hacía ese ruido. Harry ya lo sabía: era Dudley, su "pesado" primo. Llegó hasta la cocina, hambriento, miró a las tostadas como si no hubiera comido nunca antes en su vida. Su madre lo cogió del brazo para presentarle a Amy.

-Ven Peoncita, voy a presentarte a Amy, es tu prima segunda.

-Hola –dijo Dudley sin siquiera mirarla, pues estaba concentrado mirando las tostadas y los bollos que había encima de la mesa.

-Eh... Hola, soy Amy, ¿tú cómo te llamas?, porque no creo que te llames Peoncita, ¿o sí? –Amy soltó una risita indecente y Harry no pudo contenerse y también rió con ella.

-No, mi nombre es Dudley –dijo este con un tono de enfado en la voz

-Encantada de conocerte, Dudley.

En ese mismo instante Dudley miró a Amy con cara de desprecio. Amy dejó de reír y puso una mueca de asco al ver la cara de Dudley justo enfrente suyo. Dudley se sentó sin dejar de mirarla a su lado, y ella retiró su silla hacía la de Harry, justo en el otro lado.

-Bueno, bueno. Os voy a contar porqué está Amy con nosotros. Mi prima Sarah, la ha enviado unos días aquí porque ellos se van de viaje a.... bueno, no se a donde, pero me dijeron que necesitaban que nos quedáramos con Amy el tiempo que ellos estuvieran fuera.

-Sí, mis padres se van de viaje por algunos países de Europa –dijo cortante, como queriendo dar por zanjado el asunto de su llegada- Me gustaría dar una vuelta por Little Whinging. Harry ¿tú me podrías acompañar? –dijo la chica intentando cambiar de tema.

-Eh...s-sí, sí, claro.

-Pues vamos –dijo contenta.

Se levantaron rápidamente y salieron por la puerta tan rápido que a tía Petunia no le dio tiempo de decir ni media. Fueron por las calles principales de la ciudad, vieron tiendas, se compraron unos helados, y llegaron al parque. Fueron derechos a uno de los bancos que estaban desocupados y se sentaron.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde Harry –dijo ella.

-Sí, hacía tiempo que no salía por aquí con nadie. Yo nunca voy con mi primo, digamos que no juramos odio eterno cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

-Ja, ja, ja, Dudley no me gusta, tiene aspecto de gorila, sin sensibilidad ninguna –dijo ella entre risas.

-Has acertado.

Una extraña sensación invadió a Harry. Nunca antes había hablado así con nadie que no fuera de Hogwarts. En Little Whinging no tenía amigos, Dudley se encargaba de ello, junto con la fama de delincuente que le daban sus tíos.

-Harry, yo quería hablar contigo.

-Sí, dime –dijo Harry contento de poder entablar con ella una conversación.

-Bueno, yo no soy muggle –dijo Amy con una seguridad asombrante.

-¿Qué? –Harry se quedó estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Cómo no iba a ser muggle?- Espera, ¿me has dicho que no eres muggle?

-Sí, yo también estudio en un colegio mágico, pero no es Hogwarts.

-¿Y eres pariente mío? ¿cómo es que tía Petunia no se ha enterado?

-Bueno, mi madre y tu madre recibieron la carta de Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, eran las únicas brujas en la familia. Los únicos que supieron que eran brujas fueron sus padres y sus hermanos, desde luego al ver la reacción de Petunia no quisieron contarle que mi madre también lo era. Fue a Hogwarts, etc... allí conoció a mi padre, se casaron casi al mismo tiempo que los tuyos y se fueron a vivir fuera de Inglaterra, a Italia. Y bueno, mis padres han ido a una misión que Dumbledore les ha encargado, ellos también están en la Orden del Fénix, y pensaron que estaría mejor contigo, que aprendería muchas cosas, y así repasaría el inglés.

-Vaya... No.. no sé que decir.

-Pues no digas nada, ya sabes porqué estoy aquí. Petunia me dijo que me tendría que poner una cama en uno de los dormitorios, ya que no tenía otra habitación para invitados. Le pediré que me ponga la cama en tu habitación, y así me podrás contar cosas de Hogwarts y de quién-tú-sabes.

-Sí, claro, me has sorprendido mucho, creo que deberíamos regresar para comer.

-De acuerdo.

De vuelta a Privet Drive, Harry pensaba en lo que Amy le había dicho. Le había dejado tan sorprendido que casi creía que eso era un sueño. ¡Había otro mago en la familia! De solo pensar que tía Petunia se podría enterar le ponían los pelos de punta. La verdad es que Amy era muy agradable, por lo menos tenía alguien con quién hablar hasta que se fuera a Grimmauld Place para ayudar a los miembros de la Orden. Se preguntaba si ella había estado alguna vez allí, si conocía a Sirius o a Lupin, o si ella iría con Harry cuando se tuviera que marchar con Sirius. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque se sentía feliz de poder compartir con ella sus historias de Hogwarts. Sabía que no dejarían a Amy que durmiera en la habitación de Harry. Seguramente le dirían que es un criminal, que su vida está en peligro o algo parecido...

Mientras Harry pensaba en todo esto Amy le estiró del brazo fuertemente. Casi se mete en medio de un charco. Amy no paraba de reír a carcajadas y Harry tenía cara de tonto, con una mueca entre risa y confusión en la cara. Llegaron a la casa riendo, y de pronto la puerta se abrió y tío Vernon apareció en el umbral con la cara roja y con un aspecto de casi estallar.

Empujó a Harry hacia dentro, y le hizo a Amy un gesto con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Los dos entraron confusos. Dudley reía sin parar. Y tía Petunia los miraba serios.

-¿Y bien? –les dijo tía Petunia casi exasperada.

-¿Cómo? –dijeron ambos.

-¿Cómo me preguntáis eso?, ¿dónde habéis estado?

-Hemos dado una vuelta por las calles principales, nos compramos unos helados y luego fuimos al parque –dijo Amy de nuevo muy segura.

-Estábamos preocupados, pensábamos que este delincuente te había hecho algo –dijo Vernon con la cara todavía algo roja de la rabia.

-No, Harry ha sido muy amable, y... err..., me gustaría que me pusieran la cama en su habitación –dijo Amy algo menos segura que antes pero con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿¿Qué?? –dijeron Petunia y Vernon al unísono

-Sí, creo que tenemos cosas en común y bueno, yo quiero estar en su habitación.

-No, de eso nada, tus padres nos encargaron de tu cuidado en su ausencia, y no vamos a permitir que estés con él.

-Pues yo quiero estar en su habitación.

-Muy bien, se hará lo que a la señorita le guste... –dijo tío Vernon mirando a Harry con odio.

-Vamos a comer, después pondremos tu cama –dijo tía Petunia más calmada.

La comida fue algo más tranquila, con miradas de complicidad entre Harry y Amy, como si fueran un escudo protector de ambos entre Vernon y Petunia. Parecía que las cosas iban mejorando, pero Harry aún pensaba en el momento en que se tuviera que ir con Sirius. ¿Y si Amy no iría con él? Estaba echo un lío, en realidad no sabía porqué pensaba eso. Miraba a Amy con interés, él mismo se sorprendía de ello. Sus gestos eran finos, delicados, a Harry le parecía una rosa muy frágil. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? En algún momento Harry ya había sentido algo parecido por Cho, pero era distinto, él conocía a Cho, sin embargo a Amy apenas la conocía. Pero un cosquilleo por el estómago hizo preguntarse que era lo que esa chica tenía para que él se sintiera así.

Se sentía extraño, en realidad no era exactamente como lo que sintió por Cho, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle... y tantas cosas que contarle...

Decidió preguntarle primero si sabía algo sobre Sirius, y el cuartel general de la Orden. Harry también pertenecía a la Orden, pero actúa con menos frecuencia porque él corre más peligro que los demás. Supuso que ella sí sabía lo referente a la Orden, ya que sus padres estaban en la Orden, pero no era del todo seguro, puede que sus padres no quisieran que ella estuviera por allí como Ron, Hermione etc...

Entonces se acordó... no había pensado en sus amigos desde hacía días. Casi no se escribía con ellos, por si las cartas eran interceptadas, y Harry sabía que estaban en Grimmauld Place con los demás miembros de la Orden. Le corría un remordimiento por no haberse acordado de sus mejores amigos, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era una tontería. Sin darse cuenta ya habían terminado de comer, y tía Petunia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera recogiendo la mesa mientras que ellos ponían la cama plegable en su cuarto.

Casi a regañadientes se levantó de la mesa y cogió algunos platos para llevar al fregadero. Todavía iba pensando en lo que Amy le había hecho. Ella siguió sus pasos hasta el fregadero, y se unió a él para ayudarle a fregar. Harry la miró sorprendido una vez más, y Amy sonrió tímidamente, fijando sus ojos en los de Harry. Sus ojos azul-grisáceo eran tan profundos que Harry creyó perderse por un momento en ellos, casi su cabeza le daba vueltas. Él también sonrió, devolviéndole la amistosa sonrisa que sólo había visto en Hermione y alguna vez en Cho.

Pero Amy era tan distinta a ellas...

----------------------------------

Estaba sentado delante de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida y absorto en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en lo sucedido en el último año. Realmente todo estaba muy confuso. Desde que Narcisa se hiciera mortífaga todo había cambiado.

Draco ya no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. Desde que los miembros de la Orden acabaron con la gran mayoría de los mortífagos la vida de sus padres estaba en peligro mucho más que antes. Aunque no estaba tan unido a ellos desde que se enteraron de que su hijo estaba perdiendo la frialdad que le caracterizaba, el saber estar, y sobre todo, no mostrar sus sentimientos hacía una muchacha que no era digna de la familia Malfoy y que por supuesto sus padres al enterarse le habían prohibido decirle nada a la muchacha o intentar algún acercamiento. Mientras pensaba en todo esto entró su padre en la habitación haciéndole volver a la realidad.

-Draco... –dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-Sí, padre.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, tanto para mí como para tu madre.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, la tensión estaba bastante presente, y Draco esperaba oír lo que más temía y lo que no deseaba.

-Ya sabes que tu conocimiento sobre magia negra está muy avanzada, y el Señor Tenebroso cree que estás bastante preparado para que te conviertas.

Draco se quedó en silencio, no sabía que contestar a su padre. Aunque no quisiera convertirse en mortífago, no quería defraudar a su padre ni deshonrarlo. Por otro lado estaba ella, que era lo único que le hacía levantarse cada mañana. Por supuesto ella no sabía nada. Él ya sabía que su padre no tardaría en proponerle aquello, pero desde hacía tiempo que Draco había cambiado, y mucho.

-Padre, eso es algo que me esperaba, pero realmente no quiero ser mortífago –dijo con un brillo de desafío en los ojos.

-Draco..., ¿cómo puedes hacernos esto a tu madre y a mi? Serías el mejor de todos si quisieras, llegarías a ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso... y tendrías tanto poder...

-Reitero mi respuesta padre. No quiero convertirme, mi camino es otro, no el del lado oscuro.

-¡Y todo por esa estúpida! Ella jamás te responderá, te odia con todas sus fuerzas –dijo Lucius exasperado.

-Me da igual. Yo no quiero ser mortífago, y no me puedes obligar a ello.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya me temía esto, veremos como se lo toma tu madre.

-Te repito que me da igual lo que pase, yo no quiero convertirme. Seguramente los aurores me matarían, o lo que es peor, me llevarían a Azkaban. Que seguramente será lo que os pase a ti y a madre.

-¿Crees que podemos dar la espalda al Señor Tenebroso? Entonces si que veríamos la peor de las muertes.

-No tengo más que decir. Mi última palabra es esa.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras, pero te aseguro que esto traerá consecuencias.

----------------------------------

-¡Crookshanks, estate quieto! ¡Hermione! Dile a tu gato que se esté quieto, me está poniendo nervioso –dijo Ron enfadado

-Seguramente habrá algo debajo de ese sillón que esté oliendo y por eso está así.

-¡Qué ganas tengo de que Harry venga! ¿Cuándo crees que vendrá?

-No tengo ni idea, puede que Sirius quiera que esté aquí para su cumpleaños, todavía falta una semana. Aunque yo creo que nos ocultan algo... –dijo Hermione pensativa.

-No, yo creo que tú nos ocultas algo, ¿quién te envía esas misteriosas cartas?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no lo sé, no sé quien las escribe.

-¿Y qué te pone? Eso me lo puedes contar, alo mejor yo puedo ayudarte... –dijo Ron en un intento desesperado de que Hermione se lo dijera.

-Pues me dice... –dijo Hermione ensimismada- me dice que yo... ¡Espera!¡No te lo voy a decir! No me vas a engañar con tus trucos ñoños...

-Chicos, la cena está lista, bajad rápido, tenemos que deciros algo –dijo la señora Weasley entrando en la habitación y cortando la conversación de los muchachos.

Bajaron las escaleras despacio, desde hacía unos días no había que hacer en la casa. La habían limpiado de arriba abajo. Les había costado dos años conseguirlo. Tenía tantas habitaciones y estaba tan sucia que necesitaron todo ese tiempo. Ahora relucía espléndida, y estaba limpia de todos los objetos que no servían para nada. Se aburrían como ostras, no tenía apenas nada que hacer, y cada día las reuniones y las conversaciones de los miembros eran más difíciles de escuchar. Incluso con los inventos de Fred y George se les hacía imposible escuchar nada.

Llegaron a la cocina, allí estaban ya sentados los gemelos junto con Ginny, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Bill y Charlie. La señora Weasley les sirvió la cena. Nadie dijo nada hasta acabar la comida, cuando Lupin empezó a hablar.

-Bien. Gracias Molly, estaba todo delicioso. Bueno, os tenemos que decir algo chicos.

Todos le miraron confundidos, asustados, temiendo que les dijeran alguna noticia mala. Ron temblaba ligeramente con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Hermione parecía tensa, pero su cara estaba inexpresiva. Los gemelos miraban al suelo. Bill y Charlie miraban serios a Lupin y a Sirius. Ginny jugaba con sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

-El próximo lunes traeremos a Harry –las caras de los muchachos improvisaron muecas de alivio y de sorpresa

--------

Bueno, aquí teneis el primer capitulo de El Ángel Negro, espero que no sea un rollo ahora, tengo ideas para otros fics, pero de momento me pondré a adelantar este, y a subir otro escrito, que fue el primero que hize, es más corto y peor... pero bueno se llama El secuestro y el reencuentro. En fin, dejen reviews para ver que tal lo ven ok??? jejeje. Y si quieren dejar alguna idea la aceptaré de buen grado ;). Buenos chicas. Besos!!!

Ahh!! se me olvidaba que si me kerian decir algo x mail es: valle-pajarodefuego (es en hotmail, no puedo poner la direccion completa pk no me deja... :S, y NO hay un guión normal sino un guión bajo entre valle y pajarodefuego... k tampoco me ha dejao ponerlo... k raro es esto, weno, ya no les aburro más, k lo disfruten si les gusta)

Ciaooo


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Arriba!¡Arriba! –gritó tía Petunia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ummmh... –consiguió pronunciar Harry tapándose los ojos con el reverso de la mano para no deslumbrarse.

-Amy –dijo Harry

-...

-¡Amy!

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo sobresaltada.

-Vamos, ¡a levantarse! –dijo con una sonrisita en la cara

-¿Qué hora es?

-Creo que las siete. Voy al baño, tu mientras vístete ¿ok? –dijo Harry levantándose de la cama dando un pequeño saltito para no caer en la cama de Amy.

-De acuerdo, pero cierra la puerta, y antes de entrar llamas –le respondió.

-Sí, muy bien –dijo Harry, y al darse la vuelta chocó contra el armario haciendo que se tambalease y haciendo que Amy se riera tanto que calló de la cama y se estaba retorciendo en el suelo de la risa-¡Eh, no te rías de mí! –dijo con una sonrisita.

Amy se calló lentamente, y se quedaron mirando un momento a los ojos. Harry pensó que Amy se veía muy guapa desde esa vista, ahí tumbada en el suelo, con el pijama puesto, que era un tímido camisón que resaltaba su cuerpo ya casi desarrollado por completo. Pensó que una ducha fría le vendría bien para calmar los ánimos. Salió por la puerta dejándola allí tumbada.

Amy se vistió rápidamente, hizo la cama, y esperó a Harry a que volviese. Mientras esperaba contempló la habitación. Había posters de los Chuddley Canons que Ron le dio. Algunas fotografías puestas encima de su cama y una de sus padres puesta en una mesita al lado de su cama. El baúl del colegio lo tenía a los pies de la cama. Con las iniciales de su nombre: HP, puestas en los laterales. Se dio cuenta de que encima del escritorio había unos libros, seguramente del colegio. Cogió uno y pasó las hojas. Era un libro de Quidditch, con una dedicatoria en la sobre portada, al parecer de una chica: _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que pases el día lo mejor posible, nos veremos pronto, Ron y yo te echamos mucho de menos. Muchos Besos, Hermione._

Harry entró en la habitación unos minutos después ya cambiado y duchado, miró el libro que tenía Amy entre las manos, y la dedicatoria que Hermione le había echo por su cumpleaños hacía ya unos veranos.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-Ehh.. sí, claro. Oye ¿quién es Hermione? –preguntó dubitativa- ¿es tu novia?

-¿Hermione? No, que va, es una amiga. Mejor luego te explico –dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano para levantarse de la cama.

-Muy bien. Vamos –dijo Amy sonriendo y cogiendo la mano de Harry.

-Podríamos dar una vuelta mientras te hablo de Hogwarts y todo lo demás –sugirió Harry.

-Me parece estupendo. Pero tal vez sea algo arriesgado, ¿y si alguien nos escucha? Podría ser peligroso.

-Bueno, entonces nos quedaremos en la parte de atrás del jardín. Allí no nos escuchará nadie, y además estaremos al aire libre, que hoy no me apetece quedarme en casa.. (como la mayoría de los días... –pensó Harry)

Se sentaron en la mesa, en la que ya estaba Dudley comiendo el dietético desayuno de tía Petunia, e intentando coger algunos de los bollos que se habían puesto para Amy mientras que su madre iba y venia por la cocina preparándolo todo. Cuando entraron, tía Petunia le dirigió a Amy una dulce sonrisa muy impropio de ella que hasta a Harry le dio miedo. Amy cogió uno de los bollos que estaban en una cestita de mimbre, lo abrió y le untó mermelada. Harry tenía en su plato dos piezas de fruta, y un vaso de zumo. Amy se dio cuenta de que a Harry eso le había sabido a poco y le ofreció uno de los suyos. Harry miró dubitativo a tía Petunia, pero lo cogió y se lo comió en un santiamén.

Al terminar el desayuno, salieron al jardín, y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que tío Vernon había puesto cuando los niños eran pequeños para que Dudley jugara, mientras que tía Petunia, tío Vernon y el propio Harry lo vieran sentados, vigilándolo. Se miraron un momento, como intentando averiguar lo que el otro estaba pensando en ese momento, y fue Amy la que rompió el incómodo silencio que estaba matando a Harry.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntame todo, ¡estoy ansiosa por saber más de Hogwarts! –dijo emocionada

-Sí, bueno, tenemos que tener cuidado de que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no se den cuenta de lo que hablamos, no les gusta que se hable de magia, ni quiera me dejan pronunciar el nombre de mi colegio.

-No te preocupes, tú empieza.

Harry empezó por el día en que descubrió que era mago, cuando Hagrid lo llevó al Callejón Diagón. El andén, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, los alumnos, y su primer año allí con Fluffy. Amy cambiaba la expresión de su cara según iba relatado la historia Harry. Y por fin llegó el 2º año, le contó sobre Dobby, el coche volador, el sauce... Tom Riddle, el diario, la cámara, y todos los acontecimientos.

Cuando tuvo que llegar al 3º año, se detuvo, preguntándose si debía decirle lo de Sirius o no, porque todavía no tenía noticias de ellos diciéndole que pasaba con Amy, si sus padres estaban en la Orden, ellos deberían saber que eran parientes suyos, aunque lejanos y desconocidos, pero al fin y al cabo eran parientes.

-Mmmm... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Harry.

-Claro, dispara –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tú qué sabes sobre la Orden?

-Bueno, pues... Sé pocas cosas porque mis padres apenas me dicen nada.

-¿Conoces a alguien de la Orden?

-Sí, conozco a Remus Lupin, a Tonks, y también vi a otra persona que no me dijeron su nombre... era alto, moreno... iba con ellos dos.

-Ya... ¿y nunca has estado donde se reúnen?

-No, mis padres se dirigían allí cuando yo vine para acá. Dumbledore les iba a dar sus últimas instrucciones allí. Pero no sé donde está. ¿Tú sí?

-Sí, yo sí sé donde está. Y pronto me iré allí, quizá a principios de agosto. Lo que no sé es si ellos saben que estás aquí conmigo, porque si estás aquí es para que yo te hable de Hogwarts y de todo... y no creo que te quedes más tiempo que yo aquí... aunque esta tía Petunia que no dejarán que vengas conmigo y...

Y no pudo decir nada más porque Amy le selló los labios con un beso que él no se esperaba. Fue un cúmulo de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo. Amy le acarició el cuello, y espasmos eléctricos atravesaron el cuerpo de Harry dejándolo tenso pero relajado a la vez. Puso su mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacía sí. Ella decidió llegar más lejos, y se hizo paso con su lengua hasta llegar hacía la de él. Recorrieron hasta el último rincón del otro, aprendiéndose de memoria todo. Se separaron para poder respirar, jadeantes. Estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el aliento del otro. Harry se embriagó del aliento a fresas que Amy despedía por su boca, y al mismo tiempo Amy olía el sabor a menta que salía de sus labios, queriendo besarlos otra vez. Harry quitó la mano de su cintura al oír los pasos de su tía por la cocina, y se separaron rápidamente para que ella no pudiera sospechar nada.

-Espero que no nos haya visto... –fue lo primero que salió de la garganta de Harry, todavía estupefacto por lo que había pasado.

-Creo que deberías seguir contándome lo de Hogwarts.

-Sí, bueno....

Harry siguió contándole en 3º, pero sin detallar mucho los acontecimientos por si acaso.

-¿Sirius Black? ¿De qué me suena...? –se dijo para sí misma- ¡Un momento, espera! ¡Él es miembro de la Orden!

-¿Lo sabes? No quise contártelo por si acaso...

-Sí, claro que lo sé, él también iba con Lupin, Tonks y el otro tipo. ¿Qué pasó con él en el colegio?

Y Harry con más confianza le contó todo lo sucedido y sobre Peter. (-¡Pero cómo se atreve! –dijo Amy enfadada) Harry rió por el comentario, pero siguió contándole su 4º año allí, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, las clases del ED, y todo lo sucedido después de la prueba del laberinto y con el profesor Moody.

Posteriormente siguió, aunque con más pesar y tremendo dolor el recordar su 5º año en Hogwarts. Cuando llegó a la supuesta muerte de Sirius, un nudo se le hizo en el estómago. Poco después de terminar el curso, quiso ir a la sala del velo. Miró a través de él, pero no lograba ver nada que pudiera ser la figura de su padrino. Se oían algunas vocecillas, que parecían cantos de sirena llamando a la persona que estuviera allí. Harry se acercó lo suficiente para no tocarlo. Miró desesperadamente, añoraba tanto a Sirius que podría a verse tirado dentro del velo. Pero en vez de eso unas lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos, llegando hasta su barbilla, y cayendo al suelo pequeñas gotitas apenas visibles que empezaron a resbalar hasta introducirse en el velo. De pronto un viento surgió de la habitación. Harry tuvo que retirarse para no tropezar y caer dentro. Un resplandor blanco salió del velo, y como si la tierra lo escupiera allí estaba Sirius. Sonriéndole. Harry creía que era una visión, que se había vuelto loco de verdad. Pero no. Unas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, y abrazó a Harry dándole las gracias. Nadie hasta ese día había logrado salir de allí. Sólo la persona que entraba sabía como podía salir, y cada uno de ellos tenía un modo distinto de "resucitar".

Al recordar esto, Harry sintió que una lágrima reclamaba su atención. Pero Amy se le adelantó, y acarició la mejilla de Harry, un tanto sonrojado por ello.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a dar un paseo.

Mientras, Hedwig llegaba a la habitación de Harry con una nota.

--------------------------------------

Caminaba con paso bastante lento para la rapidez con la que acostumbraba a andar. En su mente se perfilaban las veces que la había podido observarla sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Se veía tan hermosa...

Se sorprendió sonriendo para sí mismo. Si ella supiera... Estaba decidido a decirle algo aunque sus padres no lo aceptaran. Nunca había sabido lo que era el amor de verdad, el puro y verdadero, por el que merece la pena luchar. Su madre había sido la única que le había hecho sentir algo así, pero no era igual, el suyo era amor de madre....

Amor de madre... ¿para qué? Si ahora que tanto la necesitaba, ahora que necesitaba su apoyo y su amor no estaba junto a él. Era todo tan irónico que el solo pensarlo le hacía reír. Reír de rabia, rabia acumulada durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se acordaba.

Miró a su alrededor y recordó su infancia. Su padre le quería, él lo sabía, pero se comportaba tan frío con él que aún lo ponía en duda. Su madre sin embargo había sido la que le había dado todo el cariño, el cariño de una madre. Recordar esto le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. La recordaba tanto... y le ponía tan triste recordar de nuevo su infancia...

Volvía hacía la mansión cuando se encontró con su madre frente a él. Lo observaba con tristeza en los ojos. Ella nunca había sabido guardar los sentimientos tan adentro como ellos. Aunque ahora Draco no hacía el menor esfuerzo por hacerlo.

-Hijo –dijo Narcisa con tono cansado.

-Mamá... –Draco si poder contenerse abrazó fuertemente mientras que unas lágrimas luchaban con él por salir.

-Draco, te tengo que contar algo, tenemos que hablar.

-No lo entiendo... ¿por qué lo hiciste? No tenías por que ir, no tenías por que entregarte a Voldemort.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre...

-Mi padre qué. Siempre él, ¿no te das cuenta de que esto no es bueno? Ya no podéis dar marcha atrás. Fue un error el seguir sus pasos –dijo exasperado.

-Draco. Yo no quise ir con Voldemort. Tú lo sabes, pero Él hubiera torturado a tu padre hasta la muerte si uno de nosotros nos e unía... Yo no quería que fueras tú y que desperdiciaras tu vida con esto, luego me dijo tu padre que tu no querías unirte, y yo lo hice por ti. No podía dejar que te iniciaran a la fuerza. Yo te suplanté.

-Mamá... Yo no quiero que te ocurra nada... Yo también te tengo que contar la razón por la que no quise seguir los pasos de papá para iniciarme.

-Cuéntamelo hijo, aunque creo que sé por lo que puede ser... Soy tu madre, y a nosotras no se nos escapa nada –Narcisa sonrió a Draco para calmarlo

-Sí, bueno, es que hay una chica ¿sabes? Y yo la quiero mucho, pero todavía no le he dicho nada. Tengo miedo de que me rechace por lo que soy, o por lo que mi apellido es. Papá me dijo que no aceptaba tenerla en la familia, que ella no es digna de llevar nuestro apellido. Dijo que tú te ibas a enfadar mucho cuando supieras todo esto –dijo Draco atropelladamente, sonrojándose un tanto.

-Y eso cree él, y es lo que tiene que seguir creyendo. Pero yo necesitaba decirte que en realidad yo no pienso así. Si tu la quieres no tiene que haber nada por medio. Eres grandioso Draco, cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a estar contigo.

-No cualquiera –dijo Draco dramáticamente.

-¿No? ¿Quién es ella para que pienses que te va a rechazar?

-Es Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter.

Al decir esto, siguió caminando más rápido hasta su habitación. Quería estar solo hasta la comida. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué le diría a Hermione? Ni siquiera sabía si iba a decirle algo. Ella negaría a tener algún tipo de contacto con él. Necesitaba ganarse su cariño... pero ¿cómo?

--------------------------------------

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación mirando distraídamente al techo. Ginny a su lado la miraba preocupada. Su amiga había cambiado muchísimo desde el fin de curso. Sus ropas ahora eran más ajustadas y pequeñas. Ahora dejaba ver su ombligo, cuando antes ni se le había ocurrido hacerlo. Su pelo era ahora más liso, y no tan enmarañado, ahora su cara era más bonita a causa del pelo y de algunas pinceladas de maquillaje que se ponía a veces, no mucho, pero si se pintaba algo.

Esto había provocado en Ron una alteración total de sus sentidos y no digamos de sus hormonas... Miraba a Hermione con cara de tonto, parecía que se le iba a caer la baba cuando ella pasaba. Ginny se reía, pero parecía que Hermione no se daba cuenta de ello, o no se quería dar cuenta que era distinto.

Ginny sabía de sobra que Hermione no estaba interesada en su hermano, y en el fondo eso le disgustaba. Le habría encantado tener a Hermione de cuñada antes que alguna otra...

Pensó que Hermione tenía algún secreto que no había dicho a nadie. Creía que tenía novio y que no lo había dicho, y por eso ahora se arreglaba tanto. Pero no tenía sentido, casi no salían de la casa y.... ¡era imposible! Pero esas cartas... Hermione siempre las leía sola, y siempre sonreía al leerlas, aunque nunca las contestaba. No podían ser de Víctor, siempre que él le escribía se lo hacía saber a los demás, eso ahora era una costumbre. ¡Dios! Todo era tan extraño.... y como extrañaba ella a Harry... No podía dejar de pensar en él, aunque hubiese estado saliendo con un chico de Ravenclaw con el que compartía clase de Herbología. Sólo le atraía físicamente, pero tuvo que salir con él para intentar quitarse a Harry de la cabeza.. y no lo consiguió. Lo que hizo fue que pensara más aún en él. Dio un suspiro, y Hermione la miró extrañada. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, muchas veces así, en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny? –dijo Hermione recostándose en sus codos- Espera... no me lo digas... ¿Echas de menos a Harry? –dijo con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Pues... creo que sí, salir con Adam sólo hizo que me fijara en él más todavía –suspiró y cerró los ojos. No quería sentir aquello, pero la llenaba tanto...- Herm, ¿tú has estado enamorada?

Hermione se sentó de golpe, y frunció en entrecejo. ¿Había estado ella enamorada alguna vez? Se preguntó. Sí, claro que sí, pero... ¿había sido amor de verdad? Hacía un año aproximadamente creyó sentir algo hacia Ron, pero resultó no ser así. Y por Víctor... sí, lo de él había sido amor, lo quería tanto... Se volvió a tumbar, pensando la respuesta exacta para contestarle a Ginny.

-Hermione..., no me has contestado –reclamó la pelirroja.

-Pues... supongo que sí... –dijo sin convencimiento ninguno.

-¿Supones? Mmmmm... ¿sabes? Yo quiero a Harry con toda mi alma. Lo amo de verdad, pero sé que él nunca se fijara en mí. Me pongo muy nerviosa cuando él está cerca, aunque intento que no se me note.

-Sí... a mi me pasaba lo mismo con Víctor.

-Oye Herm.

-Sí...

-¿Quién te escribe las cartas?¿Qué te pone? A mí me lo puedes contar, ya lo sabes, por favor, dímelo, me muero de la curiosidad –suplicó.

-Pues en realidad no tengo ni idea Ginny. Es una especie de admirador secreto –dijo Hermione con una sonrisilla en la cara- Mira, la última me la ha enviado hoy. Ha llegado esta mañana. No pone nada que pueda utilizar para saber quién es. Pero creo que sin darme cuenta me estoy enamorando de esta misteriosa persona.

-¿Y la lechuza? ¿Se parece a alguna de la gente que conocemos?

-Cada vez utiliza una distinta, y se van en cuanto les quito el pergamino. No me dejan darles respuesta alguna.

-Ya veo..., bueno, ¡enséñame la carta! –dijo desesperada.

-Toma, ahí está:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que estarás sorprendida por mis continuas cartas, pero es que creo que tengo un profundo sentimiento hacia ti. No puedo decirte quién soy ya que sé que nunca seré correspondido. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy deseando que llegue el nuevo curso para verte de nuevo. Me siento solo sin tu maravillosa presencia. Creo que muero si no respiro el mismo aire que tu respiras. Y cada día se me hace más largo pensando en que estás lejos de mí, y que nunca podré tenerte entre mis brazos. A veces lloro en soledad, no me gusta que me vean así. Tal vez algún día sabrás quién soy, aunque no creo que me correspondas voy a intentar conquistarte despacio, espero que ni tú misma te des cuenta de ello. Lo necesito. Necesito saber que por lo menos sabes que hay alguien que te quiere más que a su propia vida. Y créeme, amándote mi vida está en peligro. Pero me da lo mismo, lo mío es un amor puro y verdadero hacia ti, es maravilloso. Ya queda menos para el comienzo del curso, sólo 32 días. _

_Te quiero. _

Ginny atónita no sabía que decir, releyó la carta como tres veces más, pero ¿quién podía ser? Quienquiera que fuera, de Hogwarts era seguro, y tenía que ser alguien que la conociera bien, alguien más o menos cercano. Posiblemente sería de Gryffindor.

-¡Dios! Hermione, te debe de querer mucho para amarte en silencio por miedo a tu rechazo.

-Sí, es cierto, y creo que esa aura de misterio es lo que más me gusta...

-Si se entera mi hermano le da un pasmo. Será mejor no decirle nada.

-Ya lo sé, no quiero que se entere nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera Harry.

-Muy bien, no te preocupes, nadie se enterará.

-En la próxima carta que reciba voy cerrar la ventana para que la lechuza no pueda salir y poder mandarle una carta. Quiero saber quién es, decirle que sólo con sus palabras esta naciendo un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mí.

-Que bonito Hermione!, si le pasara lo mismo a Harry...

-No te preocupes, que todo llegará –dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

Se quedaron calladas unos segundo, porque oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Supusieron que sería la señora Weasley, para decirles algo, pero lo que oyeron fue a Sirius y a Lupin hablando sobre Harry.

-Tu crees que sera bueno traerla aquí? -preguntó Sirius

-Sí, ella se se lleva bien con Harry, ahora están juntos, y además, sus padres quieren que este aquí, creen que es lo mejor para Amy. Ahora que va a ingresar en Hogwarts debe hacer nuevos compañeros. Se llevará bien con Ginny y con Hermione.

-Supongo que tendrás razón. Como siempre... Vamos, le escribiremos la carta a Harry. Se pondrá contento al saber que ella también vendrá.

Sus voces se convirtieron en susurros lejanos. Ginny y Hermione seguian calladas, en silencio, esperando que la otra dijera algo, pero no fueron capaces. Estaban sorprendidas, ¿de quién hablaban Lupin y y Sirius? ¿Quién era quien conocía Harry y ellas y Ron no? Porque Ron no debía saber nada, si no, se lo hubiera dicho... Decidieron no darle importancia, el lunes llegaría Harry, y conocerían a la tal Amy...

--------------------------------------

**DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla: **Gracias x tu review!!! Y felicidades con muuuuuucho retraso, sorry!! Pero he estado bastante ocupada.... aparte de malita, bueno, ya veras como avanza el fic, ya ves que es Draco el que le envia las cartas a Hermione... weno, avisa cuando publiques un fic, y ánimo!!! Que seguro que lo haces genial!!!

Besitos wapa!

Bueno gente!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, siento mucho haber tardado mucho en este capi, dejad reviews!!!!!! Por faaaaa, sé que los comienzos son duros... pero tanto???? Me voy a exar a llorarrrrrr, tan mala soy escribiendo??????? Decídmelo x lo menossss, bueno, voy a dejar de lamentarme.... espero que a la gente que lo lea que les guste, y que ya estoy con el 3º capi, tardare menos, lo prometo

Besos!!!


	3. Nuevas experiencias

Capitulo 3

Harry pasó la semana esperando la llegada del lunes y pasando el día entero con Amy, escapándose siempre que podían para estar un rato a solas. La sorpresa de la semana fue cuando vio que en la carta le decían que Amy iba a irse con él a Grimmauld Place. En seguida escribieron a los padres de Amy para que mandaran una carta formal a los Dursley diciéndoles que su hija debía de irse con Harry el próximo lunes. Su sorpresa fue tal que dejaron de dirigirles la palabra en toda la semana, para alegría de ellos.

Harry miraba pensativo a Amy, que estaba leyendo un libro titulado _La sombra del Viento_, tumbada en el jardín de los Dursley. Estos se habían ido a una reunión de la empresa de tío Vernon, y Dudley estaba con sus amigos, seguramente pegando a algún inocente.

-Amy.

-Hmmm –un gruñidito de contestación, de los que a Harry le gustaban tanto.

-¿Tú crees que estamos haciendo bien? Se supone que somos familia ¿no?

Amy se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos de Harry, este se había sentado a su lado.

-Bueno, no somos familia directa, primos segundos o algo así... además, hay cosas peores ¿no? Como hermanos que se gustan o algo parecido (¡Incesto!!!!, xa los que ven Los Serrano :P)

-Ya, supongo que esto es una tontería. Pero es algo que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza.

-Es normal, yo también lo he pensado. Aunque me da lo mismo Harry.

Harry sonrió, y se tumbó al lado de ella. Le acarició el pelo y se acercó más a ella. Amy se tumbó boca arriba y Harry se inclinó para besarla. Los besos de Amy eran tan cálidos, tan suaves... Harry podría pasar toda su vida besándola, sin necesitar nada más que eso. Sus besos y su presencia. La cogió por la cintura y la levantó, dirigiéndola a su dormitorio. Cerro la puerta con la llave por dentro, así sus tíos no podrían pasar sin por lo menos aporrear la puerta.

La tumbó suavemente, todavía besándola, ella se dejaba guiar por él. Con unos movimientos lo más rápido posible que pudo, Harry le quitó la ropa y Amy hizo otro tanto con él.

Él recorrió su cuerpo dándole pequeños besitos desde el cuello hasta las curvas de sus senos. Los acarició delicadamente, y Amy gimió. Se aprendieron cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, como si de un mapa se tratara. Harry la poseyó poco a poco, delicadamente, haciéndola emitir un gritito, que luego fueron gemidos de placer.

Terminaron exhaustos, tumbados uno al lado del otro, abrazados desnudos, sin un ápice de vergüenza. Lo contrario de lo que pensó Amy cuando se imaginó la situación. Podrían haber estado así mil años si hicieran falta, pero el ruido del coche de sus tíos les hizo salir del trance, levantándose rápidamente y vistiéndose.

Bajaron a recibirlos. Ellos los miraron como si fuesen algo extraño. Les dijeron que los siguiesen hasta la cocina. Allí se sentaron, y los miraron extraños.

-Bueno, mañana por la mañana van a venir esos amigos tuyos –dijo mirando a Harry- y me gustaría saber como van a venir, tú ya me entiendes –dijo Vernon, e ignorando que Amy sabía a lo que se refería.

-No tienes porque hablar así, Amy sabe perfectamente quienes son ellos, y sus padres también lo saben. Van a venir sobre las 9, y supongo que se aparecerán. Es decir –dijo Harry cansinamente- se van a aparecer así por arte de magia, como en las pelis.

-Muy bien, pues os quiero a las 8 y media ya listos. ¿Me habéis entendido?

-Sí –respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno, la cena estará lista dentro de un rato, ya os llamaremos.

Diciendo esto se retiraron a su habitación. Allí había una carta en la pata de Pig, la lechuza de Ron.

Harry la cogió y empezó a leer el pergamino.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡!Ya vienes mañana!! Qué ganas tenemos de verte, no sabes cuanto, bueno, como mañana es tu cumpleaños, ya sabes que te espera una sorpresa... Nos hemos enterado de que va a venir alguien contigo, ¿quién es? ¿va a venir a Hogwarts? ¿cómo la conociste? Sabemos que es una chica porque oímos que se llama Amy. En fin, sólo decirte que tenemos muchas ganas de que vengas ya mañana. Hermione recibe unas extrañas cartas de un admirador secreto... ya te contaré. Y Ginny... bueno, ella te echa mucho de menos... ya lo sabes, como todos en general. Te esperamos mañana._

_Ron._

Harry terminó de leer la carta y la guardó. Mientras, Amy le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry temía la pregunta que le iba a hacer, seguramente ella no entendería nada, pero lo tenía que intentar, tenía que explicarle.

-Adelante, suéltalo o vas a salir flotando como sigas así.

-¿Quién es Ginny? Y ¿Porqué echa de menos a mi novio? –dijo Amy enfadada.

-Bueno, Ginny es la hermana pequeña de Ron, tiene un año menos que nosotros. Resulta que yo le gusto a Ginny, pero nunca hemos tenido nada.

-¿Y a ti?

-¿Y a mí qué? –preguntó Harry desesperado porque la discusión terminara.

-Que si te gusta Harry, ¿ella te gusta?

-No, no me gusta. Yo le gusto a ella desde los 11 años. Aunque ella ha estado saliendo con otros chicos, según Hermione ella sigue enamorada de mí. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por eso.

-Ya veo, lo siento, no tenía por que ponerme así.

-No te preocupes, yo tenía que haberte contado.

Y le dio un besito como regalo para disculparse, se tumbaron en la cama abrazados, mirando al techo, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Eran esos los momentos que más le gustaba a Harry. El poder estar junto a ella, sin que nadie les molestara, sintiéndola suya, él la quería, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él pues se lo había dicho muchas veces. Notaba que el sueño y las suaves caricias de Amy le vencían cuando un gritó desde abajo anunciando la cena le hizo despertar de su pequeño letargo.

-¡Chicos! Vamos, la cena está lista –gritó tía Petunia desde la cocina.

-Todavía no me voy a acostumbrar a que me traten más o menos bien sólo porque estás tú... –dijo estirándose y sonriéndole.

-Vamos anda, que si tardamos seguro que nos bajan de las orejas...

-Sí... mejor

Los dos bajaron las escaleras casi corriendo. A sus tíos les sentaba muy mal que se llegara tarde a la mesa, el último que podía sentarse en ella era su tío Vernon. Después de él no se podía sentar nadie... aunque esa regla sólo esa aplicable cuando era Harry el que llegara a la mesa después de su tío.

La cena pasó tranquila, casi sin decir ni media palabra. En el ambiente se podía palpar la tensión que había. Al día siguiente llegarían algunos miembros de la Orden para llevarlos a Grimmauld Place, y nadie quería salir mal parado de aquello.

Terminaron algo después que los demás, recogieron la mesa y fregaron juntos la cocina. Hecho esto subieron a la habitación, que Harry cerró por dentro para que no fuera abierta. Se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron. Decidieron juntar las camas para poder dormir juntos, pues en una sola no cabían. Durmieron abrazados, lo más juntos que pudieron, rozándose en todas partes, acariciándose y susurrándose cosas al oído. Entre un vaivén de vocecillas soñadoras Harry cayó en un sueño intranquilo. Veía una sombra negra que se movía muy rápido, era casi imperceptible a la vista humana. Pero Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a seguir a las rápidas snitch consiguió seguirla. Pero tan rápido como apareció, se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos, todavía era de noche y Amy estaba a su lado. Se movió un poco para cambiar de postura, con cuidado para no despertar a Amy que dormía abrazada a él, con su cara escondida entre su cuello y su pecho.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez decidido para tener un sueño más relajado. La sombra negra le turbaba un poco...

Amaneció. Y con el sol, los dos chicos se despertaron entre una enredadera de piernas, brazos y sábanas. Se sonrieron al ver en qué posición tan rara estaban y se levantaron. Se tendrían que dar prisa, pues casi no habían empezado a hacer el equipaje. Antes bajaron a desayunar, donde solo estaba tía Petunia, apenas empezando a hacer el desayuno. Pronto tío Vernon apareció con una cabeza baja, y con una expresión en el semblante que denotaba las ganas que tenía de que todo acabase.

De nuevo el desayuno fue tan escaso de palabras como la cena. Acabaron sus tostadas con mermelada y sus zumos lo más rápido que pudieron ya eran las 8 menos cuarto y aún tenían que poner en orden sus maletas y bultos.

Se apresuraron a la habitación. Lo primero que hicieron fue quitar la cama de Amy, pues les quitaba bastante espacio y no podrían hacer las maletas los dos a la vez. Además, todas sus cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, escritorio y demás rincones. Metieron sus ropas dobladas (Harry lo hizo lo mejor que pudo) y luego los trastos y libros que tenían.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 8 y cuarto, bajaron sus cosas al salón, y se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea. Supuestamente Sirius y Lupin tenían que haber conectado la chimenea a la red flu. Pasaron unos minutos Harry confirmó esto cuando escuchó una pequeña explosión en el salón de los Dursley.

--------------------------------------

Despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Determinantemente iba a dejar la bebida. Siempre ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol, y ahora parecía que deseaba no haberlo hecho pues siempre bebía algo menos que esta última vez.

Apenas se había levantado cuando entró por la puerta un chiquillo, la viva imagen de Draco. El pequeño le sonrió, y Draco le envió una media sonrisa.

-Vamos Thomas, sal de la habitación, tengo que ducharme. Nos veremos en el desayuno, ¿vale? –preguntó Draco masajeándose las sienes.

-Mmm, de acuerdo –dijo el chico apenado- Draco. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya has hecho una. Venga, dímela rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

-¿Tú tienes novia?

-¿Qué? –exclamó incrédulo- ¿A qué cuento me preguntas eso?

-Bueno... es que escuché a tu madre hablando con mi madre de una chica relacionada contigo –dijo el niño con picardía.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-No sé, no escuché toda la conversación, sólo oí que le enviabas cartas a una chica de Hogwarts que estudia contigo. Y que tu padre se pondría muy furioso si se enterase de que esa chica te gusta.

Draco se quedó quieto un momento, intentando procesar la información de que su tía Elizabeth lo sabía. Bueno, cuando su madre lo dijo sería porque no hay peligro alguno de que ella se lo dijera a su padre. Su tía, que era una Malfoy por haberse casado con su tío Malcom, era buena gente. Draco pensó que era un matrimonio bastante loco, pues se veía que ellos no se amaban de verdad, sino que fue por puro beneficio. Ella no creía en nada sobre la sangre y las creencias que la familia Malfoy llevaba años enseñando a sus descendientes. Ella no trababa a Thomas como su padre quiera, sino que le enseñaba cosas más importantes que toda la parafernalia que los Malfoy llevaban a la espalda. Tal vez, se llevaba tan bien con Narcisa, pues la historia se repetía, en su día pasó con Draco, y ahora con Thomas.

Ellos estaban en la casa porque pronto se iban a iniciar a los nuevos mortífagos, y sería en unas cercanías a la mansión Malfoy.

Pensando sobre si hablar con su madre o no al respecto, Draco entró en la ducha. El agua que le caía sobre el rostro era bastante gratificante. ¡Cómo echaba de menos a Hermione! Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tan solo adivinar su rostro entre uno de sus numerosos libros de Aritmancia en la biblioteca, que Draco frecuentaba últimamente para verla, era como si entrara en el cielo rodeado de ángeles a su alrededor. Una simple sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no fuera para él, y estaba contento para todo el día.

Salió y se vistió. Echó una última mirada a una foto que había salido en _El Profeta_, cuando pasó lo de Voldemort en El Ministerio de Magia. En ella salía una pequeña entrevista a cada uno de los "responsables" del suceso, y allí estaba ella... se había preocupado tanto... si lo hubiera sabido habría ido a ayudarlos...

Con un suspiro dejó el recorte en un cajón de su escritorio y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde estaban sentados casi todos. Sólo faltaba "skar.

Unos minutos después se sentó al lado de Draco, ambos se sonrieron. "skar era su primo, había perdido a sus padres en la última batalla de Voldemort antes de su caída. Había crecido sólo, al igual que Harry Potter, había vivido con sus tíos. Aunque estos lo habían llevado a Durmstrang, Draco y él siempre había tenido muy buena relación. Sobre todo ahora que "skar había anunciado que tampoco quería ser mortífago, alegando que por ser mortífagos sus padres habían muerto, y que él no quería pasar por lo mismo.

Este año, "skar entraría en Hogwarts, no se le notaba nervioso aunque Draco, que lo conocía muy bien, sabía de buena tinta que estaba echo un manojo de nervios. El desayuno pasó tranquilo, como de costumbre. Aunque Lucius echaba algunas miradas a Draco y a "skar. Al terminar se retiraron a la habitación de Draco.

"skar era moreno, todo lo contrario que el resto de los Malfoy. Se parecía a su madre, Charlot, una mujer bellísima, era morena toda ella, pero los ojos azul-grisáceos los había sacado de su padre, al igual que el físico atlético que tanto les había gustado a las chicas de Durmstrang y que echarían de menos con la partida del muchacho. En esto Draco y él se parecían bastante. No se envidiaban nada el uno al otro. Aunque verían las diferencias al entrar en Hogwarts.

-Estás nervioso eh? –preguntó Draco

-Sí, un poco, la verdad es que tengo ganas de llegar y ver en que casa me ponen.

-Tranquilo, eres un Malfoy, estarás en Slytherin, como todos.

-Ya, pero no sé... es algo que no puedo evitar.

-Te entiendo... –Draco sacó el recorte de periódico de Hermione- Yo tampoco puedo evitar estar nervioso... –dijo más para sí mismo que para "skar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú porqué tendrías que estar nervioso? Ya te conocen y no sé... no creo que haya nada en especial no?

Draco que había estado pensando en el momento de ver a Hermione de nuevo dio un respingo ante la pregunta de "skar.

-¿Qué? Oh! No es nada en especial no, que va, tonterías.

-Vamos Draco, me lo puedes contar no? Tenemos confianza, venga, suéltalo.

-Esta bien, pues mira, hay una chica...

-¿Una chica? ¿Eso es todo? Vamos Draco tú puedes tener a cualquiera, no te ves? Eres el prototipo de cualquier mujer, alto, rubio, ojos azules, delgado, musculoso y además guapo, de que te preocupas?

-Bueno, es que ella es diferente sabes? No voy a poder ni acercarme a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Tiene un novio guardaespaldas que la vigila día y noche?

-No, no es eso. Es.. bueno, ella es una sangre-sucia amiga de Harry Potter, y bueno, ya sabes que mi padre lo odia, ella es su amiga, y además sangre-sucia, y por lo tanto mi padre me obligó a odiarla, al igual que a su amigo Weasley por ser pobre y al resto de Gryffindors, además yo la insulté millones de veces y... algunas veces que mandé hechizos contra Potter o Weasley le dieron a ella... eso es lo que más me duele

-Vaya... cada día me sorprendes más, una verdadera historia de amor... La bella y a bestia. Bueno, y cómo es ella?

-Ella es la mejor –dijo sonriendo como un bobo- es la primera en todo Hogwarts, este año seguramente será Premio Anual, se lo merece, es la más lista. Es guapa, mira esta foto, es de este año, por junio más o menos. Realmente no sé que me gusta de ella, quizá todo o nada, o tal vez el saber que jamás la tendré... –dijo en un susurro- ella es demasiado para mí, ni aunque ella me quisiera no me la merezco. Le he hecho demasiado daño.

-Bueno, tal vez arreglando el daño se pueda reparar todo no crees?

-No sé, prefiero no pensar en ello.

--------------------------------------

La semana en Grimmauld Place había sido de lo más aburrida. La Orden no tenía casi nada que hacer, y la señora Weasley no dejaba salir a los chicos, por lo que se tenían que quedar en la casa encerrados. Hermione se pasaba las tardes releyendo sus cartas, mientras Ron y Ginny jugaban al ajedrez mágico. Hermione seguía recibiendo sus cartas. Pero nunca lograba retener a la lechuza para que le llevara una carta a su dueño. La tarde anterior a la llegada de Harry, Hermione se había puesto a repasar algunos hechizos para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry que Ron ya le había anunciado a Harry... ¬¬

-¿Porqué no le mandamos una carta a Harry? –preguntó Ron

-Bueno, pero escríbela tú –dijo Ginny- a mi no me apetece.

-Esta bien...

Ron se fue de la habitación, dejando a las chicas solas. Ginny casi se estaba durmiendo, tenía ganas de que llegara la cena y poder ir a dormir. Sabía muy bien que Harry llegaría al otro día temprano, y quería estar lo más guapa posible, y no con unas ojeras que le llegaran hasta el suelo. Hermione por el contrario se había pasado la tarde revisando los libros para poder dar a Harry una fiesta estupenda.

-Herm, ¿tú crees que Harry va a poder sentir algo hacía mí? Llevo años así... y no tengo respuestas –se quejó Ginny.

-Pues no sé Ginny... sabes que a Harry las chicas le dan un poco igual, fíjate si le gustaba Cho y al final nada de nada

-Gracias hombre! Tú si que eres una buena amiga, ¡qué ánimos! –exclamó Ginny irónicamente.

-Perdona, pero tú me has preguntado y yo te he respondido, no quiero que te engañes, ¿habrías preferido que te dijera que seguramente Harry se iba a fijar en ti y que seguro que a final de curso estaréis juntos, cuando yo pienso que Harry tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros como para pensar en chicas?

-Esta bien, me rindo, tienes razón... pero sabes? Voy a intentar no pensar en ello, simplemente vivir el día a día, estar todo el tiempo posible junto a él. Herm, me voy abajo a ayudar a mi madre con la cena ¿vale? Nos vemos luego

-Muy bien, hasta luego.

Ginny salió de la habitación, y justo entró Ron.

-Acabo de mandar la lechuza a Harry. Supongo que le llegara antes de la cena.

-Muy bien

-Tengo unas ganas de que venga... –dijo Ron intentando sacar tema

-Yo también.

-Hermione, déjalo ya, vamos, Lupin, Sirius y mi madre se encargarán de todo, me pones nervioso pasando tantas hojas y además, me estás contestando con monólogos sabes de sobra que eso me molesta.

-Pues si no te gusta vete a otra habitación, estoy mirando algún hechizo que sea original para que alguno de ellos lo hagan...

-Uff, no es que me disguste, pero creo que le das demasiada importancia no crees?

Hermione cerró el libro de una, y mirando a Ron dijo:

-Tienes razón, tal vez le esté dando demasiadas vueltas, voy a leer un rato.

-Pero es que no te cansas? –dijo exasperado Ron- Yo solo quiero estar un rato a solas contigo –pensó apurado.

-Ron...

-¿Sí?

-¿Porqué estás triste? –preguntó sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes tú que yo..., quiero decir, porque piensas eso? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Pues... no lo sé –dijo dubitativa y pensativa- simplemente me salió así. Es como cuando Harry decía lo de Voldemort.

-Que raro...

-Bueno, contéstame.

-Eh... no tengo que contestarte nada porque no estoy triste, no me ves? –dijo sonriendo muy falsamente.

-Ron... te conozco demasiado bien como para que me quieras engañar de esta manera, vamos, sabes que me lo puedes contar.

-No, no creo, de todas formas no me pasa nada.

Hermione se acercó al muchacho, y levantó su barbilla para que la mirara. Ron empezó a temblar de arriba abajo. Hermione lo desarmaba completamente, porque tenía que hacer eso? Pensaba desesperado. No quería tenerla tan cerca porque posiblemente Hermione, que no era tonta, se podía dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, y no quería que lo supiese.

Se miraron a los ojos, buscando algo. Hermione se sentía confusa, no sabía porqué estaba haciendo aquello, nunca se había acercado a Ron de esa manera, y realmente no sabía qué tenía que hacer ahora.

Pasó todo muy rápido, casi no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ron, se acercó y besó los labios de la castaña. Esta apenas pudo reaccionar, pero le devolvió el beso a Ron, quedando este completamente sorprendido por su respuesta.

Un grito desde abajo llamando para bajar a cenar hizo que se separaran rápidamente. Hermione bajó la cabeza y sin mirar a Ron salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Ron se quedó quieto, no sabía qué significaba aquello pero sabía que lo iba a recordar el resto de su vida, aunque decidió olvidarse de aquello y pensar que había sido un "accidente".

Bajó a la cocina algo sonrojado. Casi todos estaban en la mesa sentados. Hermione se encontraba entre los gemelos. Y Ron se puso al lado de uno de ellos. Se echaron una mirada fugaz, sabía que tarde o temprano tenían que hablar de aquel beso que para Ron había sido como entrar en el cielo.

La cena fue algo movidita, todos hablaban sin parar de la llegada de Harry a la casa con la nueva chica. Apenas habían hablado de ella, no querían tener ningún tipo de prejuicio. Pero se preguntaban bastante a menudo qué estarían haciendo los dos... ya que más o menos desde que Amy había llegado a Privet Drive Harry había escrito apenas una vez y ni siquiera la nombraba.

-Bueno chicos, iros a dormir pronto que mañana vendrá Harry temprano con Amy y la tenéis que conocer.

-Quiere alguien acompañarnos a Sirius y a mi? –preguntó Remus

-No, preferimos quedarnos y preparar la fiesta tranquilamente, no chicos? –preguntó Ginny.

-Sí –dijeron todos al unísono.

Ginny fue la primera en levantarse, seguida de los gemelos. Ron y Hermione se quedaron casi los últimos en la mesa. Se levantaron a la vez, y dejaron los platos en el fregadero. Subieron las escaleras sin decirse ni una palabra. No hay que decir que Ron estaba rojo de arriba abajo. Hermione jugaba con sus manos y se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Al llegar al rellano de la habitación de Ron que quedaron quietos y se miraron como pidiéndose disculpas el uno al otro por haberse dado aquel beso.

-Perdóname Hermione –dijo Ron sacando el valor del fondo de su corazón- no debí haberlo hecho.

-No tienes que perdonar nada Ron, yo te seguí.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, fue como un acto reflejo. Si me hubiese besado cualquier otro al que le tuviera asco o algo así me habría separado.

-Eh... bien, bueno, supongo que tenemos que hacer como que nada ha pasado cierto?

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Buenas noches Herm.

-Buenas noches Ronald –dijo Hermione, y le dio un abrazo- hasta mañana.

--------------------------------------

Bueno, he intentado actualizar lo antes posible!! Lo he estado escribiendo a ratos por las noches :D jajaja, espero que les guste, gracias x los reviews!!!! Ahora los contesto todos, o los pocos... :S:

**Suca89: **gracias x tu review!!! Supongo que hay tantos fics que es improbable que lean el mio, además de que llevo muy pocos capis. Como se hace eso de poner la opcion de los anónimos?? He estado mirando pero no sé como hacerlo... Gracias x decir k mi redacción es buena!! :D de verdad me encantó que dijeras eso!! Si te gustó Amy esperate a "skar... vaya morenazo!! Jajaja va a dar muxo juego ya veras...

Mil gracias!! Besitoss!!!

**Lyfe Potter: **aquí tienes mi actualización, tu tb tienes que actualizar!!! Jaja ya veras como poco a poco el fic va mejorando mucho. Si ke son difíciles los comienzos pero ke se le va hacer... espero tener mas reviews en este capi.

Besos!!


	4. Corazones rotos y un encuentro muy espec...

**Capitulo 4**

La llegada de Sirius y Remus a Privet Drive fue como llegar al cielo. Harry tenía tantas ganas de irse de allí que hubiera dado su Saeta de fuego. Bueno, tal vez su Saeta no, pero sí lo que le hubiesen pedido exceptuando su escoba y a Amy, por supuesto. Vio la cara de su padrino y se le echó encima para darle un abrazo. Nadie sabía cuánto le había echado de menos, era como un padre para él. Amy, más avergonzada que él, simplemente se presentó y les dio dos sonoros besos a cada uno.

-¡Harry! ¡Qué alegría verte!, todos te están esperando, pero antes de nada.... Feliz Cumpleaños!!! –dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dios Harry me olvidé!! –dijo Amy llevándose las manos a la cabeza- lo siento, con todo el lío de las maletas ni lo recordé, lo siento mucho –dijo dándole un abrazo. Lo que provocó un gesto de asco en las caras de sus tíos- prometo no olvidarlo nunca más.

-No te preocupes, supuse que no te habías acordado.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, pero te lo daré allí. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno, vamos, en marcha. Tú primero Remus –dijo Sirius

-¡Nº12 de Grimmauld Place!

Seguidamente fue Harry, Amy y Sirius. No hubo ninguna despedida por parte de los Dursley, ni otro tipo de comentario, lo que Harry agradeció.

Llegaron a la casa entre una espesa humareda de la chimenea y hollín en la cara. Estaban en la cocina. Harry pudo ver que no había cambiado nada. Hasta Kreacher seguía allí, con sus andrajos de siempre y con la misma mirada perdida que había visto la última vez. Entonces apareció Amy. Harry la miró y vio como Amy tenía algunas manchas negras en la cara y fue a lavarle la cara entre risitas que ambos se dirigían.

-Mírate, tienes la cara negra

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tú no eres menos sabes Harry Potter?

-Sí, lo imagino... espera... ya está, estás preciosa.

Todos se quedaron mirando, Sirius y Lupin que los miraban absortos y los demás chicos que no habían podido articular palabra al ver la escena.

-¡Harry! –chilló Hermione abalanzándose sobre su amigo.

-Heyy!! Qué tal chicos?? –respondió riendo, pues Hermione casi le ahoga- Hermione!! Pero qué cambiada estás, que demonios te has hecho?!!!

-Hola Harry –una tímida voz proveniente de la garganta de Ginny salió de entre los demás dejando la pregunta de Harry en el aire.

-Hola Ginny, ¿qué tal el verano?

-Bien, eh... bueno, feliz cumpleaños –dijo sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo.

-Sí Harry, feliz cumpleaños!! Te daremos los regalos esta tarde en la fiesta ok? –dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, muy bien chicos, gracias, ya tenía ganas de veros a todos. ¿Y los gemelos?

-Han ido a Londres con mamá. Ella no quería perderse tu llegada pero insistieron mucho, y ya sabes que esos pueden hacer de todo así que mamá les dijo que iría con ellos.

-Vaya... bueno, los veré después, vamos a subir los baúles a las habitaciones. ¿Dónde vamos a dormir nosotros, Sirius?

-Pues tu dormirás con Ron en la habitación vuestra. Amy dormirá con Ginny y con Hermione en la habitación de tres que hemos puesto en el segundo piso.

-Eh... bueno, yo había pensado otra cosa, pero bueno, supongo que así debe ser –dijo un poco sonrojado, pues sabía que iba a echar de menos los abrazos nocturnos de Amy, y ver su rostro cada mañana al despertar.

Subieron los baúles a las habitaciones. Entonces Harry recordó que no había hecho las presentaciones, aunque no era cuestión hacerlas a medio de subir las escaleras... Eso tendría que esperar hasta que pusieran sus cosas en orden

-Eh.. Amy, dejo mi baúl y te llevo el tuyo ¿ok? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, bueno, como quieras –le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

-¿Y porqué no podemos ir nosotras a acompañarla? Creo que no nos la vamos a comer –dijo Ginny un poco enojada por tanta atención hacia la chica.

-Pues... todavía no la conocéis, mejor que vaya yo, conmigo tiene confianza.

-Demasiada diría yo... –dijo Ginny entre dientes.

-Vuelvo ya, esperadme, ¿ok? –dijo Harry intentando ignorar el comentario de Ginny.

-Y... bueno yo soy Hermione –le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Hola Hermione, Harry me ha hablado mucho de todos vosotros. Tú eres Ginny no?

-Sí, eh... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Amy? –dijo Ginny algo dudosa.

-Claro, sólo pregunta.

-Tú y Harry.... eh... ¿sois primos verdad?

-No, en realidad no, mi madre y su madre son primas. Somos así como primos segundos o algo parecido, no sé.

-Ah.. pero eso que te dijo en la cocina al llegar...

-Bueno, es que nosotr...

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Vamos chicas?

-Sí –dijeron a unísono

Siguieron subiendo hasta el siguiente piso. Hermione y Ginny les señalaron la habitación y pasaron. Esta mostraba señales de que las chicas llevaban allí ya bastante tiempo, pues varias de sus cosas estaban echadas por el suelo. Bueno, mejor decir que las cosas eran de Ginny. Hermione solo tenía unos pocos libros encima de la cama, y algunas prendas de ropa que Harry nunca hubiera pensado que ella podría llevarlas. Pensó que debería de hablar con Ron, tenían muchas cosas que hablar.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la cama que sobra? –preguntó Harry.

-Es esta, la que esta al lado de la mía –dijo Herm pasando una mano encima de ella- yo dormiré en medio.

-Bueno chicas, yo os dejo solas, quiero hablar un rato con Ron. Luego vengo a veros ¿si?

-Muy bien, eh... Harry –llamó Amy.

-Dime amor.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo luego.

-Sí, claro, ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada, sólo quiero decirte una cosa –dijo sonriéndole para no preocuparle.

-Ah, muy bien, entonces subiré dentro de un rato, acomódate, y si necesitas algo baja.

-Bien.

Harry se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en la boca. Algo que pilló completamente desprevenidas a las otras chicas, que miraban cada una con un gesto diferente en la cara. No hay que decir que Ginny ardía completamente.

-Hasta luego chicas!! –dijo, y salió por la puerta, cerrándola despacio.

-Pero... un momento, ¿est... estáis juntos? –susurró Ginny.

-Ehm... sí, bueno, fue algo que ocurrió y... en fin, yo... lo siento Ginny.

-¿Tú qué tienes que sentir? Eh?

-Bueno, se nota bastante que él te gusta. Yo lo siento de verdad, sé lo que se pasa y por eso intentaré no estar cerca de él cuando estés tú delante, creo que así será mejor no?

-Ya no sé ni lo que quiero, bueno sí. Lo quiero a él.

Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación, refugiando su cara entre las manos, tapando su alma al mundo, pues la cara es el espejo del alma. Dejó a las dos chicas en la habitación. Amy quería ir tras ella, pero Hermione se lo impidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Pero... yo no quería que se pusiese así, de verdad lo siento Hermione.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará. Aunque tal vez le niegue a Harry la palabra hasta Hogwarts... es mejor dejarla sola ahora, no le gusta que le atosiguen.

-Dios, no creí que fuera a darme un beso. Yo no quiero llevarme mal con Ginny.

-Tranquila, lo asumirá, lo tiene que hacer, además, este verano, ella estaba olvidando a Harry, y seguramente antes de ir a Hogwarts ya lo habrá hecho. Esto se cumplirá de verdad, te lo aseguro. Luego no tendrás problemas.

Hermione dijo esto sin pensar. Las palabras salieron de su boca como una profecía. Lo decía tan segura... que no podía pensar que eso no iba a pasar. Sabía que sí, estaba segura. Aunque no podía decir cómo. Amy la miró extrañada. No sabía que ella pudiera tener algún tipo de poder sobre esas cosas.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Mmmm... bueno, eso, lo que oíste –dijo confusa.

-¿Pero... tú tienes algún tipo de sexto sentido o algo así? –dijo a medio reír

-Que yo sepa no... no sé qué me ha pasado. Bueno, será mejor que ordenes tus cosas, te ayudo?

Un ruido procedente de fuera las avisó, y cortó de pronto la conversación. Una lechuza ambarina picaba con su pico un resquicio de la ventana, intentando pasar para dar la carta a su dueña.

­­

--------------------------------------

-¿Ron?, ¿Ron?, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó Harry al baño

-Sí, un momento, ya salgo –respondió.

-Vale, voy ordenando mis cosas mientras. Te tengo que contar muchas cosas.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues empieza ya!! –dijo con tono algo ansioso...

-Bueno, lo primero... Amy y yo estamos juntos, ¡es genial! –dijo emocionado y con los nervios que salían a flor de piel con tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

-¿¿¿Qué???

-Sí, como lo oyes, este verano a sido el mejor. Dios Ron, no sabes lo que es...

-Lo que daría yo por tener a Hermione así..., igual que tú la tienes a ella.

-Ha cambiado mucho eh? Oye, y eso que me dijiste de unas cartas...

-Sí, eso es lo que más me preocupa. No sabe quién es, o no nos lo quiere decir. Ginny dice que leyó una, y que es verdad que no pone quién es. Será alguien de Hogwarts, pero no me hace ninguna gracia que le diga esas cosas –dijo con un tono de irá cada vez mayor

-¿Y qué le pone?

-Pues que la quiere mucho, que no le puede decir quién es, que su amor no puede ser correspondido.. bla, bla, bla...

-Bueno, tranquilo, seguramente será algún chico de Hogwarts y ya está. No creo que nos tengamos que preocupar por nada más serio que eso.

-Ya... pero es que a ella se le ve tan feliz cuando las lee. Creo que se las sabe de memoria, las ha leído millones de veces. Las relee todas las noches Harry, y ni se da cuenta de que existo –dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Vaya, no sabía que Hermione era tan romántica. Bah, seguro que se le pasa en unos días, ya verás.

-No sé Harry. Me tiene loco. Tan solo verla hace que me ponga muy nervioso, que mis sentidos no reaccionen y tantas otras cosas que creo que me desmonta entero.

-Tal vez Amy pueda echarte una mano. Ella podría hablar con Herm para ver lo que siente y eso. Sería buena idea no?

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Claro Ron, eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cuándo hablaras con ella?

-No sé, en cuanto podamos tener un rato para estar solos.

Tras esto Ginny apareció en la habitación llamando a su hermano y corriendo a su regazo con las manos entre la cara, sollozando estruendosamente, y bastante alterada.

Harry vio la escena asombrado de ver a su amiga en tal estado. No sabía qué hacer. "Oh, Dios" –pensó- "Ya se debe de haber enterado"

-Ginny, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry acercándose poco a poco.

-N..nada, Harry, déjame –dijo llorando a lágrima viva.

-Venga Ginny, cuéntamelo (cuéntame (8) :P jajaja, perdonad, pero son las 8 de la mañana, me tengo k ir ahora al instituto y mi cabeza no da para más jajaja)

-Déjame sola con mi hermano, por favor Harry.

-Sí, como tú quieras, pero luego yo quiero hablar contigo vale?

-Vale, pero ahora vete.

Tras esta pequeña conversación, Harry salió de la habitación. No sabía qué le iba a decir a Ginny cuando hablara con ella. Tal vez ni siquiera hablasen. Se sentía estúpido y egoísta. Nunca tuvo que besar a Amy delante de Ginny. Pero el deseo le había ganado la partida. Ahora no sabía dónde ir. A la habitación de las chicas no, desde luego, si Ginny terminaba de hablar con Ron y se dirigía allí... no, definitivamente allí no. Aunque podía ir para verla... "No, Harry, si se presenta Ginny será peor" "Voy a ver a Sirius" fue su elección. Se encaminó a la cocina, por el camino se escuchaban voces. Seguramente Sirius y Lupin estuvieran hablando. Pero al llegar a la puerta, que estaba cerrada, le picó la curiosidad y se detuvo a escuchar.

­­

--------------------------------------

Escuchó unos ruidos sordos al otro lado de la puerta. Seguramente serían los elfos que iban a despertarlo. Tres toques a la puerta le advirtieron de ello. Entonces, un pequeño bultito apareció por la puerta.

-Señor, sus padres le esperan para desayunar dentro de 15 minutos. Hoy pasarán el día en el Callejón Diagón, comerán en Hogsmade, luego volverán al callejón Diagón, señor. Sus padres le dijeron a Lender que le informara al señor.

-Muy bien, bajaré enseguida. Puedes irte.

No le apetecía salir hoy de casa. Estaba deprimido. Contaba cada día hasta la llegada a Hogwarts con intensidad. Le ponía nervioso el mero hecho de sentirla cerca. Le nublaba los sentidos con sólo ver su sonrisa, que por desgracia nunca era para él. Sentía rabia y celos del Weasley. Sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo estaba colado por ella y no iba a permitir que al final acabasen juntos. De ninguna forma su Hermione iba a estar con alguien pobre como él. Ella se merecía todo los lujos posibles.

A veces tenía ganas de gritar al mundo lo que sentía. Decir que a amaba, y que odiaba a la mayoría de los Slytherin por ser lo que era. Pero no, no podía hacer nada de eso.

Esto le frustraba intensamente y hacía que se odiara a sí mismo por tener que llevar puesta una máscara. Poner la cara que no tenía, tan solo por unos ideales que ya ni siquiera defendía. Era imposible seguir así.

Ahora sólo tenía el apoyo de su madre, de "skar y de Snape. Este también había sido un apoyo importante. Lo comprendió cuando se lo contó, y propuso ayudarlo en lo posible. Esto fue más o menos a finales del curso anterior.

Snape los juntaba en las clases para hacer las pociones. Intentaba que los trabajos, aunque no podía hacerlos junto a los de otras casas, fuera necesario consultar al otro. Realmente le había gustado que Snape los pusiera siempre juntos, así la podía tener cerca, oler su aroma a viento fresco de otoño. Su fragancia a azahar...

Pero lo que más odiaba de todo ello es que la tenía que insultar, aunque le doliera hasta en lo más profundo de su alma. Tenía que guardar las apariencias y no despertar sospechas. Aunque alguien sí que había notado algún cambio en el chico.

Se duchó rápido. Se puso uno de sus trajes más elegantes que tenía. Sabía perfectamente a qué restaurante de Hogsmade iban a ir, y su padre no admitía otro tipo de prendas. Realmente lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que llevar traje. Sabía que aunque rechistara no habría remedio, por lo que decidió no decir ni una palabra.

Bajó a desayunar. En el vestíbulo se encontró con "skar que iba vestido parecido a Draco. Se saludaron con un gesto y una sonrisa. Realmente eran un apoyo mutuo.

Entraron en el comedor. Solamente estaban sentados los padres de Draco. No había rastro de sus tíos. Tampoco de Thomas. No pensaba que fueran a irse tan pronto. La iniciación todavía no había tenido lugar y era imposible que no estuviesen en la mesa a la hora indicada.

Se miraron con gesto cómplice. Estaban pensando lo mismo.

A Draco se le ocurrió que tal vez la iniciación sería ese día, por lo que se llevaban a los chicos fuera. Ya que ellos no iban a proceder a hacerla. Seguramente sería eso, pues se veía a su padre algo tenso, nervioso y enfadado.

Enfadado con su hijo y con su sobrino. Sobre todo con Draco, pues le había decepcionado enormemente. "skar también, por supuesto, aunque no tenía el poder suficiente como para llevarlo a hacer eso.

Unos pasos rápidos les alertaron que Thomas venía corriendo desde su habitación junto con su padre que le llamaba para que se estuviese quieto. Draco sonrió al ver al chiquillo. Le gustaban los niños, aunque no tenía demasiada mano con ellos. Tal vez fuera resultado del poco trato que tenía con ellos.

No tenía ninguna hambre. No quería comer nada.

Se levantó sin apenas haber bebido unos sorbos de zumo y salió por la puerta. Nadie lo miró excepto "skar. Su sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar con él. En el restaurante podrían hablar más tranquilamente, pues Lucius no iría con ellos y en el callejón no le gustaba hablar de ciertas cosas.

Draco se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la entrada. Mirando el fuego sin perderse ningún movimiento, observándolo todo con perspicacia. De pronto contempló como alguien se movía entre las llamas. Bailaba con furor, como al ritmo de una música loca. Movía sus caderas sensualmente, su pelo caía sobre sus hombros. No le veía la cara, pero sabía a quién pertenecía ese cuerpo y ese movimiento, era Hermione.

Como un cubo de agua fría le cayó la pesada mano de "skar en el hombro. Lo miró inquisitivamente y le hizo una seña para que le siguiese.

Se levantó pesadamente, todavía con el recuerdo de Hermione bailando en la cabeza. Como si todavía la tuviese aún delante, bailando sólo para él.

Vio como su padre se despedía de su madre y se dirigía hacía el otro lado de la casa.

­­

--------------------------------------

Hermione miró ilusionada a la lechuza. Esperaba que fuera una carta para ella. Aquellas que le mandaba su misterioso admirador. Ese que le hacía sentirse viva y querida. Le llegaban tan adentro... y tenía unas ganas de saber quién pudiera escribir semejantes palabras y versos. Todos preciosos, sacados de lo más profundo del alma donde nadie más que la propia persona puede llegar.

Trazó mil veces las líneas del que fuera autor de la carta. Dibujó su cara una y otra vez. Moldeó su cuerpo que para ella era perfecto. Y se retó a dedicarle algo a la oscuridad. Oscuridad que la ataba y aferraba. De verdad se sentía sola, aunque tuviese todo el amor que Ron le podía aportar nada le valía. Nada. Tan solo las palabras de su desdichado.

Se acercó con paso presuroso. Quería saber si esa carta era para ella y en ella se descubría la limpia y pulcra caligrafía del desconocido.

Abrió la ventana, y la cerró corriendo. Dispuesta a darle una respuesta a "él" en caso de que fuera suya la carta.

Amy mientras tanto miraba como Hermione abría la carta cuidadosamente como si tuviera suspendido entre las manos el más preciado diamante del mundo.

Un gesto desilusionada se plasmó en su cara. No era su nuevo "amor platónico" sino que era una carta de la señora Weasley.

_Estamos en el Caldero Chorreante venir para acá, os esperaremos aquí. Creo que será bueno pasar un día fuera. Además, así podremos adelantar algunas compras de material para el colegio. Daros prisa. Espero que Harry haya llegado junto con Amy._

_Molly._

­­

--------------------------------------

-Remus, sabes que ellos son de vital importancia. Y que ella es una buena influencia. Pero esto no me lo esperaba, sinceramente –dijo Sirius.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no has pensado que tal vez sea mejor así? Puede que incluso puedan aprender el uno del otro. Harry tiene muchos poderes, y Amy tiene algunos que Harry hasta ahora desconoce.

-Me digas lo que me digas sabes que necesito tiempo para admitirlo. Bueno de todas formas confío en ellos plenamente. Nos están ayudando.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Harry cuando lo sepa?

-Creo que bien. Él sabe aceptar las cosas rápidamente. Estos años han sido relámpago.

Harry dio un paso y abrió la puerta. Ellos se callaron al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry? –preguntó Sirius algo molesto por no poder seguir la conversación con su colega.

-Sólo vine a verte. Hermione y Amy están arreglando las maletas, y Ginny y Ron están hablando de algo.

-Ahm... eh... bueno, pues, yo te quería hacer una pregunta.

-Adelante

-Lo de antes con Amy... es un poco sospechoso y...

-Sirius. Si quieres saber si tengo algo con ella o no... Sí, es cierto, estamos juntos.

Se quedó mirando a su padrino con gesto cansado y diciéndole que no dijera ni una palabra más sobre el asunto.

A Harry le estaba costando bastante aquello. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba. Pero no quería que hubiera un revuelo por aquello. Le parecía una auténtica tontería. Y cuando se enterara la señora Weasley...

No quería ni pensarlo. Seguramente les daría una charla sobre las consecuencias del "acto sexual" y que no deben hacerlo a una edad tan temprana. A saber ella y el señor Weasley... mejor ni pensarlo.

Hermione y Amy entraron en la cocina de repente seguidas de Ron y Ginny.

Herm portaba un pergamino. Parecía una carta que entregó a Sirius. Amy le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, consecuencia de la presencia de Sirius y Lupin. Ron fue a su lado y Ginny ni le miró.

Sirius leyó la carta y se la pasó a Lupin. Se miraron y se levantaron.

-Vamos chicos. Nos vamos a Londres –dijo con una espléndida sonrisa.

­­

--------------------------------------

No entendía nada. Cada día que lo pensaba seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, Draco Malfoy?

¿Por qué no podía ser otro cualquiera?

Un simple muggle. Preferiría eso antes que ser quien era. A tener que poner la cara que no tenía. A dar una imagen que odiaba y le repugnaba.

¿En realidad se odiaba a sí mismo?

La respuesta no tardó en venirle a la cabeza: Sí, se odiaba a sí mismo, en todo su ser. Por lo que era, y por lo que tenía que hacer. Por ser un Slytherin. Cómo lo odiaba todo.

Sólo podían salvarlo esos ojos marrones, tan profundos y vivos como el mismísimo cráter de un volcán.

Se sentía perdido. Y entonces empezó a recordar esa canción que un día había escuchado, esa canción que su niña estaba escuchando en un claro cerca del lago cuando estaban en Hogwarts. La había conjurado, seguro. Ella estaba con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía un cuaderno y escribía en él. La música sonaba...

_Hay veces que..._

_Mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,_

_Y necesito de tabla, tu amor_

_Para asirme a ella en mi tempestad._

Sólo la necesitaba a ella, que le diera su amor que sabía que era mucho. Quería que sus hermosos brazos lo rodearan, que su aliento chocara con el suyo y que le susurrara al oído que le amaba.

_Pensando en ti,_

_Me paso el día pensando en ti._

-¡Draco!, despierta hombre!, estas en la parra tio

-Perdona "skar, estaba pensando... bueno, déjalo.

-Jajajaja, cada día estás más raro.

-Tienes razón. Anda, vamos.

Bajaron del carruaje, iban a pasar al Caldero Chorreante. A él no le gustaba porque era muy oscuro y la gente bastante rara.

Entraron. Y aunque tuvo que acostumbrarse a la penumbra que allí reinaba, fue como un rayo de luz. Allí estaba ella. Hermosa, como siempre pero... en su cara se posó un gesto de desconcierto ¿era ella de verdad? Estaba tan cambiada... más... rebelde. Sí, eso era. También mucho más arreglada. Hablaba con Potter y Weasley. La hermana de este estaba conversando con otra chica. ¡Y qué chica! Pero nada comparado con su Hermione.

Le miró cuando entró. Le desarmaba con su mirada, tan fría como el propio hielo. Sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, que todo le daba vueltas. Ella estaba allí, pero a la vez tan lejos. No. No podía permitirlo. Iría ahora mismo, y le diría que la amaba. Que era él quién le enviaba las cartas y que no podía seguir vivo un minuto más si no era con ella.

"_¡Tonto! ¿Qué estas diciendo?, no puedes ir ahora, primero le tienes que mostrar quien eres realmente"_ se dijo.

Sí, eso haría, le demostraría que no era quien ellos creían. Incluso estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con Potter si ella se lo pedía.

Entonces ocurrió.

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le vino. Un dolor insoportable que le cortaba la respiración. Aulló como un lobo y se encogió, intentando tranquilizarse ante tal dolor que no sabía que podía ser. Levantó la cabeza. Hermione le miraba, ¿había en su gesto preocupación? No, era imposible. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlo los posó en la otra chica. Todo el mundo le miraba menos ella, que parecía muy interesada en el techo. Una voz

"_Sé tu secreto, lo que escondes. Sé quién eres, y no es precisamente la imagen que quieres dar"_

Y se desmayó. Quedó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. "skar y Narcisa lo levantaron y lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones del Caldero. Hermione, Ginny, Amy, Harry y Ron subieron para buscar a la señora Weasley, mientras comentaban lo que le había pasado a Malfoy. Hermione sentía una sensación extraña.

Él no les había dicho nada, y la había mirado de una forma.... ¿cómo definirla?

-Oye, ¿puedes venir a echarnos una mano? –preguntó "skar.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Hermione.

-Sí, mi primo se ha desmayado. Ayúdame por favor.

-Esto... yo no..., no puedo –dijo todo lo firmemente que pudo.

-Quédate con él un momento, que tengo que ir a buscar a mi tía.

Hermione notó que había un pequeño tono de súplica en la voz. Pero desechó la idea, ya que él también debía de ser un Malfoy y en ellos eso era imposible.

"skar se acercó. Hermione empezó a temblar ligeramente. No sabía aún porqué, pero lo hacía.

"skar le cogió de la mano. Su calor la invadió, produciendo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se pusiera de punta.

-Por favor, sólo será un momento – la miró despacio y se dio cuenta de quién era, era ella, la chica de la que estaba enamorado Draco.

-¡No voy a permitir que se quede con Malfoy! –exclamó Ron, haciendo que los demás pegaran un bote.

-Tranquilo, no le hará nada, esta inconsciente.

-Me da lo mismo no quiero que...

-¡Ron! Seré yo la que decida no? –dijo Hermione casi enfadada- sé cuidarme si Malfoy me intenta hacer algo y lo sabes.

-Haz lo que quieras

-Eh... ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo más calmada.

-Oh! Perdonadme por no presentarme, soy "skar Malfoy –dijo sonriéndoles a todos.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, ellos son Harry, Ginny, Amy y Ron.

-Encantado. Bien, ¿te podrás quedar con él unos minutos?

-Esta bien –dijo dando un gran suspiro, "skar la había dejado perpleja ¿cómo podía ser que fuera un Malfoy?- ¿dónde está Malfoy?, chicos id con la señora Weasley, ahora iré yo.

-Ven por aquí –dijo "skar.

Hermione le siguió y entró en la habitación. Draco estaba tendido en una cama. Tenía el torso descubierto. Hermione abrió los ojos al verlo. Jamás se imaginó que Malfoy poseyera ese potente cuerpo. Parecía el mismísimo Lucifer y a la vez un ángel del cielo. Se veía tan inocente...

"_Hermione, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¡Es Malfoy!" _se reprochó.

-Volveré en un minuto.

-Descuida, estaré bien –se dijo más para sí misma. Estaba empezando a notar que sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¡Qué calor hace aquí...! –dijo abanicándose con una mano.

Lo observó detenidamente, ¿qué le podría haber pasado? Malfoy desmayándose en medio de un establecimiento público, ¡de locos! Tal vez podría haber cambiado, ahora ya seria un ser humano... bah, tonterías. Malfoy era como era, y nadie podría cambiarlo. Rió sola como una tonta. Malfoy empezó a moverse en la cama: estaba despertando.

Abrió los ojos. Y la vio, como si se tratara de una visión hermosa. Sólo ella, allí y con él.

-Hermione...

­­

--------------------------------------

Holassss!!!!!!!

Ya estoy aquí!!! Jajaja siento haber tardado tanto... pero el instituto me tiene loca!!!!! Tengo tanto que hacer que ni siquiera me quedan fuerzas al final de dia para ponerme a escribir 4 palabras en el ordenador... ufffff en fin, intentaré sacar más tiempo para poner actualizar más rápido en el siguiente capi.

Bueno, bueno parece que la cosa ya esta cogiendo forma no???

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o me quiere decir alguna rectificación etc... etc... que me mande un mail o un review... :P jajjaja

Dejadme alguno xfiiiiii

Este es el capi más largo que he escrito. Perdonad si tiene algún error... pero no lo he leido. Sé que es bastante malo.... pero bueno, después de estar toda la tarde haciendo comentarios de diapositivas de Egipto y Grecia para Historia del Arte la mente no esta dispuesta a seguir funcionando... asike este fic tan malo lo achaco a la falta de imaginación cuando mi cerebro se niega a pensar..

Dios!!! Qué rayadas!!!!!! Uffff en fín gente, nos vemosssss

Ciaoooo!!!!!!!

Ahora contexto reviews :P :

**Lyfe potter: **ola wapa!! Gracias x tu review!!! Tu fic sigue genial sigue así!!! Actualiza pronto, y tranki, no te mataré... aún :P jajaja, es pronto para que Draco y Herm se encuentren, igual que en el mio... upps!! Acabo de dar una pista :P Bueno, ya ves a Harry y a Amy en Grimmauld Place.... jajaja y lo que queda aún.... ufffff espero que te guste este cap. Muchos besitos!!!!

**Andy Yogima: **Bua!!!! Pedazo review!!!!! Jajajaja ojalá que todos fueran como el tuyo jejejeje. Uufffff, te atreves a pensar mucho eh??? Jajaja sólo te digo que puede que hayas acertado en alguna cosilla que otra :P, la verdad sq me quedé algo pillada pense: o ella es muy lista, o yo doy demasiadas pistas y soy muy tonta. Jajajaja, en fin. Muchas gracias x todo lo que me dijiste!!!!!!!! Me llego muy dentro, y cosas así son las que me hacen que sigua escribiendo aunque tenga pocos lectores... ï 


	5. El primer roce y las dudas

Capitulo 5

No podía creérselo. No, no podía ser verdad... Parpadeó varias veces, aceptando que ésa era la realidad. Que no era una visión, sino ella, simplemente ella, de carne y hueso.

Hermione no se movía. Tan solo se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus manos, esta nerviosa.

"_¿Nerviosa? ¿Yo? No, que va. Es una tontería. ¡Hermione! ¡Por Dios! No seas tonta, no te tienes que poner nerviosa solo porque Malfoy esté allí, así, medio desnudo y mirándote de esa manera. ¡Tonta! " _se recrimin

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó confuso.

-Mmmm, te desmayaste en el comedor –dijo en un susurro.

-Me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde está mi primo y mi madre?

-Creo que abajo. Tu primo me dijo que pasara un momento, por si despertabas y eso...

"_Eso es una conversación civilizada con Malfoy?, por Dios esto es de locos!!"_

-¿Y tu aceptaste así sin más? –dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, yo suelo ayudar a la gente, Malfoy. Y más si me lo pide alguien tan dulce como tu primo, ¿de verdad sois familia? –dijo lo más fría posible.

-Yo también ayudo a la gente, a mi manera, Granger, y sí, somos familia, aunque no lo parezca

-Vaya... pues a ver si aprendes –suspiró- mejor voy a avisar a tu primo de que te has despertado. Espero no tener que volver a verte hasta Hogwarts. Adiós, Malfoy.

-Espera

-¿Qué? ¿A qué tengo que esperar? ¿A que el señorito me de permiso?

-No, es que no me encuentro muy bien. Quédate, por favor Hermione. Por lo menos hasta que venga alguien.

No sabía qué le pasaba al Slytherin. ¿Le había pedido que se quedara? y además le había dicho: _por favor Hermione_, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo o ella se estaba volviendo loca.

Algo en su interior le decía que había cambiado, que confiara en él, pero al mirar esos ojos grises, tan fríos como el propio hielo le advertían de que en el fondo era un Malfoy. Tan parecido a su padre que apenas se les distinguía.

Draco sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Le estaba mirando. Y se iba a quedar, lo sabía. No había expresión alguna en su rostro. Pero fue hacia una silla cercana y se sentó. Cruzó las piernas cuidadosamente colocándose la mini falda negra que llevaba puerta y le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué miras?

-A ti. Malfoy, no me creo que aún no me hayas insultado. Pensé que al despertar me ordenarías que me largara...

-Eh... bueno yo...

"skar entró sonriendo en la habitación y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿ya estás mejor? Perdona Hermione si he tardado mucho.

-Nada, no te preocupes –le dijo sonriendo- Bueno yo me voy. Hasta luego.

-Adiós –dijeron ambos.

­

Hermione caminó hacia donde habían ido los chicos cuando ella y "skar iban hacia la habitación de Malfoy.

Prefería no pensar. El comportamiento de Malfoy fue muy raro, aunque ella lo achacó al mareo y la confusión.

Rió por lo bajo al recordar el calorcito que le había subido por todo el cuerpo al ver el torso desnudo del Slytherin. Sacó de su pequeña mochila una hoja donde su admirador secreto le había escrito una poesía:

_Para ver el mundo en un grano de arena,_

_El cielo en la pequeña flora._

_Sostener el infinito con la mano abierta,_

_y detener la eternidad en una hora._

A Hermione le encantaba aquel pequeño párrafo de lo que tenía que ser una poesía o algún escrito. Pensó risueña si aquella persona tendría el mismo cuerpo que Malfoy. Pensándolo bien, Malfoy estaba bastante bien.

Se fijó que había una habitación abierta. Dentro había bastante ruido, por lo que dedujo que allí debían estar sus amigos.

-¡Herm! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó Ron- ¿Qué has hecho con Malfoy?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo he esperado en la habitación hasta que ha llegado "skar, además, yo no te tengo por qué dar explicaciones – dijo molesta.

-Bueno, bajad esos humos chicos, que de lo fríos que estáis os puede dar una bludger en la cabeza y rebotaros.

-Sí, Fred, tienes razón. Relajaros, sabéis que a mamá no le gusta que estéis así.

-¿Dónde está vuestra madre? –preguntó Herm

-Ha ido abajo, está dejando algunas compras para que nos la guarde Tom. Después volveremos a recogerlas.

-Entonces será mejor que bajemos, ¿no os parece?

La mañana pasó tranquila. Yendo de una tienda a otra, y mirando mil cosas. Hermione casi se vuelve loca en la librería, pero Ginny y Amy la sacaron casi a empujones.

-Esperad chicas, dejadme un momento. Quiero mirar a ver si tienen un libro. Esperadme en Las Tres Escobas. Iré en seguida, lo prometo –dijo, y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la librería.

-No tiene remedio ¿verdad? –dijo Amy.

-No, y eso que todavía no la conoces bien... espera a que lleves unos meses con ella en Hogwarts.

Ginny decidió que debería dejar lo de Harry a un lado. Todavía quedaba un mes para convivir con ella y suponía que si no se llevaban bien iba a ser bastante difícil.

Por eso intentó durante toda la mañana, llevarse bien y no tenerle rencor. Después de todo ella no tenía ninguna culpa de que el chico no se fijara en ella.

-¿A qué casa quieres ir?

-Pues no sé... Harry me habló mucho de Hogwarts cuando estábamos en Privet Drive. Espero quedar en Gryffindor como vosotros cuando me seleccionen.

-Slytherin es la peor casa, sin duda. Y Snape el peor profesor.

-Sí, ya me lo contó. En realidad creo que hay poco que no me haya contado –afirmó Amy riendo.

Llegaron a Las Tres Escobas riendo y hablando sobre Hogwarts y lo que harían ese curso.

Amy pensó que parecía imposible que Ginny hubiese cambiado tanto desde que salió corriendo de la habitación. ¡Y eso que sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas! ¿Tendría razón Hermione en lo que dijo?

­

Buscó entre los estantes, estaba segura de que lo había visto aunque no lo encontraba por ningún sitio. Quería el libro en su idioma original, y había estado allí.

Susurró el nombre del libro, como si así fuera a caerle a los pies.

Sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás. Recorriendo con una mano su cintura y con la otra cerrándole los ojos.

-Para ver el mundo en un grano de arena, el cielo en la pequeña flora. Sostener el infinito con la mano abierta, y detener la eternidad en una hora.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione se tensó un poco más. Quiso hablar pero algo se lo impedía. Sólo podía ser él. No le había dicho a nadie más que le había escrito aquella poesía.

En un acto reflejo se llevó una mano a la boca, y con la otra acarició la mano de él que le pasaba por la cintura.

-Shh... Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente...

Quiso darse la vuelta, pero no le dejaba. Simplemente estaban así, pegados, como si se conocieran de siempre, cómplices de un amor que estaba empezando a nacer en el anonimato y que sólo ellos eran los protagonistas. Sintió su aliento en su oreja, no quería que se marchara, y no sabía por qué pero tenía esa sensación.

-Hasta pronto, princesa.

Y se fue. Dejando un aroma a colonia masculina algo fuerte. A Hermione le pareció haberla olido antes, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por recordarlo. Se dirigió a la recepción. Dispuesta a preguntar por el chico y por el libro.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto salir a un chico ahora mismo?

-No, cariño, no me he dado cuenta, estaba leyendo. Tan sólo han devuelto un libro.

-¿Qué libro? –pregunto ansiosa.

-Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda.

A Hermione se le palideció la cara. Ese es el libro que había estado buscando. Y él le había dicho una frase de uno de esos poemas. Todo era mucha casualidad, pero a la vez sentía una sensación de felicidad en su pecho superior a lo que jamás había sentido.

-¿Me lo puedo llevar?

-Sí, claro.

­

Ron movía las manos nervioso y miraba de reojo a la puerta. Hermione estaba tardando mucho y no quería pensar nada malo.

-Chicos, ¿no creéis que está tardando mucho Herm?

-Estará embelesada leyendo algún libro como _Aritmacia para sabelotodos_, jajaja –dijo George.

-Gracioso... –farfulló.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Hermione radiante de felicidad. Sabía que estaba cerca de conocerlo. Disfrutaba dibujando su figura en su mente, pero deseaba conocerlo, saber quién era. Todo eso la estaba matando por dentro, y más sabiendo que era de Hogwarts. Seguro que habían tenido trato, ¿quién sería?

-Hola, perdonad por tardar –dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó ansioso Ron.

-Bueno... eh... –piensa Herm...- no encontraba el libro, y en recepción tenían mal los datos y... en fin, un lío.

-Venga chicos. Tenemos que volver a casa. Hay que preparar la fiesta de Harry –dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla con tanto énfasis que consiguió tirarla hacia atrás.

­

Draco rezaba para que no le hubiera visto. Se había arriesgado mucho, pero le había sido imposible no acercarse. Sonreía para sí mismo. La felicidad apenas le cabía en el pecho. Sabía que al final lo conseguiría, que al final la tendría.

Cómo ansiaba sus labios, y como deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sentía que la necesitaba para respirar, su sonrisa era como un aliento dándole vida.

Incluso simplemente con verla a lo lejos y saber que era ella, se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo.

La primera vez que sintió todo esto fue muy extraño para él. No había experimentado el amor en sí. Sólo pequeños roces con su madre. Ni tan siguiera con sus amigos. Fue como si un niño empezara a andar por primera vez, y diera unos pequeños pasitos que luego le guiarán por la vida.

Sintió deseos de gritarle al mundo lo que le ocurría. Pero no podía, siempre era igual. Nunca podía mostrarse expresivo, un robot. Sin sentimientos y sin nada, arcaico completamente.

Dejo de pensar en eso y se dirigió junto a "skar hacia donde se encontraba su madre hablando con un tipo, cerca del carruaje. Hablaban muy bajo, casi era un susurro.

Draco intentó coger alguna frase o palabra que decían, pero el intento fue en vano.

Terminó de hablar y les hizo una señal para que se dirigieran al carruaje.

­

Entraron en Grimmauld Place. La señora Weasley se dirigió a la cocina donde ya estaba Tonks esperándoles. Sirius y Remus se fueron hacia el salón, seguramente para arreglarlo un poco.

Harry y Amy pensaron que ese era el momento ideal para estar solos. En todo el día apenas habían tenido ocasión de estar un ratito solos.

Mientras Ron, Herm, Ginny y los gemelos se iban hacia una de sus habitaciones, Harry y Amy se escaparon hacia una habitación escondida en el segundo piso.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, respirando dificultosamente por la carrera.

Amy se apoyó en la puerta, sonriéndole. Harry se echó hacia delante y la besó. Para ellos fue como recargar pilas después de un día ajetreado. Una pequeña fuente de vida. Con un susurro, Harry hechizó la puerta para que no entrara nadie y se dirigió a la cama.

Amy sonreía y le susurraba frases su oído mientras el se encargaba de marcar su cuello. Se tumbaron, deseando que aquello fuera eterno. Deseando unir sus cuerpos y ser el uno del otro para siempre.

­

Hermione sujetaba el libro fuertemente, con la mirada distraída y sonriendo tontamente. Se acordaba de todo, de cualquier detalle, de cualquier roce... quería conocerlo ya. Sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y... se acordó de Draco Malfoy.

Nadie se lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto. Habían hablado como si tal cosa. Había cambiado algo en él, Herm lo sabía, pero se sentía tan inquieta que no quería saberlo. Tal vez pudiese tratar de los mortífagos y con eso sería de gran ayuda a la Orden. Dejo de pensar en todo eso cuando se fijo en Ron.

Él la estaba mirando fijamente. Sentía una presión en el pecho, algo que la ahogaba. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía darle lo que él le pedía. No estaba enamorada de Ron Weasley. Sí sentía un gran cariño y amistad, pero no amor. No lo deseaba como deseaba a su extraño.

Ginny reía con los gemelos. Habían inventado un nuevo caramelo, que te hacía flexible completamente, hasta límites insospechados... Mientras Ron y Herm se miraban. Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban con hilos de tristeza. La tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Fue Herm la que rompió el contacto visual abriendo su libro y poniéndose a leer. Lo acariciaba intentando sentir algo que le diera una pista para descifrar la identidad de él.

Nada. No sacaba nada en claro, sólo se acordaba de Malfoy tumbado en aquella cama, cuando aún estaba inconsciente. ¿Por qué se acordaba de Malfoy? Joder, estaba bueno pero.... ¡qué obsesión!

Entonces se acordó de lo que le había dicho a Amy aquella mañana. ¿Podría tener un especie de poder?

Se puso nerviosa tan sólo de pensarlo, pero tenía que hablar con alguien. Si eso era cierto necesitaba ayuda para averiguar de donde había salido y cómo controlarlo.

Decidió ir a ver a Lupin, seguro que él y Sirius tenían la solución. Sí, seguro que sí. Y si no, al comienzo de curso Dumbledore la ayudaría.

Cerró el libro y salió corriendo de la habitación camino al salón.  
Mientras, Ron miraba como su Herm se iba, dejando un halo de su olor en la habitación.

-¡Mira, Ron! –decía Ginny sonriendo mientras se convertía en chicle.

-Chicos, ya sabéis lo que tendréis si mamá se entera de que le habéis dado eso a Ginny.

-Tranquilo Ronie, no diremos que has sido nuestro cómplice –dijo Fred riendo.

­

Harry acariciaba el cuerpo de Amy, desnudos bajo las sábanas. Aún quedaba más de media hora para la fiesta. No quería bajar, sólo quería estar allí con su chica.

Recordó que Amy quería hablar con él. Al decírselo parecía preocupada, aunque ella le aseguró que no. No quería agobiarla mucho, ahora todo era nuevo para ella. Además, seguramente sus padres visitarían el cuartel de la Orden... Realmente no le hacía mucha gracia... descartó la idea, pues sus padres estaban de viaje.

-Cariño, ¿querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó suavemente.

-Eh... ¡Ah! ¡Sí!, se me había olvidado por completo –dijo con una sonrisa pícara- o tal vez me hiciste olvidarlo –dijo dándole un beso.

-Jajaja, venga y cuéntame eso. Tenemos que irnos dentro de poco.

-Bueno, esta bien, como digas –dijo en tono vencido- se trata de Ginny.

-Oups! ¿Te dijo algo?

-Bueno... no exactamente. Verás, cuando te fuiste de la habitación, y bueno, "descubrió" lo nuestro pues... se puso algo eh.... ¿histérica? Se fue llorando como y corriendo como un vendaval. Yo no quería que se pusiese así. Ella te quiere tanto

como yo.

-Lo sé, entró en la habitación mientras Ron y yo hablábamos, lloró en el regazo de Ron, y me dijo que me marchara.

-Creo que debemos de tener cuidado para no estar demasiado juntos cuando esté ella delante.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, esto me pilla de improviso –dijo confuso- nunca se había puesto así.

-Pero... ¿sabes? Hermione me dijo, bueno, no me dijo es más, me afirmó que Ginny iba a asumir lo nuestro y que cuando llegue Hogwarts ella ya te habrá olvidado. Fue rarísimo, como una premonición.

-Vaya... ¿Herm tiene poderes? Jajaja, que novedad. Supongo que se pondrá muy nerviosa por que algo está fuera de su control.

-jajaja, anda, vamos a vestirnos. Y acuérdate de lo de Ginny, yo no quiero tenerla en contra.

-Tranquila cielo, todo por ti –dijo dándole un pequeño besito.

-Hey, ¡por cierto!, quisiera darte mi regalo ahora, en vez de abajo con los demás.

-Claro, como quieras –sonrió Harry, estaba nervioso ¿qué le regalaría?

Mientras una pelirroja escuchaba a través de la puerta. Con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Tal vez de rabia o... de amor.

­

-¡Sirius!¡Remus! –gritó Hermione por encima de la música.

-¿Qué? ¿Hermione? –preguntó Sirius

-¡Sí! Bajad la música, a gritos no puedo contaros nada

Lupin fue corriendo a bajar el volumen de la radio hechizada.

-Dios, ¡qué gusto! Mmm, bueno he venido a contaros una cosa. Es una duda... que no sé si tengo bueno... una especie de ehm.... ¿poder?

-¿?

-¿?

-Sí, no me miréis así. Esta mañana estaba con Amy en la habitación y... bueno, a ella le preocupaba una cosa y yo bueno, le dije muy segura, afirmando que se iba a solucionar y... fue raro, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin yo siquiera pensarlas, no sé qué puede ser.

-Bueno..., pues.... –articuló Lupin sorprendido- creo que le preguntaremos a Dumbledore. Puede que estés desarrollando algún tipo de poder premonitorio. No sería la primera vez.. pero ¿en ti? No perteneces a una familia de sangre limpia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-Pues mucho –sentenció Sirius

-¿Quieres decir que si fuera de sangre limpia podría haber heredado el poder y entonces no sería raro? Dime si me equivoco.

-De nuevo ha acertado señorita Granger –dijo Sirius riendo.

-Decírselo a Dumbledore, estaré más tranquila.

-Muy bien. Hablaremos con él, o será mejor que hables tú –Hermione se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia donde lo hacía Lupin.

-¡Dumbledore!

­

-Ginny querida. Avisa a Harry y a Amy. A ver dónde se habrán podido meter estos dos. Todo está preparado. ¡Chicos! ¡Dejad de hacer eso! Vamos, Ron cielo, Hermione ya está abajo con Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore? –preguntó extrañado- ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vino a ver a Harry. Y ahora vamos, hay que estar preparados para cuando entre Harry.

La señora Weasley se apresuró a entrar en el salón. Ron vio un trocito de la melena de Hermione por la rendija de la puerta. Era sólo un trocito, pero tan hermoso...

Se la tenía que quitar de la cabeza. Hermione no era para él, nunca lo sería.

Su mundo se empezaba a deshacer. Se derrumbaba por momentos. Sentía que le ahogaban. Quería morir, y a la vez vivir para verla feliz.

Pero feliz... ¿cómo? Sin él. Ella no quería sus caricias, ni sus besos. Y a la vez él quería darle todo, su vida entera.

Ella. Toda ella maravillosa. Lo más bonito del mundo. Y él... sin poder disfrutar de su amor. Amor que guardaba para otra persona. Una persona invisible, que no tenía cuerpo, pero sí alma de poeta. Todo era un juego. Un absurdo juego, cuyo precio estaba pagando.

Se sentó en una silla, cerca de la puerta. No quería estar en el tumulto, no le apetecía celebrar nada.

Entonces entró Ginny, se notaba que había estado corriendo. Ron se dio cuenta que una lágrima caía del rostro de su hermana.

Seguidamente Harry y Amy entraron en el salón y un estallido empezó a escucharse, y una melodía de feliz cumpleaños llenó la casa.

­

Draco esta tumbado en su cama, después de comer. En su mente recordaba cada instante, saboreando la imagen que su cerebro había almacenado. Buscándola con los ojos aun sabiendo que no estaba allí.

Sentía la excitación que le había recorrido por todo el cuerpo cuando la vio en la habitación del Caldero. Fue como una corriente eléctrica que paralizó su cuerpo entero por fuera y lo agitó por dentro. Un cúmulo de sensaciones.

Deseaba verla de nuevo, susurrarle al oído sus poemas y poder gritar al mundo que Hermione Granger era suya. Pero no podía.

Algo dentro de él le decía que todo aquello era una farsa, que ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien tan rastrero como él. De alguien que había malgastado sus últimos años en despreciarla e insultarla. Merecía la muerte por haber causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo que al abrirlos fuera 1 de septiembre para poder ver su dulce sonrisa de nuevo. Para poder dar a conocer al nuevo Draco Malfoy.

­

Ginny se encontraba nerviosa. Había escuchado la conversación de Harry y Amy.

Algo no le gustaba, aquello no era verdad. No tenían por que esconderse, era ridículo.

Se sorprendió pensando esto. ¿Pero a ella no le gustaba Harry? Un momento, todo era extraño. Sintió su corazón palpitando intensamente. Se sentía confusa, era imposible que por la mañana estuviera tan angustiada por el noviazgo de Harry y por la tarde apenas le importara.

Todo se movía veloz. Las voces de fondo apenas se escuchaban, sólo eran susurros en su cabeza, tan solo oía el latido de su corazón buscando una respuesta.

De pronto su piel se erizó, como si un helado viento de invierno la hubiera envuelto entera.

Lo miró, allí estaba, abriendo sus regalos. Ella le había comprado un reloj mágico. Sabía que no tenía ninguno, y allí estaba, abriendo su regalo.

Le miraba, sonreía, estaba emocionado por estar allí y sentir la más infinita felicidad. Nunca lo había estado tanto.

¿Qué sentía? Tal vez había cambiado el chip y se había concienciado sin darse cuenta de que tenía que olvidarlo, de que jamás sería suyo.

¡Qué lío! La única persona a la que había querido tanto como a Harry había sido su ex-novio, Adam Parker. Habían durado todo el curso pasado, pero Ginny le dejó, creyendo que el amor por Harry aumentaba cada día que estaba con Adam.

Vio la cara de Harry. Le sonreía y se acercaba a ella. Ginny sintió de pronto un calor por todo su cuerpo que hizo mella en sus mejillas, sonrojándolas bastante.

-¡Gracias Gin! Hacía tiempo que quería comprarme uno –le dijo. Y aún la premio más dándole un sonoro beso en la cara.

Ginny se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y a asentir. La fiesta estaba resultando muy divertida y alegre, la mejor de todas. Pero para Ginny se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno.

El escuchar la conversación de los chicos la había hecho pensar en algo que antes no había hecho.

Notó como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Su comportamiento había sido insospechado incluso para ella. Era como si actuase por instinto propio, sin pensar.

Se levantó pesadamente, no le apetecía nada estar en la fiesta. A hurtadillas se fue del salón, sabía que apenas advertirían su ausencia, y fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Mientras, Harry, que había terminado de abrir todos los regalos, sí que se había dado cuenta de ello. Se disculpó de los demás y salió del salón.

Sus pies le dirigían ha su habitación, pero no sabía qué le iba a decir pues tenían una conversación pendiente. Con algo de inseguridad tocó a la puerta y esperó a que Ginny abriera.

-¿Sí? –dijo desde dentro

-Gin, soy Harry, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro, pasa.

Harry abrió la puerta, la cerró detrás de él y se quedó en medio de la habitación. Ginny estaba mirando por la ventana, apoyada en el resquicio.

-Harry –le llamó esta.

-¿Sí?

-Perdóname...

­

Wenas!!! Aquí el cap 5.

Este es más corto que el anterior, pero bueno, la inspiración no me ha acompañado estos días que he escrito pues me han pasado bastantes cosas, tanto buenas como malas, algunas veces de las dos cosas a la vez...

Sé k es un churro, no me gustan muchas escenas. Poco Draco Malfoy! lo sé! por lo menos esta la escena del principio k spero k me haya kedado un poco decente...., ahí está, espero que os guste.

Muchos besitos!!

**Lira Garbo: **Wola wapa!!! Espero k te guste este cap, weno, ya sabes que el tuyo de El pianista esta genial, no hace falta que te lo diga, cada día te lo curras más!

Gracias x leer! Nos vemos!!!

Besosss

**Lyfe Potter: **Heyy tu fic sigue genial!! Pobrecita Ginny... la verdad sq yo tb queria k llorase pero no me cae mal. Lo de Draco ya verás, os tengo una sorpresa k no nos imaginais jajajaja. Gracias a ti tb x leer, muchos besoss y sigue con tu fic!!!

Ciao wapa!


	6. ¿Qué nos pasa?

**Capitulo 6**

Los días en Grimmauld Place habían pasado bastante rápidos. Todo se había estabilizado de una manera muy rápida, después del cumpleaños de Harry.

Tal vez, se puede decir que las diferencias que Ginny sentía por Amy había quedado a un lado, dando favorablemente un aire de felicidad en la triste casa de los Black.

El único contraste era el halo de tristeza que Ron arrastraba a su paso. Se notaba muchísimo que Hermione apenas estaba con ellos. Desaparecía algunas tardes, se iba a otra habitación, para leer, escribir, o contestar las cartas que _ese_ como lo llamaba Ron, le mandaba.

Esa noche era todo un revuelo. Baúles por aquí, ropa por allá..., libros, las escobas, etc... Todo completamente desordenado.

-Vamos chicos, antes de ir a dormir recoger todo lo que os tengáis que llevar al colegio –les dijo la señora Weasley

Uno a uno se levantaron de la mesa. No les hacía ninguna gracia tener que recoger en ese instante, pero aceptaron.

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Las chicas eran las que menos tenían por en medio. Sin embargo...., la habitación de los chicos era un completo desastre.

La señora Weasley les había dejado la ropa limpia encima de la cama, perfectamente planchada y doblada.

No hay que decir, que los chicos metieron sus camisas, pantalones y túnicas como les vino en gana.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Molly- carta de Hogwarts para ti. Ven, rápido.

Hermione que quedó estática en la habitación, los gritos de la señora Weasley se oían de maravilla.

_¿Carta de Hogwarts? ¿Qué será?-Pensó. _

Se dirigió a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo bajar las escaleras. Entró y vio en la mesa la típica carta de Hogwarts. La de los libros no era, pues esa la habían recibido unas semanas antes.

Dio unos tímidos pasos, le daba miedo aquello, pues recibir una carta el día antes de ir al colegio no le resultaba un buen augurio.

La abrió cuidadosamente, y extrajo la pequeña carta que había dentro y leyó para sí misma.

_Querida señorita Granger,_

_Es un placer comunicarle que este año será Premio Anual del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me complace anunciarle que mañana, nada más terminar la cena de bienvenida, deberá ir al despacho de nuestro director, Albus Dumbledore, para recibir nuevas instrucciones junto al otro Premio Anual._

_Le felicita y le saluda:_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione se quedó muda. Le empezaron a temblar las manos y la carta se calló al suelo. Todos la miraron impaciente por las noticias. Expectantes empezaron a llamar a Hermione. Se sentó en una silla y empezó a reírse, si nadie la conociera pensaría que estaba loca.

-¡Soy Premio Anual! –empezó a gritar- Premio Anual!!! ¡No me lo esperaba!

-Felicidades cariño –le dijo la señora Weasley

Todos la empezaron a felicitar. Harry, Ron y los demás bajaron al escuchar tanto griterío.

-Pero ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Ron, que llevaba un pijama de su equipo de Quidditch favorito.

-¡Soy Premio Anual Ron! ¡Premio Anual! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Estoy que me salgo!

La cara de los chicos era todo un poema. Nadie se lo esperaba, suponían que si la nombraban mandarían la carta mucho antes. Desde luego era una gran sorpresa, pero, ¿quién sino Hermione podría ser Premio Anual?

-Oye Herm ¿quién es el otro Premio Anual? –preguntó Ron.

-Pues... no lo sé, no lo pone. Supongo que será alguien de Ravenclaw, ya sabes que allí es donde sacaron mejor medía anual del curso pasado.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Dicho todo esto, se fueron a la cama, todos soñolientos. Hermione que ya estaba medio dormida aún conservaba la misma sonrisa de triunfo. Mañana iba a ser un gran día.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Oskar daba vueltas por la habitación, realmente estaba nervioso. Apenas había hablado con Draco sobre Hogwarts, sólo pequeños ápices sobre las casas y alguna de sus gentes.

¿En qué casa le pondrían? De verdad el pensar eso le ponía histérico, le preocupaba. Temía no ir a Slytherin, ya que todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy habían ido allí, menos su madre. Al contrario de todo esto, no quería ir allí, pues era cúmulo de pre-mortífagos.

Se quitó esto de la cabeza. Pensó en Draco, él no iba a ser un mortífago, y estaba en Slytherin.

Decidió que la casa que más le gustaba era Gryffindor. Hermione era de allí, eso si que se lo había contado Draco. Y al conocerla pensó que si todas las personas de esa casa eran igual que ellas, merecía la pena ir, aunque eso le costase el enfado de su tío y el de algún otro miembro de la familia.

Mientras pensaba sobre todo esto, no percibió la entrada a su habitación de Thomas. El pequeño sabía que sus primos partirían el próximo día a Hogwarts y los iba a echar muchísimo de menos.

-Oskar –dijo el pequeño.

-Oh! Thomas, no te había oído entrar. Dime, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó.

-Ummm, te voy a echar de menos –dijo lanzándose al cuello de Oskar.

-Vamos enano, pronto nos veremos, y te escribiré siempre que pueda.

-¿Lo prometes? –susurr

-Claro que sí, yo también te echaré de menos.

Con la promesa de Oskar todavía presente, el más pequeño de los Malfoy salió de la habitación directo a la de Draco, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas que desafiaban salir de sus ojos.

"Un Malfoy no llora, Thomas, no llora" 

Dio tres golpecitos en la puerta de Draco. Sabía perfectamente que al rubio no le gustaba que entraran de repente en su habitación, y alguna vez que otra se había vengado del pequeño con una batalla de cosquillas, la cual siempre ganaba el Sly.

Draco no tardó en abrir. Miró y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba allí mirándole, con un pequeño pucherito en la cara, que cualquiera se habría derretido ante el pequeño... ¡era tan lindo!

Lo cogió en brazos y lo dejo sentado en su cama. Se puso frente a él, de cuclillas y le sonrió.

El niño agradeció el gesto, le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse a estar solo de nuevo, como cuando lo estaba en su casa de Francia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Thomas?

El niño dio un pequeño suspiro, e hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para no llorar, Draco se dio cuenta de esto, y se imaginó que seguramente su padre le había reñido por algo.

-¿Es por tu padre? –volvió a preguntar.

-No, es que... no quiero que os vayáis, os voy a echar de menos.

-Jajajaja, ay pequeño! Si nosotros también te vamos a echar de menos –dijo sonriente.

-Oskar me ha dicho que me iba a escribir siempre que pudiera, ¿tú también lo harás?

-Por supuesto, te escribiremos los dos, así no te sentirás tan solo ¿ok?

-Gracias Draco –le dijo, y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Draco sonrió ante tal gesto. Tal vez un par de años antes le habría insultado por el mero gesto de dejar ver sus sentimientos, se alegraba bastante de que su madre le abriera lo ojos... y eso le había costado lo suyo.

Y de nuevo pensó en Hermione. ¿Cuándo dejaba de pensar en ella? Nunca, se contesto.

Se miró en el espejo que había en su habitación, y una cara con una sonrisa de enamorado le devolvió la mirada.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando la recordaba. Se ponía muy nervioso de sólo pensar que pronto la tendría cerca.

Pero ahora más que nunca tenía que controlar todos sus impulsos. Tenía que hacerla ver que no era como realmente le habían calificado todos, pero a la vez, no podía tratarla así, se sentía asqueroso al pensar en cómo la había tratado esos 5 años y medio.

Quería ir a hablar con Oskar, por si necesitaba saber algo de última hora. Pero el timbre de la puerta le hizo cambiar de rumbo.

Bajó ágilmente las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con la cara de un hombre de aspecto frío. Se quedó desconcertado, no lo conocía.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó, y a la vez sujetó su varita debajo de la túnica, nunca se separaba de ella, por si acaso.

-¿Está tu padre chaval? –preguntó con voz dura.

-No, no está, ha tenido que salir al Ministerio.

-De acuerdo, volveré mañana, dile que McGregor ha venido.

-Muy bien

Cerró la puerta. ¿Quién sería? Conocía a casi todos los mortífagos aunque fuera de vista. Sin embargo él ni siquiera le sonaba.

Retrocedió sus pasos hasta su habitación. Una lechuza permanecía encima de su cama con un sobre en el pico. Era de Hogwarts.

Se extrañó bastante, ¿qué sucedería?

Lo cogió rápidamente y le dio a la lechuza algo para comer de la jaula de la suya propia.

_Querido señor Malfoy,_

_Es un placer comunicarle que este año será Premio Anual del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me complace anunciarle que mañana, nada más terminar la cena de bienvenida, deberá ir al despacho de nuestro director, Albus Dumbledore, para recibir nuevas instrucciones junto a su otra compañera Premio Anual._

_Le felicita y le saluda:_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Draco sonrió, realmente no se lo esperaba, pero le gustaba mucho que le nombraran Premio Anual. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Oskar. Entró como un vendaval.

Tal fue la sorpresa que Oskar se calló de la silla, pegándose en la rodilla con el palo de su escoba, que descansaba en el suelo.

-¡Oskar! ¡Me han nombrado Premio Anual!, mira –dijo, y le tendió la carta.

-Vaya, felicidades Draco –rió- veo que te hace mucha ilusión.

-Sí, mucho, es un gran honor serlo.

-Sí... sobre todo porque pone que hay _otra_ Premio Anual ¿no?

¿Otra? No se había fijado en las últimas líneas... ¡Hermione!

-¿No dijiste que seguramente nombraban a Hermione Premio Anual?

-¡Sí! Es cierto, no lo he leído bien –y le quitó de un tirón la carta- Sí, lo pone, pero no el nombre. Debe de ser ella, ¿quién si no?

Draco se pasó el resto del día yendo de un lado a otro, preparando su baúl y pensando en ella. Si era Hermione de verdad le iba a dar un desmayo. Sí, tenía que ser ella. Su corazón le decía que así era, que así debía ser, que algún día la tendría. Pero su cabeza le decía que fuera realista, ¿qué posibilidades tenía? Una entre un millón. Ella era lo suficiente sensata para no estar con él. No confiaría en él, le había hecho demasiado daño durante todo ese tiempo.

Su corazón palpitaba y amenazaba salir de su pecho. Necesitaba oler su pelo de nuevo, sentir el tacto de sus rizos contra su piel. Su delgada cintura de avispa entre sus brazos. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba besarla, probar el sabor de sus labios.

Esos labios que le volvían loco, que una sonrisa proveniente de ellos lo desencajaba.

Quiso dejar de pensar en ella, para tranquilizarse un poco. Pero no pudo. Quería pero no podía. Ella era dueña de cada rincón de su cabeza, de su cuerpo y de toda su alma.

Se tumbó en la cama y puso música. Tal vez así, se despejaría un rato.

Pero sin saberlo, se quedó dormido.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-¡Chicos!¡Vamos!¡Arriba! -gritó Remus desde abajo.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, todavía sonriente, no había olvidado para nada su nuevo cargo.

Removió las camas de Ginny y de Amy, que todavía andaban adormiladas. Se vistió rápido, y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola, Hermione, ¿qué tal dormiste? –preguntó Sirius

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿este es mi desayuno?

-Sí. Comételo todo querida que te espera un día muy duro –dijo la señora Weasley que acababa de entrar en la cocina. Pues había tenido que ir a despertar a los muchachos.

Los demás bajaron las escaleras adormilados. Odiaban la idea de tener que meter sus narices en los libros otro año más... pero la idea de ir a Hogwarts era la mejor que podían imaginar.

Hermione temblaba con solo imaginar que el chico que le enviaba las cartas iba a estar allí. ¿Cómo podía reconocerlo? No vio ni siquiera un trocito de su suave piel, que aún recordaba y la sentía entre sus dedos. ¿De qué casa sería? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? La duda era terrible, no podía soportarlo. Tenía una ansiedad dentro de su cuerpo. Ansiaba verlo, sentirlo de nuevo, escuchar su voz.

Y a todo eso, súmale el Premio Anual. ¡Este curso iba a ser el mejor de todos! Lo sabía. Sentía una sensación de exaltación enorme, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de solo pensar en todo eso. Pero las voces de los chicos le hicieron prestar atención, muy a su pesar...

-Bueno, el último curso en Hogwarts empieza hoy... –decía Ron poco entusiasmado- pero lo que más me jode, es que tenemos que verle las caras a Malfoy de nuevo... –entonces una sonrisa le invadió la cara y se echó a reír- ya sé lo que voy a hacer, le echaré en cara su "desmayo" en el Caldero.

-Fue muy bueno –dijo Harry riendo también- creo que hasta le voy a echar de menos a él cuando nos vayamos.

-¿Pero qué les pasa chicos? Tenemos que pasarlo como ninguno, tenemos que disfrutar del último curso y no pensar en unos u otros –exclamó Herm.

-¿Herm? ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó dubitativo Ron.

-¡No! Sólo estoy contenta de volver, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo. Prometo no hincharme a estudiar, y pasar más tiempo con vosotros. De verdad –y les guiñó un ojo.

Harry y Ron no podían creer lo que la castaña les decía. ¡Era una locura! ¿Ella diciendo eso? Definitivamente, se había vuelto loca.

Con las caras aún sorprendidas, se levantaron y recogieron sus cosas.

Amy ya se sentía una más de todos ellos. En poco tiempo se había integrado fácilmente. Y su relación con Harry... era superior. Tenían tiempo de estar solos, de dedicarse un tiempo para ellos, y cuando no estaban solos, se juntaban todos en una habitación para hablar, jugar al ajedrez mágico o ver el último artefacto que los gemelos habían inventado. Eran un pequeño grupo del que Amy disfrutaba enormemente.

Estaba ganándose su confianza, se divertía con ellos, se reía con ellos como en toda su vida lo había hecho, no quería cambiar nada quedarse así siempre. Y todo esto le había echo desviarse un poco de su _misión_. No debía fallar.

Apenas se acordaba, pero le daba igual, todavía no había llegado el momento. Seguramente pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que todo sucediese.

Lo tenían ya todo preparado. El Ministerio de Magia les había dejado un coche para ir a la estación.

Cargaron todas las cosas en el coche y se montaron.

Llevaban poco trayecto cuando Hermione empezó a encontrarse mal.

Le dolía la cabeza una barbaridad. El dolor era sordo, ya apenas lo notaba, pero sabía que estaba allí. Todos la miraban e intentaban calmarla pero Hermione parecía no oírles.

Balbuceó algunas palabras sin sentido hasta desmayarse en brazos de Ron, que iba a su lado. Lo único que pudieron escuchar fue una simple palabra: _"Draco"_

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Se levantó de pronto a causa de un pinchazo en la parte del corazón. Se frotó los ojos con una mano y con la otra masajeaba la parte donde le dolía.

Al principio se asustó, pero como el dolor fue suavizándose suavemente, no le dio importancia.

Miró a su mesilla y abrió el primer cajón. Allí descansaba el recorte de periódico de Hermione que Draco guardaba.

-Hoy mi princesa, hoy sí que nos veremos –le dijo al recorte que le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Ojalá y tu sonrisa fuera para mí...

Lejos de los lamentos, se levantó y se fue a la ducha.

El agua le caía desde su rubio pelo, mojando todo su cuerpo, así se sentía bien, le gustaba el agua cayendo por su espalda pues eran esas duchas las que hacían que se olvidase de todo.

Salió y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Cuando entró en la habitación, se fijo en que los elfos ya le habían preparado la ropa que llevaría.

Se vistió rápidamente y al salir de su cuarto se encontró con Oskar, que también se había vestido y ya estaba listo.

-¿Nervioso?

-Sabes que sí Draco.

-Tranquilo, tendrás a la mitad de Slytherin detrás de ti.

-Eso no me preocupa, sino que.... no sé... Desayunemos –dijo por fin.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Draco también se sentía muy nervioso. Hoy la vería, no paraba de decírselo a sí mismo. Desayunó velozmente y salió junto a Oskar de la mansión, directo al carruaje que los llevaría a la estación. El viaje transcurría calmado, menos los ruidos que hacía Oskar con las manos, ¿por qué diablos estaba tan nervioso?

De repente otro pinchazo, en la cabeza.

Maldijo interiormente, eso sólo le pasaba cuando bebía y ese no era el caso.

Intentó serenarse, pero no lo consiguió pues unos murmullos en la cabeza le hacían que se concentrara en ellos:

_-"¡Hermione!, ¡despierta! ¿qué te sucede? –gritaba Ron asustado._

_-"Hermione, cariño, vamos..._

_-"¿Qué le ha pasado? –dijo la menor de los Weasley_

_-"No lo sé, se desmayó de repente –atinó a decir Harry._

¿Hermione? Algo pasaba con ella. Podía saberlo, esas voces no eran fruto de su imaginación, sino de algo más que eso.

Una angustia invadió su pecho, sentía que le faltaba el aire. ¿Dónde estaría ella?

No podía pasarle nada, no, hoy no. Hoy que sabía que la vería. Debía tranquilizarse, seguramente fuera una mala jugada que le estaba gastando su cerebro y su corazón.

Llegaron a King Cross y pasaron al andén. Oskar estaba maravillado con el expreso y Draco nervioso por verla.

Entonces, en s continua búsqueda de la castaña pudo divisar algunas cabelleras pelirrojas, lo que era sinónimo de que _su _Hermione estaba allí.

Sonrió peligrosamente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al dejar un hueco los   
Weasleys y no verla... Estaban todos menos ella: Potter, Weasley, la menor de los Weasley, la chica rubia..... ¿de la mano de Potter? Daba lo mismo, ella no estaba.

¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Tal vez dentro del tren? No, todos tenían sus baúles en el andén, incluso pudo ver el de Hermione y sus cosas.

Vio que el profesor Lupin estaba con ellos, ¿en su cara había preocupación?

Miró cada una de las caras de los demás y pudo distinguir en la de Weasley una lágrima que brillaba por la luz del sol.

Necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Cogió a Oskar del brazo y lo arrastró cerca de donde estaban ellos, disimuladamente, para no levantar sospechas, y se detuvo a un pasito de ellos.

Oskar simplemente no se daba cuenta de nada, se dejaba llevar por Draco mientras él se entretenía a ver las caras de todos los alumnos que estaban allí esperando, o entrando y saliendo del tren.

Draco pasó lentamente por el lado del grupo y agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que la señora Weasley, que acababa de llegar, les iba a decir.

-Tranquilos chicos, se pondrá bien. Le hemos mandado una lechuza urgente a Dumbledore y enviará a alguien con un.....

Su voz se apagó, pues el pitido del tren irrumpió en el andén, provocando el alboroto.

Draco se quedó estático. _"Se pondrá bien..." _

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Lo que había oído en su cabeza tenía que ser verdad.

Volvió a la realidad cuando alguien que pasaba por su lado le empujó débilmente para luego disculparse.

Vio a Oskar que iba subiendo al tren y ocupaba un vagón al lado de los Gryffindors.

El tren salió sin Hermione, y Draco lo pudo notar en el ambiente. Mientras, Oskar le preguntaba acerca del tren, de cuanto tiempo iban a tardar...

Se fijó en que no había hablado apenas con Oskar de lo de Hermione, y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarse. Sabía que Oskar no se iba a reír, como seguramente lo habría hecho Zabbini.

Oskar se limitaba a mirar a su primo, se imaginaba por lo que él estaba pasando en esos momentos, pues a él también le había pasado, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba hablar.

Se decidió ha hablar cuando una chica rubia entró de repente en su vagón, lanzándose a los brazos de Draco y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo has pasado el verano? Apenas he tenido noticias tuyas –dijo algo atropelladamente por la emoción de volver a verlo.

-Pansy..., lárgate, no me apetece hablar contigo ahora –dijo fríamente.

-Qué humores trae el niño... –exclamó- Bueno, por lo menos preséntame a tu amigo –dijo sonriendo pícaramente a Oskar.

-Pansy, este es mi primo Oskar, ingresa este año en Hogwarts.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Wenas gente!!

Siento que no pase nada en este capi... pero prefiero publicar ahora que no mucho más tarde, pk ahora con los exámenes y tal no voy a poder escribir muxo... así que por eso lo publico.

En fin, nada, espero que os guste y que haya sembrado la duda entre vosotros! :D jajaja

Y ya sabéis... ¡review! para las dudas...., preguntas, críticas.. etc....

Un millón de gracias para todos lo que leeis este intento de fic, tanto a los que me dejais review cm a los que sólo lo leeis que espero k tb haya gente...

En fin, no me enrollo más y contsto reviews!

**Lyfe Potter: **Ya sabes... Gracias x estar ahí! Siento defraudarte, en este capi no pasa nada trascendente aunk hay algunas cosas entre lineas que luego daran sentido a la trama que tengo preparada. En este tb sq haya tenido mucha inspiración, simplemente digamos k los examenes exprimen toda mi imaginación y concentración. Me alegra de que te siga gustando y de que lo leas. Actualiza pronto niña.

Muchos besos!!

**Lira Garbo: **Weno... qué decirte wapa? Jajaja el poder de Hermione se sabrá más adelante, le pasará algo que definitivamente le hará comprender su poder... (uyy... he dixo muxo...) Weno, espero tus actualizaciones!! :D jajajja.

Muchos Besosss!! Ya hablaremos ;)

Ciao wapa!

**Pia Granger: **Buaaaaaaaaa!!!! Pedazo review!!!!!!!! Me hizo mucha ilu leerlo jajaja, ya sabes, gracias por hacer una crítica de cada capi, es lo que me falta para saber en qué debo fijarme para no fallar. Yo he tenido que hacer tb un borrador para contestarte :P es broma jajaja Bueno, lo de que Amy es pariente de Harry también se explicará más adelante. En este fic quería hacer un Draco más romántico y eso, va a ser una bonita historia :p ya va tomando algo de formas pk tngo mas o menos las ideas organizadas y tngo toda la trama... incluso el final!! Jajaja, xo no os adelanto nada ;)

Bueno, espero review de este capi eh??? Jajaja que reviews como los tuyos son los que haga k los k escribimos lo hagamos mejor aun. En fin, mil gracias!!!!

Besosss, Ciao!!!!!!

**Lunix: **Wenas!! Me alegro de que te guste y en fin, aquí te explico el porqué de que Hermione se fije primero en el fisico de Draco. Bueno, creo que entre ellos, hay química, pero creo que también necesitan sentir algo físicamente que luego no darán importancia para "sentir algo" o acercarse. Y bueno, lo de Herm es algo que la pobre ha hecho para cambiar su rutina, un cambio de look es siempre bueno, aun k luego se dara cuenta de que no le llena (aki tambien he hablado demasiado...)

Muchos besos y sigue dejando reviews!!

Ciao!!

**Meiling.animorphs: **Weno wapa, gracias x tu review, me allegro de ke te guste! Y nada ya sabes, nos vemos por el msn!

Besitos wapa!!

Ciaooooo

Weno, nada, si alguien quiere hablar cnmigo me puede agregar al msn o mandarme un mail.. etc...

Espero que os guste y que no penseis que habeis malgastado el tiempo leyendo mi ff.

Gracias a todos!!

Ciao!!!!!


	7. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Capitulo 7**

Hermione sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía considerablemente. Intentó levantarse, pero no consiguió nada más que su dolor aumentara.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido? –se preguntó_

Vio una figura que se acercaba hacia ella. Pudo reconocer a la señora Weasley, que la miraba preocupada.

-Hermione ¿cómo te encuentras? –le susurró acariciándole el pelo.

-Bien..., creo –dijo con cara dubitativa

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿lo recuerdas?

-Mmm... pues no lo sé muy bien –dijo intentando recordar.

**_Flash Back_**

_Le dolía la cabeza una barbaridad. El dolor era sordo, ya apenas lo notaba, pero sabía que estaba allí. Todos la miraban e intentaban calmarla pero Hermione parecía no oírles._

_Balbuceó algunas palabras sin sentido hasta desmayarse en brazos de Ron, que iba a su lado. Lo único que pudieron escuchar fue una simple palabra:_

_-Draco..._

_Hermione vio como un muchacho andaba por un jardín. Parecía muy triste._

_Lo veía todo borroso, pero aun así pudo distinguir su pelo rubio, y sus apagados ojos grises._

_Frunció el entrecejo. Todo era muy extraño, ¿dónde estaba? Y lo que le inquietaba más: ¿cómo había llegado allí?_

_Miró a los lados y no pudo ver nada más que el extenso jardín de la casa Malfoy, todo decorado con flores de distintas especies, pero donde predominaban las rosas blancas, Hermione abrió los ojos al verlas, eran sus favoritas._

_Se concentró en la escena. Una mujer se acercó a Draco y él no pareció darse apenas cuenta. _

_-Hijo –dijo Narcisa_

_-Mamá... –Draco si poder contenerse abrazó fuertemente mientras que unas lágrimas luchaban con él por salir._

_-Draco, te tengo que contar algo, tenemos que hablar._

_-No lo entiendo... ¿por qué lo hiciste? No tenías por que ir, no tenías por que entregarte a Voldemort._

_Hermione sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Vio las lágrimas que intentaban salir de su retina, sin éxito alguno. Todo eso la intrigaba mucho, tenía curiosidad por lo que Draco pudiese sentir en ese momento._

_-Lo sé, pero tu padre..._

_-Mi padre qué. Siempre él, ¿no te das cuenta de que esto no es bueno? Ya no podéis dar marcha atrás. Fue un error el seguir sus pasos –dijo exasperado._

_Siguió sin comprender nada. Ahora si que se desencajaba lo que entendía que era Malfoy. Lo que antes era un cretino, prepotente, y un montón de adjetivos más que Hermione no quiso ni pensar, se habían deshecho. _

_-Draco. Yo no quise ir con Voldemort. Tú lo sabes, pero Él hubiera torturado a tu padre hasta la muerte si uno de nosotros nos e unía... Yo no quería que fueras tú y que desperdiciaras tu vida con esto, luego me dijo tu padre que tu no querías unirte, y yo lo hice por ti. No podía dejar que te iniciaran a la fuerza. Yo te suplanté_

_¡¿Qué?! No, ahora si que no. Tal vez siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Malfoy se enderezara en su camino, pero nunca lo creyó del todo. Siguió escuchando la conversación con avidez, no quería perderse ni el más mínimo detalle._

_-Mamá... Yo no quiero que te ocurra nada... Yo también te tengo que contar la razón por la que no quise seguir los pasos de papá para iniciarme._

_-Cuéntamelo hijo, aunque creo que sé por lo que puede ser... Soy tu madre, y a nosotras no se nos escapa nada –Narcisa sonrió a Draco para calmarlo._

_-Sí, bueno, es que hay una chica ¿sabes? Y yo la quiero mucho, pero todavía no le he dicho nada. Tengo miedo de que me rechace por lo que soy, o por lo que mi apellido es. Papá me dijo que no aceptaba tenerla en la familia, que ella no es digna de llevar nuestro apellido. Dijo que tú te ibas a enfadar mucho cuando supieras todo esto –dijo Draco atropelladamente, sonrojándose un tanto._

_-Y eso cree él, y es lo que tiene que seguir creyendo. Pero yo necesitaba decirte que en realidad yo no pienso así. Si tu la quieres no tiene que haber nada por medio. Eres grandioso Draco, cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a estar contigo._

_-No cualquiera –dijo Draco dramáticamente_

_-¿No? ¿Quién es ella para que pienses que te va a rechazar?_

_-Es..._

_Hermione sintió de nuevo el mismo dolor de cabeza, no había podido oír el nombre, pues el sonido de su propio dolor se lo impidió._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hermione se quedó mirando a la señora Weasley, que permanecía callada esperando una respuesta clara de la castaña.

-Me dio un dolor de cabeza... y... el dolor fue tan fuerte que me desmayé. Sí, eso es –dijo lo más convincente posible.

-Dijiste una palabra antes de desmayarte, cielo.

-¿Qué palabra?

-Nombraste a Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Eh... pues no sé, sólo recuerdo el dolor de cabeza.

-Bien, tómate esto –dijo dándole un tarro con una poción dentro- te sentirás mejor.

Hermione se lo tomó sin rechistar y pronto sintió que la cabeza le era mucho más liviana. Se levantó todavía con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí, y mucho menos cómo había salido.

Estaba en la enfermería del andén 9 3/4. Salió y vio que la señora Weasley estaba hablando con la enfermera, y despidiéndose de esta le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que le siguiera.

El andén estaba desierto, ni el tren..., ni la gente...

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –preguntó desconcertada

-Ya se han ido –dijo la señora Weasley muy tranquila

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó horrorizada- ¿Y ahora que hago yo?

-Tranquila, hemos informado a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido. Llegaras a Hogwarts a tiempo, te lo prometo. Vendrán a recogerte con un traslador que te llevará a Hogsmade.

Hermione se tranquilizó ante la respuesta de la señora Weasley. Sólo había que esperar el momento en que llegara esa persona...

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Draco pensaba en Hermione. Estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente, estaba muy nervioso, pero a la vez una calma le invadía. Una carga eléctrica le sacudió el cuerpo, sentía algo por dentro... no sabía exactamente lo que era, ¿un latido del corazón? Estaba intranquilo y no sabía por qué.

Relajó el cuerpo echándose hacia atrás, intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pues Hermione le consumía y le hacía gastar hasta la última energía de su cuerpo y de su cerebro pensando en ella.

Podía oír de fondo la voz de Pansy y de Oskar, que hablaban animadamente. ¡Qué paciencia podía tener Oskar con algunas personas..!

_¡Dios, qué angustia de tía! –pensó- Siempre habla de lo mismo y se fija en lo mismo..._

No escuchó cuando ella le llamaba, o simplemente no quiso escucharla, pero sus insistente tono le hizo abrir los ojos y mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estas muy callado ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó en un tono de sorprendente preocupación.

-Sí, me pasa algo.

-¿El qué? A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte– dijo insistente

-Sí, puedes ayudarme ahora que lo pienso –a Pansy se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara- Si te largas y me dejas en paz me harás un gran favor –dijo cortante.

Pansy no se movió, su cara cambió en una fracción de segundo. Se esperaba una respuesta similar del rubio, pero no tan fría y dolorosa.

Sintió un escozor en los ojos y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta antes de que la vieran.

Antes de que dijese algo, una mujer había entrado en el compartimiento.

-Señor Malfoy.

-..... –Draco se quedó callado ¿quién era?

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí. Dígame.

-Al llegar a Hogsmade le espera un traslador. Un alumno se ha quedado en la estación y debe ir a por él. Usted como Premio Anual debe ir a recogerla. Sólo pregúntele a Hagrid al bajar.

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente.

Draco miró a Oskar, y este instintivamente hizo lo mismo.

¿Hermione?

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Quedaban apenas unos pocos minutos para llegar a Hogsmade. Ya se podía ver la majestuosidad con que Hogwarts daba la bienvenida a los nuevos y daba un saludo a los ya conocidos.

Se frotaba las manos nervioso. En su cabeza sólo andaba ella, Hermione.

¿Cómo se había metido en su cabeza? No lo sabía. Tal vez empezó la primera vez que la vio, y poco a poco ha ido desarrollándose hasta convertirse en un amor puro y descontrolado.

Notó como el tren frenaba y un murmullo de voces alegres inundaba el pasillo.

Oskar le golpeó en el hombro y le señalo con los ojos la puerta. Pesadamente se levantó, era mucha la carga que soportaría. Tenía que ir por ella.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Qué le diría? No sabía nada, improvisaría, sí, eso se le daba bastante bien, su padre le había enseñado a hacerlo en los momentos críticos.

Salió al andén y sin tener que buscar mucho vio al grandullón Hagrid, que estaba dándoles señas a los de primero.

Se dirigió donde estaba él. Hagrid, disculpándose con los demás se puso delante del Sly.

-El traslador es aquello, Malfoy, tienes que ir por Hermione.

Un cosquilleo le hizo temblar de arriba abajo- Sí, muy bien.

Cogió una vieja pelota de béisbol y en unos segundos el suelo empezó a moverse. Sintió una punzada en la espalda y abrió los ojos.

Había caído mal, y se había hecho daño. Se levantó arqueando un poco la espalda y miró buscando una melena castaña, y la encontró muy cerca de él, con sus manos en su cuerpo. Le intentaba ayudar a levantarse.

-¿Malfoy? –dijo incrédula.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

No dijo nada, simplemente disfrutó el momento de tenerla tan cerca, mirar sus ojos y poder ver algunas pequitas marrones que apenas se advertían. Sonrió un poco, y enseguida notó la mirada de intenso desconcierto de la castaña.

-Sí, soy yo –se le ocurrió decir.

-Creí que iba a venir el nuevo Premio Anual, no un prefecto, y menos de Slytherin.

-Yo soy Premio Anual este año.

-¿Tú? Yo.... yo también –dijo.

-Ya lo suponía

Hermione le miró inquieta, no le gustaba la actitud de Malfoy. Si su _"visión"_ había sido verdadera, esa chica estaba haciendo estragos en el rubio.

-Este.... –dijo buscando el traslador- ah si, este es el traslador.

Hermione cogió la pelota envejecida, teniendo que rozar la mano de Draco, que era más cálida de lo que ella podía imaginarse.

Draco, mientras tanto, sintió morir y nacer a la vez. Quería cogerla, decirle que la quería que estaba muriendo y.... tantas cosas que apenas podía respirar.

Hermione lo notó, y le miró preocupada. Parecía más pálido de lo normal, y ¿nervioso? Se acordó del momento que lo vio en el Caldero, allí tumbado, y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Malfoy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ahora si creyó estar en el paraíso. Le hablaba, le estaba hablando normal y le preguntaba cómo se encontraba. Si se lo tuviera que decir todo...

-Sí... estoy bien –dijo dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír así.

Draco la miró sorprendido ¿qué quería decir? Él no había sonreído ¿o sí? No lo sabía, no sabía lo que hacía ni lo que decía. Todo era desconcertante para él.

-¿Sonreír? ¿Cómo? No sé a qué te refieres.

-Sí, ya lo has hecho dos veces, has sonreído, y no como siempre.

Quería sacarle a Malfoy quién era esa chica. Por dentro deseaba ser ella, sí, no se había dado cuenta antes, lo deseaba.

"_No, yo no. No, es imposible, no, no" se repetía_.

-Pues...

_¿Qué decirle: Sonrío así porque muero si te veo y si no te veo también, porque me pongo nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ti y porque una sonrisa tuya es el cielo en mi propio mundo? No definitivamente no._

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Intentando descubrir lo que el otro sentía, lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Se miraban intentando conocer al completo extraño que tenían delante.

A Hermione se le hacía difícil aquello, pues Draco no dejaba que ningún sentimiento saliese a flote delante de ella. Draco por el contrario sintió un ligero temblor en las piernas de ella, y sin poder evitarlo la miró de abajo arriba hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos.

No sabía lo que le iba a decir, ni siquiera quería romper aquel silencio que era suyo. De los dos.

Sin anunciarlo antes, el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies. Una mueca de sorpresa se presentó en la cara de ambos.

A Hermione le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Sintió un pinchazo dentro de su cerebro, el viaje estaba durando demasiado.

Sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, pero ponerlos en una mala postura la hizo tambalearse y casi... caerse. Casi, porque el chico rubio la cogió de la cintura a escasos centímetros del suelo.

La levantó, aún con su mano en la cintura de la chica. Se volvieron a mirar, ahora sintiendo calma y una extraña confianza que no sabían muy bien de donde salía, ni siquiera Draco entendía qué estaba pasando con su Hermione, que lo miraba de esa forma que creía estar soñando.

Permanecieron así por un rato, que ninguno de los dos pudieron saber el tiempo aproximado. Sólo desviaron la vista cuando notaron un ruido a su lado.

Hermione se separó de él y sólo pudo decir un tímido _"Gracias"_.

Se dirigieron a la carroza que les estaba esperando y se subieron.

Había un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

No se atrevían a mirarse, Draco aún estaba en una nube. Mientras que Hermione se recriminaba las escenas con el Sly. No podía comprender nada de lo que había "sentido" en su interior. Esa necesidad de... ¿besarlo? No, es imposible, Malfoy seguía siendo el que era aunque ya no la tratara como años antes.

El carruaje llegó a los alrededores de Hogwarts, allí les esperaba la profesora McGonagall, para llevarlos al Gran Comedor.

Andaban como ausentes, con la mirada baja. La profesora iba por delante, haciéndoles de guía.

Entraron en el castillo y pudieron ver como la gente estaba entrando en ese instante al comedor.

Hermione pudo ver las cabelleras de sus amigos y con una mirada de despedida hacia Malfoy se desvió para ir hacia ellos.

-¡Hey, chicos! Ya estoy aquí –dijo pellizcándole un moflete a Ron.

-¿Cómo estás Herm? –dijo Ron ansioso.

-Bien, estoy bien, Malfoy fue a recogerme. Es el Premio Anual –dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Malfoy? -saltaron todos.

-¿Tendrás que compartir la torre de los Premios Anuales con él? –casi gritó Ginny.

-Sí, parece que sí.

-Espero que salgas viva a final de curso -les sorprendió diciendo esto Lavender por detrás.

-Sí, yo también lo espero...

Mientras, Harry y Amy iban a lo suyo, hablaban sobre la selección de Amy a Gryffindor, y sobre los planes nocturnos que harían para visitar la habitación del otro...

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Malfoy la miraba de reojo, mientras Zabbini que había ido a su encuentro, le empezaba a contar las batallitas mujeriegas del verano.

Oskar iba a su lado y se tocaba el pelo nerviosamente, echando miradas hacia todos lados.

-Draco, ¿tú crees que todo irá bien? Ya sabes que yo no soy como el resto de los Malfoy –le preguntó por lo bajo

-Sí... –dijo en tono cansado- Oskar, hazme el favor de calmarte, vas a ir a Slytherin, como hemos ido todos los Malfoy y seguirán yendo. Así que no le des más vueltas y cálmate ¿sí?

Oskar simplemente asintió y se quedó callado, escuchando a lo lejos lo que Zabbini le decía a Draco.

Todo el mundo entró en el salón menos los chicos de primero, él y Amy.

Se miraban como dándose apoyo mutuo, y se sonrieron forzosa y nerviosamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Sí, mucho, temo decepcionar a mi gente.

-Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo –dijo casi entre dientes.

-Seremos los últimos, me lo dijo aquella profesora, McGonagall, es la directora adjunta.

-Sí, Draco me ha hablado algo de todo esto.

McGonagall les invitó a pasar. Vieron la majestuosidad del salón del castillo, y sólo era eso, el salón.

Amy sonrió a Harry cuando pasó a su lado y pudo ver como le había guardado un sitio a su lado. Sonrió más aún ante la seguridad del chico de que iría a Gryffindor.

Oskar pudo ver como Hermione le miraba fijamente y como le sonreía con confianza tratando de mandarle un "_Suerte" _con su mirada.

Uno por uno, los chicos nuevos fueron seleccionados en sus respectivas casas. Al finalizar el último chico del nuevo curso que fue a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore se levantó para anunciar la llegada de los dos jóvenes.

-Me gustaría presentaros a dos nuevos chicos que vienen de distintas escuelas mágicas de Europa, ellos son Oskar Malfoy, y Amy Cookson. Ahora, profesora, puede empezar con la selección.

-Señor Malfoy, por favor, siéntese en el taburete.

Oskar obedeció las instrucciones de la jefa Gryffindor. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, el sombrero estaba tardando demasiado para ser un Malfoy. Al fin se aclaró la garganta y exclamó:

-¡Gryffindor!

Nadie se movió, todo el mundo quedó en completo silencio. Draco se había quedado perplejo. ¿Gryffindor? Un Malfoy Gryffindor era lo peor que podía pasar...

Oskar sólo atinó a quitarse el sombrero torpemente y dejarlo de medio lado en la silla. Bajó las pequeñas escaleras que le interponían con la mesa de los escarlata y se sentó en el lugar donde Harry le había guardado un sitio a Amy.

Quiso rechistar, pero se contuvo, pues todas las miradas las estaba recibiendo el pobre chico.

Hasta McGonagall se había quedado sin habla, y fue Dumbledore el que tuvo que romper el ensordecedor silencio que ocupaba toda la sala.

-Profesora, puede continuar con la señorita.

-¡Oh! Sí, señorita Cookson.

Amy caminó con paso vacilante hasta la silla. McGonagall le puso el sombrero, y al contrario de Oskar, el sombrero cantó el nombre de la casa casi al instante de ponérselo:

-¡Slytherin!

De nuevo un silencio incómodo. Amy casi ya lo había supuesto, no estaba tan extrañada como Harry y el resto de la panda. Simplemente echó una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero sobre todo a Harry.

Harry tradujo la mirada de la chica, un "_perdóname" _se podía leer en sus pupilas. Ella sabía que lo había defraudado enormemente, quería hablar con él y contarle todo, todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que le estaba pasando, por lo que le pasó y por lo que tendría que pasar. Quería contarle su historia, decirle quién era y de donde venía, pero no podía, no podía...

-Bien, antes de nada, quisiera anunciarles la llegada en noviembre de un grupo de estudiantes de la escuela española de magia. Por esto, vamos a hacer una fiesta en Hallowe'en, que será la fecha en la que nuestros invitados lleguen al castillo. Espero que les agrade la fiesta, y vayan preparándose para la ocasión. Y ahora sí, ¡a comer!

Empezó la cena y los ánimos se calmaron un poco. Amy y Oskar se sentían con los papeles cambiados, no estaban cómodos con sus respectivas casas, pero sabían que así era, y así debía ser.

Harry no podía evitar echar miradas a Amy, preguntándose porqué en Slytherin si ella no tenía nada de lo que aquella casa pedía.

Los demás Sly tentaron en decirle algo irónico a Draco sobre su primo, pero también se relajaron y lo pensaron mejor al recordar lo que el rubio podía hacerles ahora que era Premio Anual.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Draco también se miraban de soslayo mientras comían. A Herm todavía podía latirle el corazón al recordar al rubio frente a ella, con esa mirada, que nunca antes había visto, y esa sonrisa que igualmente le era tan desconocida.

La cena concluyó. Amy corrió hacia Harry y le dio un abrazo.

-Quisiera decirte algo, pero no puedo –le cogió la cara entre las manos, algunas lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos, y Harry apenas pudo mover ni decir nada- espero que me perdones esto, sé que algún día lo sabrás. Te quiero

Y se marchó, recuperándose al a fila de los Sly, que se dirigían a las mazmorras.

Nadie se movió, sólo la vieron irse juntos a los demás. La voz de la profesora McGonagall les hizo salir del trance.

-Srta. Granger, Dumbledore le espera en su despacho.

-Ah, sí, es cierto.

-El señor Malfoy la está esperando en el vestíbulo, deben ir juntos –le dijo como primera y última opción.

-Muy bien, hasta luego chicos –se despidió.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Salió al vestíbulo, y lo vio apoyado en una pilastra junto al comedor.

-¿Vamos? –le dijo.

-Sí, será mejor, cuanto antes terminemos mejor –dijo sin mirarla.

Hermione notaba como Draco estaba ¿distinto? No, él siempre había sido así, sólo porque unas dos veces contadas la había tratado de otra forma, no significaba que hubiese cambiado.

Lo siguió en silencio, a su lado, estaban apenas a dos centímetros de sus respectivos cuerpos. De vez en cuando su túnica rozaba, el mismo sonido como si cortasen el aire en dos partes.

Llegaron ante la gran estatua que predecía el despacho. Herm se sintió inquieta, no sabía la contraseña para llegar al despacho ¿cómo se le habría pasado preguntarlo?

Lo miró de reojo y vio que en él se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-La sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-¡Mosquitos Africanos! –dijo, y la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a las escaleras.

-¿Mosquitos Africanos?

-Sí, yo creo que a Dumbledore se le está yendo la cabeza... –dijo haciendo el típico gesto.

Hermione rió ante el comentario, y Draco de nuevo la miró como antes lo había hecho.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

-Nada –contestó en un susurro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

-¿Así cómo, Granger? Creo que tu también estás perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? Oye mira, tenemos algunos puntos que aclarar antes de ir a la torre ¿sabes?

-¿Torre? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Toc-Toc, Malfoy, ¿hay alguien en esa cabeza? Dudo quién la está perdiendo de los dos.

-A ver si te enteras Granger, tú....

-Pueden pasar y seguir la conversación dentro –dijo Dumbledore- les he estado escuchando desde que llegaron al rellano.

Draco pasó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. ¿Cómo se le había pasado lo de la torre? Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos...

-Bueno, lo primero decirles que espero que haya elegido correctamente el nombrarlos a ustedes los nuevos Premio Anual. Creo que saben que es una difícil tarea. A parte de sacar las notas correspondientes y dejar a sus casas en buen lugar, deberán hacer algunas tareas extra que les iremos diciendo a lo largo del curso. Son similares a las de prefecto, pero con un cargo aún mayor, como por ejemplo, encargarse del nuevo baile de Hallowe'en.

Se miraron instintivamente. ¿Ellos dos trabajando juntos? Tendrían que poner unas normas y llevarlas a rajatabla para que la convivencia fuera algo armoniosa.

-Deberán ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a la decoración y demás –los miró, y le divirtió la idea de los dos enemigos trabajando juntos- ya no les entretengo más, pueden ir a la torre, sus cosas ya están allí.

Ya se disponían a salir, y entonces Hermione, se acordó de no cometer el mismo error por segunda vez en una noche. Se volvió para preguntarle al profesor sobre la contraseña, pero el director se adelantó antes que ella.

-La contraseña es _Carpe Diem,_ señorita Granger, que descanse.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-Ron, tiene que ser una equivocación, no puede ir a Slytherin, no, el sombrero se ha tenido que equivocar, lo dijo muy rápido, no creo que sea posible no...

-¡Harry! Cálmate, por favor, si la ha seleccionado para Gryffindor es porque ha de ser así, tiene que haber alguna razón convincente ¿no? Además, eso que te dijo antes de irse, más o menos delata la posibilidad de sea eso.

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? –dijo pasándole la mano por delante de sus ojos.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¿Qué te pasa? Creo que esto te está afectando demasiado.

-No es eso, ¿tú te has oido?

-Errh... sí, supongo que a falta de Herm tenemos que sacar nosotros mismos conclusiones lógicas a cosas inexplicables.

-Ella tiene una explicación –dijo Oskar por detrás de ellos.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes? –dijo Harry incrédulo por su afirmación

-Me lo dijo antes de entrar en el salón, bueno, no me dijo exactamente que iría a Slytherin, pero me dijo que temía decepcionaros. Yo sé cómo se sentía ella porque a mí me pasa igual.

-Sí, debe ser duro ser un Malfoy y venir a Gryffindor –dijo con tono compasivo.

-No sabes cuanto. No es que me guste ir a Slytherin, no comparto nada de lo que ellos toman por normas, pero no quería defraudar a mis tíos y a Draco, y creo que a Amy le pasa algo parecido –terminó diciendo.

Harry y Ron se le quedaron mirando. Herm tenía razón, lo que les había contado sobre él era cierto: no parecía un Malfoy.

Oskar simplemente se fue a dormir y corrió las cortinas de su cama. Tenía ganas de empezar las clases y de conocer a la gente tanto Gryffindor como de otras casas.

La última imagen que vio antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue la de una castaña inspirándole seguridad.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-Vamos Malfoy, que te pesa el culo - ¡y qué culo...! pensó Herm- tenemos que llegar hoy, no mañana.

-Muy astuta, Granger.

Siguieron subiendo la escalera que llegaba a sus nuevas habitaciones. McGonagall iba delante de ellos, descubriéndoles un nuevo camino.

Definitivamente, Hermione pensó en que todavía no conocía ni una mínima parte de lo que era Hogwarts. Esa parte del castillo estaba bastante alejada de la torre Gryffindor, por lo que en raras ocasiones habían ido por allí.

-Ahí está –señaló la profesora.

-¿Ese cuadro? –dijo Draco fijando su vista en un cuadro donde había una mujer con un niño desnudo en el regazo.

-Sí, creo que ya saben la contraseña ¿no? Sus baúles están dentro. En la puerta de su habitación pone sus nombres, por lo que no puede haber error en cuanto a eso. Hay un baño en medio de las dos habitaciones que deberán compartir, y que está comunicado por ambas habitaciones. Tendrán su propia sala común. Todo lo demás lo podrán ver por ustedes mismos. Que pasen buena noche, nos vemos mañana en las clases. Adiós.

-Adiós –dijeron ambos a la vez.

Se acercaron al cuadro. Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el cuadro.

-Se trata de la Madonna de Leonardo Da Vinci –dijo impresionada.

-¿La qué? –preguntó Draco incrédulo.

-La Madonna de Da vinci, es fabuloso, impresionante. Creí que estaba perdida. Esto es increíble.

-Vamos, tenemos que entrar, quiero dormir, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué no entras tú? No tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo si no quieres.

-Creo que debemos entrar, el cuadro va a seguir aquí y lo vas a poder ver cuando quieras. Vamos –dijo agarrándola de la muñeca- _¡Carpe Diem!_

El cuadro se abrió, y Hermione pasó sujeta todavía por la mano de Draco. Al entrar Draco soltó la mano de la Gryffindor y fue directo a las escaleras.

-Que pases buenas noches –dijo Draco.

-T-tu también

Hermione se quedó allí, estupefacta por la actitud del chico. ¿La había cogido? Eso en otros tiempos le habría dado asco por ser quién era, y le había dicho que pasara buenas noches, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿quería tomarle el pelo? No lo conseguiría.

A los pocos segundos vio bajar al rubio de nuevo por las escaleras.

-Tu dormitorio está ahí. Me confundí de escaleras –y se dispuso a ir, cuando Herm lo llamó.

-Espera, ¿por qué me avisaste? Podrías haber pasado por el cuarto de baño ¿no?

-Cierto Granger, pero no quería verte pasar a mi cuarto cuando me esté cambiando, no lo soportaría.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras que formaban las llamas de la chimenea.

De nuevo la dejaba confusa. No sabía quién era él. No sabía lo que quería ni a qué había estado jugando con ella. Ni un solo insulto desde que se vieron, ni una mirada fría ni distante. ¿Dónde estaba el Draco Malfoy que conocía? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo, ¿o sí?

Un latido más fuerte de su corazón le decía que lo ayudara a mostrarse como realmente era. Siempre había albergado una esperanza de que el Slytherin fuera de otra forma, ahora su esperanza era mayor, más fuerte, empezaba a tener consistencia.

Dio un profundo y largo suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Ese curso iba a ser el más largo de todos.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Y.. hasta aquí!! Bueno... he decidido publicarlo porque ahora me viene todo el follón del instituto, la semana que viene tengo 5 exámenes en 4 días!! En fin... estoy agobiadísima y seguramente no me de tiempo a escribir.

Espero que el capi les guste y nada, creo que ha ocurrido "algo" más que en los otros, aunk me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo me veo en la obligación de publicar... si no tardare siglos en hacerlo.

Bueno ya me dejo de rollos y contxto reviews!:

-**Lyfe Potter: **Weno, no se si este es un capi de transición o no pk en realidad pasan algunas cosas más que en los otros además de otras cosas que han dado un giro a la historia. No se si creerte en cuanto a ke los exámenes no han podido conmigo... me veo con carbón el dia 6 x haberme traido "regalitos" antes de tiempo del insti, xo weno, seguiré escribiendo aunk me caiga un regimiento de asignaturas;)

Muchos besos guapa

Ciaooo

-**Lira Garbo: **Hola wapa!!! weno, lo primero, **aclaro el poder de Herm**: bueno, no lo voy a contar todo, pero por encima para que os hagais una idea... El "poder" de Herm es una especie de lazo mágico (como dice Andy Yogima, yo no lo habría definido mejor :P), que los une cuando Draco relaja su mente y piensa en ella (no siempre, pues tienen que estar las dos mentes despejadas y conectadas), eso en cuanto a las "visiones" que tiene Herm sobre Draco o su vida. Con respecto a lo de "acertar" en algunas cosas, se debe a otra cosa que no puedo decir, pk se dirá más adelante.

Besoss!!!!

-**meiling.animophs: **weno, espero que este capi te guste más qe los demás :D, es el más largo que he escrito, asike... ya sabes, dejame review! Nos vemos x el msn!!

Ciaoo wapa!!

-**Lunix: **Wenass!! Contestar los reviews es parte de mi trabajo, sin vosotros no soy nadie (sniff, sniff) me alegro de que te guste mi fic, fue una idea que tuve con Amy y nada.. va saliendo solo, aunk ya tengo toda la trama escrita y el final tb, espero que os guste!! Aunk xa eso keda muuuuxo. Jajaja y nada, esto xa las dudas, no dudes :P, en preguntarme lo que sea.

Muchos besoss!!!

**-Lra: **Holas!!! Bueno, tu duda la aclaro arriba, una parte del poder de herm es eso, la otra ya se descubrirá. Me alegro que te guste mi fic, y me halaga enormemente que me digas que te ha gustado también la narración. Los Dr/Hr son mi favoritos tb!! Me atraen muchísimo, y leo todos los que puedo.  
Los poemas de Neruda son mis favoritos, bueno Neruda es mi autor favorito, me encanta como escribe. Y la poesia es de un autor ingles llamado William Black, no es mia... desgraciadamente, pero me encanta!!  
Y sobre Amy... jejejeje, ya la ireis conociendo y con eso _su _historia.  
Con lo de las cartas, Herm no llega a enviarlas. Sólo las contesta, pero no las envía, es como descargar energías, su ansia por contestar y decirle lo que siente le lleva ha hacer eso. Es como escribir en un diario  
Espero que te guste el cap, muchos besos!!!

-**Andy Yogima: **Hola!!! Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta de que has faltado! Por dios!! :P, sé lo que es kedarse sin orde..., te comprendo perfectamente. Como he dixo ants, me alegro de ke te guste mi fic! Bueno, ya sabes k yo sigo el tuyo ;) Weno, ya te digo k no te preocupes x lo de Ginny k no es un peligro xa Amy. Puedes imaginarte mil cosas.... en alguna acertaras jajajaja, xo no te adelanto nada si no se perderia la gracia... xDD weno y lo de Draco y Herm ya ves, me gusta como lo estoy haciendo, la verdad sq lo tngo todo pensado. Y con respecto a los demas todo se ira viendo. Es cuestion de tiempo jejeje.

Y bueno, muchiiiisimas gracias x tu review!! xDDDD  
Besoss!!!  
Ciao!!!

Y bueno, ya sabeis, dejadme un review!!! Solo con eso puedo saber si os gusta el fic o si debo cambiar algo... dudas, exigencias..., etc... etc... ya sabeis,o si quereis madar un mail o agregadme a messenger también lo podeis hacer, me encanta conocer gente xDD

Muchos besosss! Y gracias otra vez x estar ahí!

Ciaooooooo!!!!!!!


	8. Confesiones

**Capitulo 8**

El sol le dio directamente en la cara. Estaba tremendamente cansado y la noche anterior ni siquiera corrió las cortinas de su cama.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que ahora inundaba su nueva habitación.

Se puso una mano en los ojos y se incorporó. Volvió a parpadear y se estiró.

No podía creer que ella estuviese a simplemente dos muros de donde estaba él. Era casi increíble y espeluznante.

Todavía era temprano, así que decidió darse una ducha relajada, tranquilo. Se metió a la ducha, e intentó despejar su mente, aún el sueño le invadía la mente, como una nube de humo y gas inunda las ciudades.

Se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y salió a la habitación. Se fue directo al armario para coger su ropa Slytherin cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa –dijo, sabía que era Hermione, no había otra...

-Eh... hola –dijo al verlo, y se dio la vuelta- esta mañana temprano han traído los horarios, y... bueno, aquí está el tuyo. Te lo dejo aquí –dijo señalando de espaldas una mesa en la habitación del rubio. Cuando fue hacia allá, andando marcha atrás, se tropezó con uno de los zapatos de Draco, cayendo de culo en el tapizado suelo.

-Auch! –exclamó.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí, en los riñones, me he clavado algo.

-Espera, que te ayudo.

Para Hermione la situación era de lo más cómica. Malfoy medio desnudo, ella en el suelo tirada y él que intentaba ayudarla, ¿el mundo se había vuelto del revés o qué?

-No, no hace falta. Ya puedo yo –y soltó una risotada.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿El golpe te afecto a la cabeza? –preguntó irónico.

-No, es que es la situación que...., bah, déjalo, me voy, ahí tienes la carta.

-Espera, ¿qué pasa con la situación? –preguntó curioso.

-Pues... tú.. eh.. así, yo aquí, y... bueno, ya sabes, somos tú y yo...., lo dicho, déjalo.

Salió por la puerta riendo a pleno pulmón. Draco sólo pudo dibujar una sonrisa en su cara. Parecía que su relación con Hermione podría surgir. De momento había habido algunos acercamientos, y todavía no se habían insultado. Eso era ya todo un logro.

Se vistió sintiéndose pleno, orgulloso. Ese día había empezado bien, y seguro que terminaría bien.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-¡Hola chicos! –Hermione les gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Herm! ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en la torre? Tardaste mucho, Malfoy está aquí desde hace un rato –preguntó Ron.

-Pues... la verdad es que bastante bien. Perdón por el retraso, pero es que me surgió algo.

-¿Y Malfoy? –se interesó Ron arqueando una ceja.

-Eh... bien, todavía no me dijo nada –cierto era que ni por todo el oro de Gringotts les iba a decir lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, casi sin pensarlo se puso algo roja.

-¿No te dijo nada? Ese debe de estar tramando algo.

-Herm –Harry miró fijamente a su amiga.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué te estás poniendo roja?

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó.

-Sí, si se te comparara tu color de piel con el pelo de Ron no se distinguiría tu cara.

Hermione se levantó de la silla apurada. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Dios, ahora de verdad estaba notando su crecimiento, todo cambiaba, estaba en constante cambio: su cuerpo, sus hormonas, su vida, ¡hasta su comportamiento!

Se daba cuenta de que estaba "algo" más rebelde de lo normal. ¿Rebelde era la palabra? No, no lo era, era extraña, se estaba volviendo una extraña para sí misma. Su cerebro, que siempre había ido a la perfección estaba empezando a pensar cosas... distintas.

Desde luego seguía inmersa en sus estudios, eso estaba claro. Ese año eran los ÉXTASIS y tenía que dar buena cuenta de sus notas.

Se dirigió sin rumbo fijo, bueno, se dio cuenta que se dirigía a las mazmorras. En algún momento de su "escapada" había mirado su horario, leyendo _Pociones_ en la primera casilla.

Dos horas de pociones. ¿Por qué la castigaban así? Tener que soportar a Snape no era lo mejor para empezar el día.

Encaminó el último pasillo, el más frío que había pisado en todo Hogwarts. Intentó abrazarse a sí misma, con un libro entre sus brazos y mirando al suelo.

Levantó la mirada de repente, y se fijó en que cierto Slytherin estaba allí plantado.

-Hola Granger –silbó.

-Zabbini...

Hermione se apoyó en una fría pared al lado de la puerta del aula, mirando al suelo. Zabbini, mientras, miraba a la chica de arriba abajo. La chica le parecía interesante, su cuerpo, un cuerpo todavía inexplorado. La chica le atraía, de eso no cabía duda. Tal vez... se planteó, la posibilidad de una noche con ella. Si la cosa salía bien, podría repetir. Él aunque era mortífago, apenas iniciado, no llevaba a cabo la pureza de sangre, y si era una sangre como la de la Gryffindor, no le cabía duda de que le importaba una mierda todo aquello.

¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado tan pronto? Prefería haber escuchado las tonterías de sus dos amigos. ¿Es que no iba a estar tranquila ese día?

-Hola Zabbini, ¿qué tal sin mí en las mazmorras?

La voz de Malfoy se oyó susurrante cerca de ella.

-Hola de nuevo Granger.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-Tengo que hablar con ella Ron –dijo Harry ansioso.

-Mírala, ahí, con los de Slytherin. No puedo soportarlo, iría, pero..... no puedo.

-Espera, tenemos ahora pociones Harry, tal vez puedas hablar con ella ahora. Antes de entrar a clase.

-Muy astuto Ron –dijo Harry con tono irónico.

Amy miró por un momento a Harry. Se sentía triste, lo había decepcionado, pero las cosas eran así, fueron así, y aun queriendo no podía cambiarlas. La historia se repetía. Esperaba que para mejor, pues se había puesto una meta y la disponía a alcanzar.

Notó que Harry le había hecho una seña. Afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó.

Recorrió tan solo un pasillo yendo a las mazmorras. Esperó a Harry que llegó casi inmediatamente.

-Amy, tenemos que hablar, ¿por qué estás en Slytherin? Tú no eres como ellos.

-Harry, es que hay algo que no te he contado ¿sabes? Y no puedo contártelo, algún día lo sabrás, te lo prometo.

-Pero Amy, que estés en Slytherin no es lo que más me preocupa, sino que nos distanciemos por esto. ¿Me entiendes?

Amy lo calló dándole un beso, el más tierno que le hubieran dado a Harry. Ni el de Cho era comparable con aquel beso, ni el primero que ellos dos se dieron.

-Te quiero Harry, esto nadie lo va a romper, no por mí. Te quiero más que a nada.

-Cómo te echaba de menos –dijo sonriendo.

-La mayoría de la gente ya sabe que estamos juntos, por lo que creo que con eso no habrá problema. ¿Vamos?

-Sí –dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Se dirigieron hacia el aula de pociones. Ron los alcanzó un poco antes de llegar, desde donde ya podía ver a Hermione allí plantada con la mirada baja y los dos Slytherins mirándola de reojo, disimuladamente, pero de reojo.

-Herm... ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-Pues, tuve que salir del comedor temprano, antes de que me interrogarais... –dijo con cierto tono poco simpático.

-Lo siento, Herm –dijo Ron.

-Ya..., no pasa nada Ron –y le dio un abrazo- es una tontería.

Draco estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. No podía ponerse celoso allí, no, y menos delante de Zabbini. Estaba tan guapa, ahora empezaba a poner las cosas en orden, a reorganizar su vida, tenía que hacerlo. Era lo que necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella para que su vida tuviera algún sentido.

Hermione miró a Draco. La estaba mirando y eso la ponía nerviosa. Últimamente le pasaba eso cuando él estaba cerca, como en el andén, o en la torre. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

¿Qué le ocurría? Tenía que encontrar una explicación lógica a todo aquello, tenía que haberla. Una obsesión. Sí, estaba obsesionada con Malfoy, ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando, su cabeza estaba funcionando a mil por hora, sin encontrar la solución más próxima que es escuchar al corazón.

Snape llegó al pasillo como alma del diablo.

-¡Entren! –exclamó con aparente tono furioso.

Todos pusieron caras de horror, hasta los Slytherins que nunca habían visto a Snape así.

Como en sus 6 años de curso restantes, el trío se sentó en la parte posterior del aula, intentando pasar desapercibidos.

-Hoy empezaremos con la poción _Nox ignis_. Se trata de una complicada poción. Normalmente la usan los vampiros... cuando por un descuido les alcanza el día. Todo vampiro suele llevar una encima, por si acaso.

A todos se les puso el pelo de punta. ¡Y pensar que harían una poción para vampiros...!

-Las haréis por parejas. Es una poción complicada, como antes he dicho. Así que les pido un mínimo de atención en las indicaciones –miró a cada una de las caras que le miraban- Bien. Zabbini, con Weasley; Potter, con Parkinson; Granger..., con Malfoy, Draco -¿Podía salir ese día peor para ella? Y Oskar, con Longbottom.

Y siguió poniendo las parejas, una persona de cada casa. Ese año por enésima vez, el sombrero seleccionador había anunciado, dicho, proclamado, y exigido la unión entre las casas. Y así, Dumbledore había pedido a sus profesores que llevaran a la práctica dicha propuesta, haciendo proyectos y trabajos, tanto en clase como fuera de ella, poniendo a uno de cada casa.

-Parece que este año vamos a ser inseparables, por lo que veo –dijo Hermione en un bufido.

-Y a ti parece que te moleste –dijo sarcásticamente.

-No me molesta, Malfoy, simplemente también quiero pasar tiempo con mi gente.

-¿Tú gente?, vamos, no me digas que Potter y Weasley son tu gente.

-Por lo menos yo tengo amigos, ¿los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, la serpiente de Zabbini y la cursi de Pansy son amigos tuyos? Wau, de verdad te envidio Malfoy –le dijo con voz teatrera.

Draco parecía malhumorado pero en realidad no lo estaba. Le estaba agradecido por abrirle tanto los ojos, algo que ella sin querer lo había hecho desde hacía algún tiempo.

Cortaron los ingredientes, le echaron todo lo suficiente y en unos minutos la poción estaba lista.

Snape se acercó y metió su ganchuda nariz en el caldero, aspirando el aroma que desprendía.

-Muy bien, la mejor poción de todas. 20 puntos para Slytherin y para Gryffindor.

Hermione que quedó satisfecha con el trabajo. Por lo menos había ganado 20 puntos para su casa. Malfoy sonreía con superioridad, el día le estaba saliendo completo.

Amy y Harry se miraban de reojo, aunque no estaban sentados juntos y la distancia no era mucha, se sentían muy cerca. Harry le sonrió con confianza y Amy se sonrojó, cuando su compañero de mesa la llamó, intentando que la rubia le prestara un poco de atención.

-Vaya, vaya, con que Potter está mirando a la nueva... ¿qué Potter, ya te cansaste de las orientales? –dejo caer Pansy mientras machacaba los últimos ingredientes.

-No, Pansy, sólo me canso de las engreídas y estúpidas como tú.

Por lo demás las clases pasaron igual, sin ningún contratiempo. McGonagall les explicó la nueva teoría que darían a lo largo del curso.

El profesor Binns les enseñó las guerras de los últimos trescientos años, y algo más reciente como fueron los años más esplendorosos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

La cena no llegó menos apetitosa que la anterior, todos disfrutaron de la comida que los elfos les servían. Al término, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

Harry y Amy decidieron quedar para el día siguiente, pues estaban cansados y sólo querían echarse a dormir.

Hermione, se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla a casa uno y dos a Amy y a Ginny. Se volvió y subió entre la multitud para luego irse por otra escalera adyacente a la que daba a la torre Gryffindor.

Llegó y allí lo vio. El cuadro. Era hermoso. En él se podía ver representado multitud de sentimientos, de expresiones que el autor quiso dar a conocer a los más sabios y a los más curiosos.

Le gustaba el gesto de los dos personajes, le parecía fantástico todo lo que podía trasmitir un cuadro simplemente mirándolo.

Estaba embobada analizándolo cuando notó unos pasos por detrás.

-¿Otra vez mirando el cuadro? –preguntó Draco, poniéndose a su lado y observándolo él también.

-Sí –se limitó a contestar.

-Pues entonces mañana podrás hacernos un comentario en arte acerca de él ¿no?

-No seas bobo, aún no sé nada, sólo intento descifrar lo que quiere decir. Todavía me queda mucho que aprender.

-Bueno, yo voy a entrar ya, ¿vienes?

-Sí, creo que sí, estoy cansada.

Los dos se dirigieron al interior de la torre. Se hablaban con normalidad, como si hubiesen hecho un pacto mudo entre ellos dos. Ninguno sabía lo que pensaba la mente del otro. Tampoco quería imaginarlo. Aquello era demasiado para los dos, ambos tenían sus motivos.

Draco no quería irse todavía a su dormitorio, por lo que se sentó en un escritorio de la sala y sacó un libro de transformaciones, esa no era su fuerte.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego, no le apetecía hacer nada, pero el deber le estaba llamando.

Cogió su mochila y la llevó a la mesa que estaba al lado de la de Draco y tal como hizo él, sacó sus libros y se puso a pasar sus apuntes de historia de la magia.

De vez en cuando, disimuladamente, se miraban de reojo. Ninguno de los dos le molestaba al otro. Simplemente tenían una cosa por dentro que les hacía querer conocer al otro más afondo, preguntarle, saber, conocer.

Draco, aunque estaba enamorado de la castaña, no la conocía tanto como quisiera. Su amor no sabía cuando había empezado, tampoco porqué, sólo sabía que la quería, que le atraía salvajemente.

Veía sus labios de fresa, dulces suaves, quería saber a qué sabían y los quería para él. Veía su figura, moldeada en el último verano, no cabía duda, y fantaseaba con poder rozar un solo poro de su tersa y dorada piel.

Sentía morir en sus ojos, y nacer al mismo tiempo. Una angustia en el pecho, contraída por las circunstancias no lo hacía vivir. No podía reprimir una lágrima más, o simplemente no podía dejar de esconder un secreto que destapado lo haría vulnerable a cualquiera.

Contorneó su cuerpo. Cómo le gustaría estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sentirlo y acariciarlo.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo, y notó como él la estaba mirando descaradamente.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-A ti.

-...

-¿Qué te hiciste este verano? Estás mucho más hermosa.

-Malfoy, no sé, pero creo que estás enfermo. Creo que la vuelta a la rutina te está afectando al cerebro.

Draco que quedó callado. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Él quería decirle algo bonito y ella le contestaba con que estaba mal de la cabeza? No podía dejarlo así, tenía que soltarlo o explotaría, no podía tenerla allí tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron mirando un instante, mágico para ambos. Parecía que no hubiera montañas que separaran sus vidas, ni largos ríos sin puente que atravesar. Sólo los dos, allí, en ese instante, mirándose fijamente y sintiendo que una fuerza superior a la suya, les unía inevitablemente.

Draco quiso agrandar aquel momento, diciéndole todo lo que llevaba dentro, y que sólo lo podía expresar con algunas palabras que Hermione entendería a la perfección.

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.

Hizo una pausa en la que Hermione apenas pudo abrir la boca y exhalar un grito de susto y confusión a la vez, y llevarse una mano a la boca.

-Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.

Draco se acercó más a ella, sentándose a su lado, cerca, muy cerca de ella, que le miraba con millones de sentimientos que estaban saliendo del interior de su corazón. ¿Es él? Se preguntaba continuamente. Y se respondía: una mala broma, sí, eso es, ahora Malfoy se reirá de mí en mi propia cara, y yo subiré humillada y abochornada a mi habitación, sintiéndome lo peor que hay en este planeta.

-Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.

Lo vio más cerca aún de lo que había estado. Tan cerca, que sus labios chocaron en un cálido beso, tierno y rebelde a la vez, desesperado y confuso.

Los dos lo habían deseado. Hermione, desde que lo vio en el Caldero Chorreante no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Draco se encontraba en el paraíso, había besado a muchas chicas, sí, todas muy guapas, pero no había amado a ninguna de ellas.

Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les llamó para abrirse puerta en sus pulmones. Respiraron agitados, sonrojados, todavía estaban a escasos centímetros y podían sentir como sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Draco puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica. Que se notaba más roja que al principio. Y acarició su rostro, cerrando los ojos para dejar marcado el tacto de su piel y tenerlo presente siempre.

-Hermione...

-¿A qué estás jugando? –le preguntó todo lo fríamente que pudo.

_¿A qué estás jugando?_ Esas palabras le rebotaban en la cabeza. ¿jugando? No jugaba a nada, no era un juego, no era un capricho, era amor, pasión, ternura y un millón de sentimientos más que no podía expresar con palabras, eso era a lo que estaba jugando: a estar enamorado.

-No estoy jugando a nada.

-¿Tú me enviabas las cartas? –preguntó dubitativa.

-Sí. Yo te envié todas esas cartas.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste contestarte nunca?

-Por miedo, rechazo, por que seguramente ahora no quieras saber nada de mí por quien soy. Por llevar un estúpido apellido que me clasifica en algo que no soy.

Hermione calló. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. ¿Qué le podía contestar? Le atraía, de eso estaba segura. Había algo entre los dos, lo notaba, un imán, que hacía que estuvieran allí juntos. Tal vez el destino, que juega con unos sentimientos y confunde otros.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura: no estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

-Yo..., no.., no sé qué decir –termino diciendo.

-No tienes que decir nada. Sé que nunca te tendré, que siempre serás algo que quise pero que nunca tuve, sólo quería que lo supieses porque no puedo callarme más tiempo. Lo siento.

Draco se acercó y le dio un último beso que Hermione volvió a devolver como el anterior, y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Se sentía inútil, tonto, un fracasado. Ahora seguramente ella no querría saber nada de él y utilizaría eso en contra, seguro, para dañarlo y hacer su venganza por todos los años que él le había hecho sufrir.

Pero qué equivocado estaba...

La puerta de su habitación sonó tres veces. Se quedó mirando un momento, para luego abrir la puerta.

Hermione le echó una mirada distinta a las demás, de repente tenía ganas de conocer a esa persona que tanto la llamaba la atención, con la que estaba empezando a sentirse cómoda a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Como una magia muy antigua procedente de una hechicera, Hermione entró en la habitación con paso decidido y se sentó en la cama.

Draco simplemente la miraba. ¿No era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca? Sus ojos, que lo volvían loco, su rizada melena que caía como una cascada por su espalda dándole un toque rebelde y salvaje, y su cuerpo...

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, pues era la que había ido a su habitación. ¿Qué buscaba? Una respuesta a miles de preguntas que le atormentaban el cerebro.

-Quisiera saber algo –dijo simplemente.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué yo, por qué te has enamorado de mí, por qué estás haciendo todo esto, y..... ufff miles de preguntas, quiero saberlo todo.

-Te contaré todo, te prometo dar una explicación de todo esto.

-No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, simplemente lo veo demasiado extraño. Es que soy yo, soy sangre sucia, no sé pero todo esto me parece muy extraño.

-Lo sé, sé que es muy extraño, pero es la verdad, yo te amo desde hace ya algún tiempo y si no te lo he dicho antes es porque tu tienes una visión de Draco Malfoy que no es, tú conoces mi cara pública, la que me obligan a dar y no al auténtico, el que llevo en el corazón.

-Dios, creo que me voy a volver loca, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana? Estoy cansada.

-Como tú quieras amor.

Hermione se sorprendió por como la había llamado ¿amor? Esto era demasiado, ya tenía algo para darle a la cabeza esa noche. Es que todo eso era como una gran mentira, un gran papel que no podían desempeñar ninguno de los dos, como pensar que el demonio estaba relajado en el cielo..., todo se le estaba volviendo del revés.

-Hasta mañana..., Draco.

-Hasta mañana.

Hermione llegó a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Era reconfortable sentir el blando colchón de su cama. Notaba como iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo muy lentamente... mientras pensaba en el rubio que estaba en la otra habitación, pensando en ella, soñando con ella.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación, pero no su cama que tenía las cortinas echadas para que no entrara dicha luz.

Entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando despacio intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que ahora iluminaba su cama, pues habían abierto su cortinas dejando que los luminosos destellos del sol penetraran en su morada.

Encontró una silueta a lado de su cama. La veía borrosa, le estaba costando ver las figuras bien, se desperezó todo lo que pudo y por fin abrió los ojos. Se encontró con su sonrisa. Era él. Ese que esa misma noche le había robado sus sueños inconscientemente. Sin querer ella y sin querer él.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido? –dijo Draco.

-Bueno... se puede decir que he dormido mejor otras veces –contestó dejando ver una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo, bien, sí, bien –le dijo aparentemente nervioso.

-Ehm... ¿querías algo?

-Sí, he pensado que como aún es temprano me gustaría seguir hablando de lo de anoche.

-Sí, tienes razón, será lo mejor. Me visto y nos vemos ahora abajo ¿ok?

-De acuerdo.

Draco salió de la habitación echo un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué le diría? Sabía que para ella había sido todo muy precipitado, pero cuanto antes mejor.

Al rato la vio bajar, muy hermosa, como era ella. El vuelo de la falda jugaba con el aire a hacer pequeñas ondulaciones cuando ella caminaba graciosamente.

-Ya estoy –dijo nerviosa- Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos? O mejor, empiezas.

-Bueno, pues es algo difícil de explicar porque yo... bueno, no sé como ni cuando empecé a sentir esto ni... nada, sólo sé que me di cuenta de que te quería, que poco a poco deje de decirte cosas que te podía hacer daño porque no quería hacerte daño, aunque tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados porque si no la gente sospecharía y no podría ser. Y bueno, la cosa se fue liando hasta que mi padre se enteró.

-¿Qué tu padre sabe todo esto? Pero... ¿cómo?

-Mi padre quería iniciarme en los vínculos de Voldemort. Yo me negué, y al final salió todo esto a flote.

-¿Te negaste? –dijo repitiendo sus palabras sorprendida.

-Sí, porque yo te quiero, y yo no quería ir allí, yo no soy como él, no pienso como él. Todo este tiempo he estado actuando según me iba diciendo él, yo jugaba las cartas, pero él me decía como tenía que hacerlo. Hasta que le planté cara. Por ti. Quería luchar por ti... –dijo lenta y dolorosamente, sabía que no la tendría nunca.

-Draco... yo, yo necesito tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? –Draco asintió- Mira, si soy franca contigo tú... de algún modo me gustas, no sé en qué forma, pero desde que te vi en el Caldero Chorreante pues... apenas he dejado de pensar en ti, creía que me estaba volviendo loca –dijo riendo- tenía ganas de verte, no se lo dije a nadie, claro, pero bueno, cuando fui a la biblioteca y hiciste eso, pues dios, no deje de pensar en eso durante días. Todo esto es de verdad, no te tomo el pelo, pero aun así, necesito conocerte, y creo que tú a mi también. –Draco volvió a asentir- Que necesitamos tiempo, porque aunque tu ya sientas eso yo no de esa forma, y creo que es mejor así.

Hermione soltó todo esto de carrerilla, como si le fuera la vida en ello. O lo decía ahora o nunca. Nunca pensó que se lo diría, y menos que él le dijera todo aquello a ella. Era una locura, que se estaba formando, que ya tenía algunos pilares hechos. Y que no permitirían que nadie los destruyera.

Salieron de la torre riendo y contándose cosas. ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez ni siquiera ellos mismos, pero ahí estaban. Antes de bajar el último tramo de escaleras, donde todo el mundo los vería, Draco le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Que tengas un buen día.

Le dijo antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo, y encontrándose con Zabbini.

Hermione bajó sonriendo las escaleras, por dios ¿cuánto había cambiado aquel chico? Recordaba a un Draco Malfoy con 12 años llamándole por primera vez Sangre Sucia... cómo le dolía recordarlo, ¿le dolía? Sí, pero no porque le hubiese llamado aquello, sino porque lo decía él. Lo decía él...

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-Hola chicos –dijo Oskar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hola –dijeron ambos desganados.

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo sentándose y arreglando su mochila.

-Echamos de menos a Hermione. Que nos regañe al venir de cenar porque no hemos hecho los deberes o porque hemos hecho alguna pelea en los pasillos con Malfoy –dijo Ron.

-Ya veo –dijo Oskar despreocupado.

-Oh! Lo siento, bueno, es que nosotros con tu primo no nos llevamos bien.

-Ya, lo sé, me contó algo. Pero os digo que mi primo en realidad no es así, de verdad. A lo mejor no tendría que decirles esto, pero espero que no se lo digan a nadie. Creo que es mejor así.

Harry y Ron se miraron, se veía que Oskar estaba siendo sincero, tal vez merecía la pena escucharlo, aunque lo que Malfoy les había hecho en esos años no tenía perdón... Aún así ellos asintieron esperando la explicación del moreno.

-Bien, él en realidad ha estado haciendo lo que su padre le ha estado diciendo lo que debía hacer aquí en Hogwarts. Pues su padre como es mort... bueno, eso, ya me entendéis, y como Draco no quiso entrar en eso y yo tampoco se enfadó muchísimo. Y para colmo al enterarse de que amaba a una chica que no es de su condición, discutieron otra vez.

Se quedaron pasmados. Todo eso era como decirles que Voldemort se había echado una maldición a sí mismo y se había muerto. No sabían hasta qué punto Oskar decía la verdad, pero se veía sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Esto es increíble, es que Malfoy nos ha hecho algunas muy feas, y esto ahora es complicado de asimilar.

-Lo sé, sólo os pido que no lo juzguéis ahora, lo está pasando mal.

Oskar cogió su mochila y se fue. Dejándolos algo sorprendidos por la actuación del muchacho. ¿Por qué les decía todo aquello? ¿Le habría mandado Malfoy hacerlo?

De todas formas hablarían con Hermione, ella ahora convivía con él.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Wolass niñas!!!

Pues nada, el 8 capi ya!!! Y parece ayer cuando lo subí.. :'(

Gracias por el inmenso apoyo que me habéis dado, y a la gente que me lee y que no me deja reviews, k espero que haya alguno x ahí... Gracias también!!

Y nada, el capi es de los peores, más de la mitad lo escribí en una noche de insomnio... imaginaros al día siguiente en el insti... pero bueno, espero que os guste!

Bueno, la escena con Draco y Herm, tal vez sea muy precipitada, si! Lo es! Lo siento! Pero es que no podía aguantar más y ellos tampoco! Jajajaja, sé que está penosa, que necesito mejorar la descripción, pero esto es lo que hay... :( sorry.

Y nada, x fin sale Oskar! estaréis diciendo algunas... jajaja perdón por no haberlo hecho antes, pero bueno, os prometo que a partir de aquí va a haber mucho más de él. Y nada, como han dicho Draco y Herm voy a poner una nueva clase: Arte.

Si no os gusta decídmelo y no pondré ninguna clase, pero es que a mi me encanta el arte y sobre todo Da Vinci, soy una enamorada de este señor, jejeje, así que nada, decidme si os parece bien la idea o como la veis.

Bueno y la poción.... es latín puro y duro jejeje, me la inventé yo, en español se llama noche de fuego jejeje, supongo que haré alguna más en otro capi y haré lo mismo, inventarmela! jajaja.

Y... se me olvida algo? No! Porque no hay nada más! Es penoso, lo sé, y lo siento pero esta semana he estado fatal.

Nada, espero que si tenéis alguna idea por ahí decídmela, estaré encantada de escucharos.

Y porfi, dejadme review!!! Que me sube la moral muchísimo para seguir escribiendo, de nuevo Mil Gracias a todo el mundo!! Y ahora, contestación a reviews:

**Lira Garbo: **Gracias por decir que te gusto el capi, estaba mejor psíquicamente, porque esta semana ha sido mortal en el insti, llevo dos días sin dormir... y súmale la noche que escribí el capi... pero bueno, sigo viva!! Y nada, yo suponía que la mayoria os podríais pensar el cambio de casas entre Amy y Oskar pero nada, jejeje así ha sido, para mejor o peor... nu zep jejeje. Y bueno, lo de Amy es por otrás razones... que no puedo contar!! Ella deseaba ir a Gryffindor y estar con Harry, pero en realidad no puede ser por mucho que ella lo desee... Ya lo sabréis! Y con respecto a Herm y Draco, sí, están unidos, por algo que luego veréis!! Jajaja, si es que esto acaba de empezar...

Weno wapa, muchos besoss!!! Y gracias x el review!!!

Ciaoooooo!!!!!!

**Life Potter:** Bueno, qué te voy a decir, fiel como siempre. Jejeje lo de Amy lo expliqué en el review a Lira, es un misterio para vosotras xDD jajaja sólo yo lo sé :P jajaja, en realidad, se sabrá casi al final de fic... jajajaja, k mala soy xDDD xo weno... qué se le va a hacer?? Draco y Herm... ay! Esta pareja cada día me gusta más... ya veréis en la torre lo que pasa.. prefiero no adelantar nada :P, pero os prometo mucha accion ;) Y actualiza!!!!! que hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces!!!!

Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Gracias de corazón!!

Hasta luego wapa!!!

**Meiling.animorphs: **Wenas!!! :P, estoy hablando contigo x el messenger pero bueno, jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustara! Espero que este tambien te guste, y nada, que leere tu fic y te dejare reviews!! No te preocupes!! Y ya nada, suerte a ti también con tus examenes, que te llegan ya x ahí!

Muchos besazos wapa!!

Ciaoo

Y wenooo, ya me despido!, se que soy una cansina! Gracias por aguantarme!!

Y ya lo ultimo.... reviews!!!!! Jajajaja, muchas gracias por estar ahí!

Besossss!!!!!!!!


	9. Catherine Neveu

**Capitulo 9**

Hermione caminaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Todavía tenía muy reciente el beso que Malfoy le había dado de improviso la noche anterior.

Era él... Se había preguntado millones de veces quien era ese que le escribía esas bonitas cartas que la hacían ponerse tan nerviosa y sentirse especial, ser alguien.

Sonrió sin querer, era extraño, todo había cambiado radicalmente, de la noche a la mañana se podía decir que tenía una especie de "relación" aunque fuera solo de amistad con Malfoy, ¡una locura!

Entró en el Gran Comedor. Sin poder evitarlo echó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco ya estaba desayunando con Zabbini y Pansy, que nada más que hacía que echarse encima de Draco. ¡Cómo la odiaba!

Era una típica niña sin una gota de inteligencia en su diminuto cerebro y sólo pensando en chicos...

Cambio de persona y se fijó en Draco más detenidamente. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo, bueno, para sincerarse a sí misma eso ya lo había notado. Pero ahora que lo veía con otros ojos, y no como los de su enemiga o rival, estaba mucho mejor.

Estaba tan distraída mirando al Sly que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que pasó de largo donde estaban Harry y Ron.

Sus gritos la sacaron del trance que el rubio, sin querer, la había hecho pasar. Dio gracias a que Ginny se encontraba allí cerca y pudo excusarse diciendo que iba a ver a la pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny, ¿qué tal?

-Pues bien Herm. Oye, ¿qué tal con Malfoy?

-Eh..., bien también, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, pues no sé –dijo yéndose por las nubes- ¿tal vez porque no parabas de mirarle? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hermione se sobresaltó al oír el comentario de su amiga- ¿qué dices Ginny? Por favor, es mi enemigo, no... ¡qué cosas tienes! –terminó diciendo.

-¡Ay, Herm! Dicen que tiene un cuerpo espléndido, ¿le has visto algo?

Hermione vio a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos. ¿De verdad se le había notado algo? No, imposible. Nadie podía notarlo, ¡por dios! Esto se le iba a escapar de las manos, lo estaba viendo. Aún así, no podía dejar de admitir que el chico se estaba portando bastante bien con ella... aunque aún no lo conocía, o no quería ver lo que era de verdad.

¿Miedo? No, miedo no, ¿o sí? No, definitivamente no era miedo, simplemente era prudente, como buena Premio Anual y como buena estudiante de Hogwarts.

Sus miradas chocaron un segundo. A Hermione le pareció fundirse en él, que se sumergía hasta lo más profundo de esos ojos, esos que la envolvían y le hacían alejarse del mundo.

Pero una secuencia de imágenes le quitó la magia a la escena...

**Flash Back**

-Mamá... Yo no quiero que te ocurra nada... Yo también te tengo que contar la razón por la que no quise seguir los pasos de papá para iniciarme.

_-Cuéntamelo hijo, aunque creo que sé por lo que puede ser... Soy tu madre, y a nosotras no se nos escapa nada –Narcisa sonrió a Draco para calmarlo_

_-Sí, bueno, es que hay una chica ¿sabes? Y yo la quiero mucho, pero todavía no le he dicho nada. Tengo miedo de que me rechace por lo que soy, o por lo que mi apellido es. Papá me dijo que no aceptaba tenerla en la familia, que ella no es digna de llevar nuestro apellido. Dijo que tú te ibas a enfadar mucho cuando supieras todo esto –dijo Draco atropelladamente, sonrojándose un tanto._

_-Y eso cree él, y es lo que tiene que seguir creyendo. Pero yo necesitaba decirte que en realidad yo no pienso así. Si tu la quieres no tiene que haber nada por medio. Eres grandioso Draco, cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a estar contigo._

_-No cualquiera –dijo Draco dramáticamente._

_-¿No? ¿Quién es ella para que pienses que te va a rechazar?_

_-Es Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter._

**Fin Flash Back**

Se le puso un terrible dolor de cabeza... que supo disimular lo mejor que pudo.

Lo miró, él también se cogía la cabeza. ¿Habría visto lo mismo que ella? Esas imágenes reafirmaban lo que le había dicho la noche pasada.

Se preguntó si por algún casual no le habría creído, si había dudado de él y se estaba burlando de ella... Su respuesta no tardó en llegar: sí, había dudado en algún momento. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era su enemigo... o eso creía ella.

Decidió no darle más vueltas por ahora, más tarde hablaría con él. Aún tenía que contarle algunas cosas, como por ejemplo... lo que acababa de ver.

Miró el horario: Arte, su primera clase, la primera del año. ¿Quién era el profesor? No tenía ni idea. Se levantó y se acercó hacia donde sus dos amigos zampaban a gusto.

-Chicos, ¿todavía no habéis terminado? –preguntó riendo- Ah! Hola Oskar, no me había fijado. ¿Qué tal en Gryffindor? –dijo sonriendo.

-Muy bien, la verdad, pero me gustaría que estuvieses tú también.

-Gracias Oskar, es todo un cumplido.

Hermione se sonrojó ante lo que el moreno le había dicho. Wau, dos Malfoy halagándola... ¡el mundo se había vuelto loco del todo! pensó.

Agarró su mochila, dispuesta a adelantarse a la clase, quería ver quién era el nuevo profesor o profesora que iba a dar la a asignatura.

Recorrió los pasillos con bastante parsimonia, le sobraba bastante tiempo, así que tampoco era cuestión de ir corriendo.

Se detuvo a la mitad de un pasillo, pues oyó un ruido. De repente sintió una respiración en su cuello. No quiso darse la vuelta, sus pies le fallaban, ¿quién era? Unas manos agarraron su figura.

-Hola Granger... –dijo sensualmente.

-¿Quién eres?, suéltame –dijo Hermione todo lo firme que pudo.

-Tsk, tsk, soy admirador tuyo, ¿sabes?, pronto te tendré, lo sé, te necesito –le dijo en su oído.

-Suéltame –repitió.

Sintió que las manos ya no estaban en su cintura, se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa ya no estaba el chico.

Volvieron a tocar su espalda, y entonces se dio la vuelta hacia ese lado, dispuesta a decirle cuatro cosas al chaval que la había perturbado.

-Oye mira, a mi no me vengas con tonterías ¿eh? Déjame en paz –exclamó dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Draco mirándola extrañado.

-Oops! Eh.. no, lo siento, no..., no era a ti –dijo todavía confusa.

-Hermione, ya sé que no me quieres, que nunca podremos ser nada, pero creo que no merez....

No pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione le tapó la boca y lo agarró, llevándoselo a una abertura en la pared, detrás de una columna.

Estaban muy, muy juntos. A Draco le estaban empezando a sudar las manos de los nervios y no podía oír dos voces que venían por el pasillo.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Si ha salido tan solo un par de minutos delante de nosotros, y además iba muuuuy lenta –dijo Ron.

-No sé, tal vez habrá llegado ya –dijo Harry indiferente.

Hermione se juntó mucho más con Draco, pues su capa se podía ver un poco, y si miraban los descubrirían. Draco sólo pudo abrazarla para que el espacio que los separaba quedara simplemente en un par de milímetros.

La sentía tan cerca y tan lejos... no podía explicar lo que sentía en ese instante. Su corazón latía con fuerza, creyó por un segundo que de verdad se le iba a salir del pecho, su respiración se empezó a agitar y ser más fuerte cuando Hermione se había abrazado a él y tenía su cabeza puesta en su pecho. Seguramente ella podía escuchar los latidos del chico, y sentir su respiración en su cabeza.

Se miraron un momento, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, casi podían respirar el aliento que el otro desprendía, no podían pensar ni ver nada que no fueran los ojos del otro. Se estaban embriagando mutuamente, sintiendo cosas que jamás habían sentido.

Hermione era un mar de dudas, no podía creer la situación que estaba viviendo. Ese que tan solo hacía muy poco tiempo había estado llamándola Sangre Sucia, le había declarado su amor hacia ella en tan solo unas pocas horas. Lo sentía muy cerca, se notaba su respiración agitada, los nervios que lo estaban invadiendo, su mano en su cintura, abrazándola para caber los dos en el hueco, pero que tenían un doble sentido, pues ese abrazo significaba más que nada en el mundo.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, quería darle tranquilidad, diciéndole lo que con palabras se veía incapaz, lo que con un gesto se dice todo. Si se era sincera a sí misma no le costaba demasiado pensar en que había algo entre los dos, pues ella sabía perfectamente que desde el primer momento el Sly había tocado fondo en su corazón, dejando una huella perpetua.

Pero le decepcionó su comportamiento hacia sus amigos y hacia ella misma, al principio se negaba a pensar eso de él, sí, era cierto, había pensado en él, al principio en los primeros meses. Ahora no podía negarlo, le había gustado ese engreído Sly, su forma de caminar, su forma de hablar... hasta que vio como era.

Logró odiarlo por rabia, por haber pensado alguna vez que ese no era él, lo odió con toda su alma. Pero ella misma sabía que tenía un mínima esperanza y allí estaba, abrazada a ese hombre que la había cautivado aquel 1 de septiembre, que más tarde la defraudó y que ahora la llenaba completamente.

Sin querer se puso muy nerviosa, lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos, y el abrazó lo intensificó, como para averiguar si realmente él estaba allí, expresando todo eso que la noche anterior le había dicho.

Él se quedó perplejo. ¿Lo abrazaba? Sí, y muy fuerte. La correspondió, igualmente, y le dio un beso en el pelo, ese pelo que había cambiado tanto, y que ahora le gustaba igual o más que el enmarañado de antes. Lo creía imposible, incierto, pero sí, allí estaban los dos, acurrucados el uno en el otro. Hermione se decidió a hablar.

-Creo que ya han pasado –susurró.

-No lo sé –dijo Draco rápido, no quería que ese momento se acabara.

-Sí, ya podemos salir, vamos.

Se separó del rubio, dejándolo desconcertado, y feliz.

-Hablamos luego, ¿vale? –le dijo Herm con la mirada baja.

Él simplemente asintió, y la siguió con la mirada, viendo como se marchaba hacia la clase. Sabía que ella sentía algo, tenía que ser así, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los besos que le había robado, que le había sacado de dentro y ella le había correspondido.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la clase de Arte, donde ya estaban Harry y Ron, esperándola.

-Hola chicos –dijo ella.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Saliste antes que nosotros –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues.... –piensa Herm!- fui al baño, sí eso.

-Si no hay baño en esta planta.

-Pero fui a la de los Premios Anuales, por eso me retrasé.

-Ahh... ¿Harry qué haces? –preguntó cuando vio a su amigo que estaba con la mirada puesta en el principio del pasillo.

-Estoy mirando a ver si veo a Amy, tiene que venir también.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-¡Draco! –llamó Oskar.

-Hey, hola, ¿qué tal con los leones? –preguntó el rubio.

-Pues bastante bien, todos más o menos me han dado una oportunidad, aunque están un poco recelosos, ya sabes, nuestro apellido... Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Hermione?

-Pues... creo que bien. Anoche le dije todo.

-¿Anoche? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, no me pude contener más, ya me conoces, soy muy impulsivo –dijo riendo.

-Pero... ¿qué te dijo? –insistió

-Que se lo tenía que pensar, es lógico, con un cambio tan intenso... Me dijo que sí que sentía algo por mí, algo así como una atracción, pero que me tenía que conocer más.

-Vaya... parece que has tocado fondo ¿no?

-No sé, espero que todo salga bien, estoy bastante nervioso...

-¿Por qué estás nervioso? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

-Nada Zabbini, no te importa, es algo que le comentaba a mi primo –respondió fríamente.

-¿Sabéis? He asustado a la sangre sucia antes, lo que me he podido reír... pobre...

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Draco, disimulando el enfado que tenía.

-Nada, la he cogido por detrás y le he dicho un par de cosas –dijo con su lengua de serpiente.

-¿Como qué?

-Cosas...

Con esto, Zabbini, siguió su camino, directo a la puerta de la clase, con Draco y Oskar detrás de él

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-¡Vamos Amy! ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase! –le gritó Stella desde el dormitorio- Llegaremos tarde, seguro... –susurró.

-¡Ya estoy!, ¡vamos!

-¿Ahora eres tú la que tiene prisa?

-Quiero estar un rato con Harry antes de entrar – se excusó.

-Vaya, vaya... te gusta de verdad eh?

-Sí, lo quiero mucho –dijo sonrojándose.

-Yo estuve con Draco... pero nos dimos cuenta de que simplemente nos veíamos como buenos amigos, los mejores que te has encontrado en Hogwarts –rió- lo echo de menos ahora que no está en las mazmorras.

-Pues míralo.. ahí lo tienes –dijo respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera- Yo me adelanto para ver a Harry- Hasta luego! –dijo pasando por el lado de Draco rápidamente.

-Esa chica es la novia de Potter no? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí, se llama Amy, es muy simpática, buena gente... ya sabes –respondió Stella- Hola Oskar, no has dicho aún nada, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, pues él no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Eh? Ah! Sí, sí, estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisilla- sólo pensaba...

-¿En qué?

-En ti... –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Uy! Cuando te pones así es mejor no seguir preguntando asique... me voy a ver a las chicas, creo que están comentando algo nuevo, ciao!

-Esta chica nunca cambiará... –dijo riendo Draco.

-Eso espero...

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-¡Harry! ¡Perdona, me levanté un poco tarde!

-¿Venías con McGregor? –preguntó con una ligera molestia.

-¿Con Stella? Eh... sí, me cae muy bien, creo que hemos conectado, anoche estuvimos charlando bastante rato antes de ir a dormir.

-Amy, no me quiero poner pesado, pero ¡son Slytherin's! –exclamó desesperado.

-Ya lo sé, pero no todos son como tú te crees ¿sabes?, ¡si tan solo la conocieras un poco me darías la razón!

-Yo creo que tiene razón –añadió Herm.

-¡Herm! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Os estáis volviendo locas! –exclamó Ron, que también se había unido a la conversación.

-Sois unos exagerados, yo estoy allí, y aunque sólo he convivido un día con esa gente, puedo saber ya de que bando esta uno y de que lado está otro.

-¡Dios! Será mejor que dejemos este tema para otro rato... –terminó diciendo Harry vencido.

-Hey chicos, mirad, ¿Quién es esa? –preguntó sorprendido y cambiando de tema Ron.

-Pues... no lo sé –susurró Hermione.

Por el pasillo, se vio a una mujer joven, pero en el rostro se reflejaba un aura de vejez siniestro y extraño.

Sus vestiduras eran amplías, pero dejaban ver su figura en la parte de arriba. Era de un color azul oscuro, con algunos finos reflejos plateados por la falda de la túnica. Las mangas eran amplísimas desde el codo hasta el término estas.

Su pelo negro liso caía como una cascada por todo su larga espalda, llegando hasta su cintura, y terminando en una pequeña onda.

En su cara se podía apreciar una ligera sonrisa, aunque sus ojos desconcertaban: eras de un azul oscuro muy extraño, y se podía notar la tristeza en ellos, a pesar de que sus largas pestañas le daban un toque atractivo a su ya de por sí, belleza. Su nariz fina y pequeña, aunque no demasiado, era perfecta. Y sus pómulos algo rosados le daban un haz de inocencia que podía deducirse, no tenía.

Andaba tan elegante que parecía levitar sobre el suelo. Llevaba las manos a ambos lados de su esbelta figura, y en su pecho, caía lo que parecía un relicario.

Por fin llegó a su destino, y miró a sus alumnos uno por uno, fijando su vista por más tiempo en los dos Premios Anuales.

-Vamos, chicos, la clase va a empezar –dijo.

Y seguidamente, entró en la clase. Los demás la imitaron, sentándose cada uno en un puesto.

Hermione, que había quedado impresionada por la nueva profesora de Arte, decidió sentarse delante de la clase, arrastrando consigo a sus dos amigos y a Amy, sin prestar atención a sus quejas. Herm se sentó con Ron y Harry con Amy en una mesa detrás de los otros.

Draco, por el contrarío, se puso en la fila de al lado de Herm, tan solo les separaba la distancia que había entre las dos mesas. Se miraban de reojo, intentando no ser descubiertos por nadie... pero no lo consiguieron.

-Buenos días, espero que mi tardanza no los haya molestado demasiado, me equivoco?

Nadie dijo nada, tan solo miraban expectantes a la mujer, que parecía simpática pero estricta.

-Bien, hoy tan solo comenzaré por una pequeña introducción después de nombraros... veamos... mmm, interesante, Slytherin y Gryffindor... –pensó en voz alta- Quiero que en cada mesa haya una persona de cada casa, y si os podéis poner mixtos mucho mejor –casi exigió- Las parejas me dan igual, excepto los Premios Anuales, que quiero que estén juntos.

Todo el mundo se levantando, mirando a todas partes, sin saber donde ponerse. Harry y Amy lo tenían más fácil, él era Gryffindor y ella Slytherin, así que no había ningún problema.

Draco se levantó y cruzó el poco espacio que le separaba de su amada Hermione. Pasó detrás de ella, y con un "Weasley desaparece" se sentó al lado de la castaña.

Aparentemente no había ningún problema, pero pronto le empezaron a sudar las manos el rubio Sly, y a impacientarse: o empezaba la clase o se lanzaría directo a Hermione.

Una vez hechas las parejas y quedando así: Parkinson con Ron, Crabbe con Lavander, Goyle con Parvati, y Oskar con Stella, la profesora comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Bien voy ha hacer la presentación... casi se me olvidaba –sonrió- soy Catherine Neveu, y como veréis voy a ser vuestra nueva profesora de Arte. Para estudiarla necesitamos imaginación, pues los cuadros, aunque vamos a ver mágicos, también veremos algún cuadro muggle, aparte de las esculturas y también los edificios.

Todo el mundo sonrió, parece que esa iba a ser una clase entretenida, pues tendrían que estudiar los cuadros mágicos más famosos del mundo muggle, y también los muggle's.

-Bien, vamos a empezar por lo más básico. Os voy a mostrar algunos edificios más importante y notables de Grecia, que, aunque parezcan muggles, también tienen história muggle...

La clase se pasó muy entretenida para Hermione, que veía fascinada, como templos como el Partenón en la Acrópolis de Atenas, era mágico, a pesar de lo muggle que se pensaba que era.

Las clases prometían, además de que tendrían que hacer trabajos como comentar los edificios y las esculturas griegas, tales como el Discóbolo de Mirón... además, lo tendrían que hacer con la pareja de su mesa, por tanto Slytherin's y Gryffindor's estarían más "unidos" que nunca.

La clase terminó con sonrisas en la cara de los alumnos, que ya en esa clase le habían tomado aprecio por la misteriosa Catherine, y por su hermosa asignatura.

Draco y Herm no se verían hasta la penúltima clase de la tarde, que era Pociones.

Cada uno se dirigió por su lado, con un sentimiento de vacío dentro del pecho. Herm no sabía porqué pero ahora ansiaba estar cerca de él, sentir que alguien te ama con la fuerza con que la hacía Draco era muy hermoso, y casi dejar todo, enfrentarte a toda tu familia por eso... era muy duro y con eso se lo había demostrado todo...

El resto de la mañana fue algo monótono después de la innovadora clase de la señorita Neveu, ya las trasformaciones con McGonagall no eran tan asombrantes como antes, etc...

La mañana pasó sin sobresaltos excepto para Hermione, que tenía clavada la imagen de Draco en su cerebro y pasaba las escenas que había visto como si se tratase de una película, que la atormentaba tanto... Draco lo había tenido que pasar muy mal en su casa...

Lo miró allí, con su porte arrogante, que escondía al verdadero Draco, a ese que le llegaba a gustar tanto o más que el rebelde Malfoy que todos conocían. Estaba allí, a tan poca distancia... y tan lejos, ¿se estaba enamorando de él en tan poco tiempo? Enamorarse es una palabra muy fuerte para su vocabulario, digamos que le estaba empezando a gustar más allá que un posible amigo o como más que el físico del chico.

Hablaba animadamente con Stella, esta le contaba lo mucho que le gustaría acercarse algo más a su primo, cuando sintió que alguien tenía su mirada clavada en él.

Miró por todo el comedor, sin poder creerse que era ella. Cambió por un segundo la expresión de su cara, dedicándole a su amada una mirada de ternura y amor acompañadas de una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Draco! –llamó- ¡Draco! –chilló.

-¿Eh..? ¿qué? –dijo desconcertado.

-Te estoy preguntando y no me contestas ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada... sólo pensaba y me fui de la conversación –se excusó.

-Ufff, te decía que si le podías preguntar a tu primo que siente hacia mí.

-¿Qué qué siente hacia ti? –preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, es que creo que me gusta, y aunque lo conozco mucho menos que a ti... no sé, me atrae mucho, ¿tu crees que le gusto? –dijo esperanzada.

-No lo sé... él es muy imprevisivo... le preguntaré después ¿te parece bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Genial! Gracias Draco, eres el mejor –y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo.

A Hermione le entró algo por el estómago al ver la escena, ¿por qué se abrazaban? ¡Suéltalo!-pensó. ¡Oh! ¿Estoy celosa? No Herm, no estás celosa... tan sólo es... mmm, sí, estás celosa, admítelo... –se decía a sí misma en su cabeza sin prestar atención al que le estaba intentando hablar.

-¿Hermione? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le repitió Oskar tres veces.

-Sí, sí, perdona, no sé en qué pensaba... –mintió.

-Quería pedirte un favor, creo que eres a quien mejor puedo pedírselo.

-Bueno, si puedo ayudarte lo haré, ¿de qué se trata?

-Te lo cuento luego ¿ok? Tengo que subir a la torre, me dejé unos libros para DCAO, ¿nos vemos luego de las clases y lo hablamos?

-Sí, muy bien –dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Wola chicas!!

Lo primero: Siento la tardanza!!!, pero entre los estudios y lo que no son los estudios (vida privada) he estado con muy poca imaginación y creatividad... así que aquí está lo que creo que es el peor capi... no sé, vosotras me diréis!!!

Sólo hay de interesante la escena entre Herm y Draco y un par de conversaciones claves en la historia, pero nada... no sé, además de que es bastante corto para lo que yo quería que fuera.. pero en fin... espero que para el año que viene :P, como suena esto eh?, tenga listo el próximo capi.. el 10!! K feliz soy! :P jajaja

Pues nada, daros de nuevo las GRACIAS por leerme y dejarme reviews!!

Y aquí... los contesto ;) :

**Lira Garbo: **Hola wapisima!!!!! Voy a pasarme a leer tu fic nuevo , que todavía no he tenido tiempo... :( weno, me alegro de que te gustara el capi y espero que este también aunque no tiene nada de especial... :S Y nada, yo es que quiero darle a Draco un toque más sentimental que el duro de siempre, por eso de darle un giro inesperado a la historia estándar :P Perdona que no actualice pronto pero ya te digo k por diversas causas no he tenido ni tiempo y el cerebro a punto como para escribir nada medianamente bueno... o de idéntica calidad a los otros.

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí wapa!!!

Besazos!! ;)

**meiling.animorphs: **Wenas wapaa!!! Me allegro de que te guste!! Ya veras como Ron y Harry al final abren los ojos jajaja, de echo en este capi se ve que va a haber más acercamiento entre los miembros de ambas casas... así que no digo nada mas!

Voy a ir a leer tu fic ya! Tengo una montaña de ff por leer! Y no se ni por donde empezar!! Así que.. nada más suba esto me pongo a leer!

Muchos besazos wapisima!!

**Andy Yogima: **Wenooooo!!!! Holas wapaa!!! :P No te preocupes con los reviews que aunque sabes que hacen muchisima ilu sabiendo que me sigues no tengo problema, y nada, estaré encantada de recibir los tuyos, ya lo sabes!

Weno... contestando a tu review, tenía que separar a Harry y a Amy, por que si no no tendría sentido la historia! Jajaja, es necesario, porque más adelante se va a explicar eso y muchas otras cosas! Jajaja como por ejemplo la "misión" de Amy.

Tienes razon con respecto a Draco y a Herm, si que tienen una especie de conexión, pero es por otro motivo de la historia que es muy importante...

Oskar... ¡ay! Me encanta jajaja, tengo que perfilar más su estancia en la historia, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada... por eso este cap tan cortito :(

Weno, espero que te gusten las clases aunque he puesto muy muy poquito habrá más adelante clases más detalladas que seran importantes para algunas relaciones...

Weno wapisima, nada, espero verte tambien en este capi!! Jejeje

Besos!!

Ciaooooo!!!!!

**Lara: **Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó la escena de Draco y Herm!!! GRACIAS!! Jajaja y por decir que está bien descrita jejeje, aunque yo creo que tengo algunos fallos en eso, que me falta describir un poco más las cosas.. pero en fin, de los errores se aprenden no? :P Espero que también te guste este capi aunque es peor, y otra vez muchas gracias por seguir ahí!!

Besazossss!!!!!

**Lyfe Potter: **Weeeeee, fiel seguidora!! Jajaja, espero tenerte aquí también eh?? :P

Weno, vosotras sois las que me juzgais, estoy en vuestras manos!!! Jajaja, te prometo que intentare meter a Oskar más en la historia!!! Y espero que te guste la escena de Draco y Herm! Jejeje, lo de Amy... lo sabréis casi casi al final! Jaja o sea que... a leer!! Y espero que también te gusten las nuevas clases!! Perdona si te hago esperar muxo! Sorry!!

Ciaoo wapaa!!!

**Lunix: **Wola wapa!! Me alegro de que te guste ya lo sabes, jeje. Gracias por leer, sigue así :P

Besos!!

**Lunixi: **Perdona que no te contestara al review en el capi pasado!!!!! Lo siento!!!!! Se me escapó!!! (una no es perfecta! :P, sorry!!) Pues nada, me alegro de que te guste y... con lo de Oskar... weno, pues ya veras para que se quiere acercar a nuestra castaña jejeje.

Muchos besos y sorry de nuevo...

Ciaooo!!!

**Dark Sora: **Weee, como ya he dixo en los demas reviews, me alegro de que te guste y de que hayas elegido mi fic para leerlo! Bueno, aquí tienes la actualización, espero no demorarme tanto en el siguiente capi... :S

Muchos besoss

**DragonaDeMalaFe: **A sus ordenes!!!!! Jajaja, gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo!! Aquí tienes este capi que espero que te guste tanto o más que los anteriores jejeje.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

Besazosss!!!

**danita snape de Malfoy: **Holassss, wauuuu, mi fic entre los mejores que has leido???? Gracias!! (lágrimas de emoción cayendo sobre el teclado...) El carácter de Draco es el que le quería dar, posiblemente cuando empiece otro fic, teniendo este mucho más adelantedo, le daré a Draco un toque un poco más rebelde... pero de momento esto es lo que hay!

Gracias y muchos besos!!

**PiaGranger: **Hola wapa!! Jeje, casi me olvido de ti!! Como tengo tus reviews en el mail... jejeje, weno pues nada, ya sabes, me encantó conocerte!! Te hago una visión general de los tres reviews que me mandaste en el mail... jejej:

A ver... en el **capi 6: **Me alegro de que te guste el carácter de Draco, la verdad es que os ha gustado a la mayoría de vosotras y eso me emociona muchísimo!! Y nada, aunque no hay mucho de Draco y Herm en este capi, si que lo que hay es intenso! Jejeje, la misión de Amy... os he dejado intrigadas a todas eh??? Jejeje, k mala soy :P, ya lo veréis, no te adelanto nada eh?? n otros reviews si que he dicho algo por encima... :P! Me encantaría hablar más contigo por el messenger ya lo sabes!

**Capi 7: **No te asustes por lo de Amy... es algo extraño pero... ufff, bueno, no digo nada... jejeje La contraseña de la torre es algo que me dio por ahí, y es que el Carpe Diem aunque yo no lo lleve a cabo muy a menudo... es un lema que tengo y siempre se lo digo a todo el mundo, jejeje, oye que chulo eso de tu colegio no?? Jeje la película es El club de los Poetas Muertos y es una novela de N.H. Kleinbaum, jeje una gran novela, te la recomiendo. Lo siento si este capi no es tan largo como los demás... pero es que mi cerebro ha estado saturado y solo hace las funciones necesarias... estas vacaciones descansaré y me pondré más tiempo a escribir el proximo cap, que prometo será más largo! Jeje Gracias por estar ahí.

**Capi 8: **Holas! :P como a casi todas, también a ti te pareció muy adelantado la escena de beso, pero.. ¡qué le voy a hacer! Ellos lo deseaban y yo también! Jajaja (demencias de la autora... © pero me encantó que te gustara la forma en que sucedió! Jejeje y el poema de Pablo Neruda.. me encanta!! Subí los capis bastante rápido por que sabía que este se iba a hacer de rogar... jejeje No te preocupes por los reviews! Si me los mandas al mail no pasa nada wapa. Y nada, ya verás en las clases de Arte, que van a ser muy provechosas para todos jeje, ya verás ;)

Weno... con respecto a mi situación emocional... yo es que soy así, siempre pienso que soy lo peor.. entonces cuando veo que me apoyáis tanto.. me emociono mucho y pienso: buaaa, no me lo creo! Soy bastante negativa siempre.. pero en fín... es que soy así! Pero bueno, ya sabes aquí teneis la última palabra vosotras!

Muchas gracias wapisima!!

Ale, espero que te guste el review! Jajaja

Besazoss!!!!

Bueno gente! Hasta aquí la actualización, de nuevo Gracias! Jejeje, sé que me repito más que el ajo... pero es que me habéis dicho cosas que me han llegado muy adentro! Jamás pensé tener más de 1 o 2 reviews por capi....

Y weno, con tantas gracias ya me parezco hasta a Bisbal... asi que mejor me voy yendo ya :P

Si tenéis alguna queja, sugerencia o.. lo que sea! Mandarme un mail a valle(guión bajo)pajarodefuego en hotmail,

y ahora mandar un saludo especial a **ekateryn, **gracias por recomendar mi fic en el tuyo!! Gracias wapa por todo!! Yo te sigo eh?? Muchos besoss!!!!

Besazos a todas y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!


	10. Me haces tan feliz

**Capitulo 10**

Herm corría casi con la lengua de fuera. Llegaba tarde a Pociones.

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Sé que eché el libro en la mochila!"_

Hermione, después de la comida había tenido que subir a la torre de nuevo para recoger el libro de Pociones que necesitaba para dicha clase.

"_Snape todavía no ha llegado" _Pensó al ver a todos sus compañeros amontonados en la puerta.

-Hola chicos, pensé que no llegaba a tiempo... –dijo ella entrecortada.

-Tranquila, Snape todavía no ha aparecido –explicó Ron.

Paseó su mirada por la gente mientras se apoyaba en la pared para descansar después de la carrera. Su mirada, sin quererlo (o no) se posó en el Slytherin que la estaba haciendo en muy poco tiempo que volviera su mundo del revés, aparte de otras cosas...

Le sonrió sin querer, con inocencia, le gustaría hablar con él delante de todos, sin prejuicios ni un _Qué dirán_ en los labios. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplices de su secreto, ese que aún ni siquiera se había desvelado del todo entre ellos mismos. ¿Sentirían de verdad eso? Él se lo estaba demostrando, pero ella... aún no tenía las cosas demasiado claras, o tal vez no quería verlo. Lo mismo daba, sólo sentía que lo tenía, que estaba allí, tan cerca y tan lejos, pero allí estaba, a un milímetro de su piel o a miles de kilómetros.

Ron miró al Slytherin como miraba a Herm, parecía desnudarla con los ojos, se puso rojo de la ira que llevaba por dentro.

"¡Qué se cree!" pensó apretando los puños.

-Eh Malfoy! –llamó- ¿qué estás mirando?

-Weasley, metete en tus asuntos, déjame en paz.

-No me da la gana. No mires así a Hermione, ¿te enteras?

-¿Tú me vas a decir qué tengo que hacer? La miro si me da la gana.

-Ron, cállate –ordenó Herm

-Te vas a arrepentir –dijo Ron sin escuchar la casi súplica de su amiga

-¿Acaso me vas a hacer algo Weasley? –dijo Draco levantando la ceja.

-Eres lo peor que me he encontrado a la cara Malfoy... –susurró- ¡Expelliarmus!

Draco salió volando por todo el pasillo, cayó con un pie que se le dobló como si fuera goma, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo de costado.

Le costó levantarse, pero no le importó. ¿Quién era ese para decirle si miraba a Hermione o no? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso le gustaba y estaba celoso?

Se acercó cojeando bastante hacia el pelirrojo, y cuando fue a lanzarle un hechizo, Ron le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se tambalease.

Hermione miraba la escena atónita. ¿Por qué hacía eso Ron? No se daba cuenta de que Snape tenía que llegar enseguida? Miraba a Draco, el pobre estaba tendido en el suelo pues su pie no le dejaba estar de pie mucho rato. Mientras que Ron tenía una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

Los Slytherin's no se habían atrevido a decir nada, simplemente observaban lo que en un momento se había montado. Mientras que ella simplemente se limitaba a mirar hacia un lado y a otro, intentando mantener la calma y disimulando su preocupación por el rubio.

Un ruido de capas ondeando pudo alertarles de la presencia del profesor de Pociones.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –dijo secamente.

Nadie contestó, ni siquiera el maltrecho Malfoy, que yacía tendido en el suelo masajeándose el tobillo.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué ha pasado? –repitió.

No contestó, ni tampoco ninguno de los Gryffindor ni de los Slytherin.

-Bien, como puedo observar los dos miembros que se han peleado son el señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó.

De nuevo silencio.

A Herm de repente le pareció muy interesante el suelo, por lo que se dedicaba a contemplarlo, mientras que se mordía el labio compulsivamente.

-Señorita Granger, usted como defensora de las normas, creo que no tendrá usted conveniente en decirme qué ha pasado aquí para que el culpable tenga su castigo, ¿no?

-Pues... no me di cuenta quién empezó ni porqué.

Todo el mundo la miraba con la boca abierta. Por una vez en su vida no había defendido a su amigo delante de un profesor. Draco le miró seriamente, analizando sus movimientos, sin duda ella también estaba de su lado.

Ron, sin embargo, la miró extrañado de su comportamiento. ¿Qué hacía? Se suponía que tenía que defenderlo. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho él de Malfoy? No la entendería nunca, pero de esto sí que le pediría cuentas.

-Bien, bien, ya veo por donde van los tiros. Weasley, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Granger, acompañe al señor Malfoy a la enfermería, tendrán que verle el tobillo.

Hermione dio su mochila a Harry, pues pensaba volver a la clase, no se podía perder ninguna clase ahora que se tenía que examinar de los EXTASIS.

Ando con paso vacilante hacía el chico que estaba casi tendido en el suelo, dolorido.

Le ofreció su mano para levantarlo, mientras que él se apoyaba en ella pasándole una mano por su hombro. Ella le agarró para que no se cayera, y así se alejaron del resto de los alumnos que los veían como si vieran algo increíble.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-No sé cómo ha podido hacer eso, ¿por qué se quedó callada, Harry?, no lo entiendo –murmuró Ron.

-Tal vez sea la presión... además de que si se ponía a tu favor todos los Slytherin's acabarían chillando que fue al contrario, y por el estado de Malfoy creo que les daría la razón a ellos, ¿no crees? –dijo de carrerilla.

Ron suspiró, sabía que a Hermione le pasaba algo, lo notaba. La había visto un poco distraída desde que había empezado el curso. Además del "admirador anónimo" que le había mandado aquellas cartas durante todo el verano, y que habían hecho que sacara toda su rabia y sus celos, aunque no lo exteriorizara por dentro se estaba quemando poco a poco.

No soportaba saber que otro le prestaba toda su atención, que apenas ahora tenía un rato para ellos. Y eso que ni siquiera sabían quién era "ese" que estaba alejando a Hermione de ellos. Lo sabía, ella se estaba alejando, sin querer tal vez, sin saberlo, pero poco a poco lo estaba haciendo, y no habían pasado ni siquiera dos días en Hogwarts.

-¿Ron? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué?, Oh, perdona Harry, me distraje, ¿qué pasa?

-Snape está escribiendo los ingredientes en la pizarra, creo que debes atender, sino ya sabes... nos quitará puntos y ya hemos tenido bastante con lo de antes.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero es que no puedo parar de pensar en Hermione, ¿viste como pasó esta mañana de nosotros? Estaba mirando a la mesa de Slytherin fijamente, ¿qué crees que le pasa? Malfoy le ha hecho algo, seguro –dijo muy convencido.

-Tranquilo, si Malfoy le hubiera hecho algo, sabes que nos lo contaría, ¿no? Somos sus amigos, siempre nos ha contado cuando ha tenido un encontronazo con él o cosas así, no te preocupes que...

-Señor Potter, estamos en una clase, no en una peluquería de señoras... deje la cháchara para después.

-Sí, señor, perdón.

Esto provocó la risa de algunos Slytherin's que Harry prefirió ignorarlos por completo.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Hermione mientras se alejaban del grupo de alumnos que ahora seguían los pasos de Snape.

-Bien, sólo me duele el tobillo. Supongo que tendré un leve esguince.

-Estás bastante magullado. La enfermera Pomfrey tendrá que curarte las heridas.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –le preguntó Draco- Me han dicho que tienes manos de medimaga.

Hermione se echó a reír por el comentario del rubio. Desde luego, ese chico siempre le salía por donde menos se lo esperaba... Y la verdad es que sería buena idea curarle ella, interesante.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –preguntó curiosa.

-Ahh!!!!! No te lo digo –dijo riendo.

-Draco, venga, dímelo, es todo un halago que piensen así de mí, por favor –le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, me rindo, no me pongas esas caras, son mi punto débil... Ops! No debí decir eso! –rió.

-Bien, ahora sé algo más, es un arma que puedo usar en tu contra –le sonrió.

-Me lo dijo Stella, vio como curabas a Justin el año pasado cuando le dio la quaffle.

-Ahm...

Hermione se había puesto colorada. No sabía que Stella había dicho eso de ella. Sinceramente la había juzgado en un principio muy mal, y ahora tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad sobre el pecho.

-Sé lo que piensas, no te preocupes, ella entiende que haya prejuicios entre Gryffindor's y Slytherin's, es lógico. Pero me gustaría que fueseis amigas, ella vale la pena.

-Sí, es solo que... oye, ¿cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

-Te lo noté en la cara.

-Oh... vaya. Mira, ya llegamos.

Al final del pasillo se podía ver la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione abrió la puerta con la mano que tenía libre, y ayudó a Draco a tenderse sobre una cama.

-Voy a buscar a la enfermera. Ahora vengo.

-No tardes, por favor.

Hermione le miró una última vez a los ojos antes de ir en busca de la enfermera. Se veían profundos, pero tristes, muy tristes. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, y no quería dar un paso en falso... tendría que pensarse bien las cosas...

Buscó por su despacho, abrió la mayoría de las cortinas de cada cama, pero no estaba en ningún sitio. Así que se armó de valor y decidió curarlo ella, hasta que volviera la enfermera.

-No la he encontrado. Así que te voy a curar yo, si no las heridas se te van a infectar.

-Como quieras.

-_Accio botiquín!_

El botiquín de curas rápidas voló hasta ella, y mientras que buscaba el algodón y alcohol, Draco se quitó la camiseta, ya que tenía varias cicatrices en el abdomen por la caída.

Se quedó parada, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Draco, o más bien, admiraba...

Para ella era perfecto, excepto por las pequeñas heridas que surcaban su pecho.

Empezó a curar las heridas cuidadosamente. Draco solo apretaba los labios cuando le escocia bastante, y miraba las delicadas manos de Hermione como le curaba con mimo.

-Draco, yo..., bueno, tengo que hablar contigo después –dijo.

-Sí, como quieras, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-Pues... bueno, es que en el desayuno, vi algo. No sé decirte muy bien como fue. Sólo vi algunas escenas y... creo que deberíamos hablar en la torre, ¿no crees?

-Sí, como quieras.

Draco se quedó callado mientras Hermione terminaba de curarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que vio? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Ella se veía preocupada... no quería que pasara nada grave, no ahora que su mundo se empezaba a construir, ahora que se estaba acercando a lo que más quería.

-Ya está, las heridas están curadas. Pero el pie no sé como tengo que hacer...

Frunció el cejo, pensando en alguna poción para darle, aunque en realidad no se la daría, no era medimaga... Esperaría hasta que la enfermera llegara para preguntarle...

-Sí, sí, seguro que utiliza esa! –exclamó sonriente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la poción _Obex ossis!_ Es la poción para curar las fracturas, y roturas de huesos. Creo que esa es la poción que debería utilizar.

-Pues dámela.

-¿Qué? No, no te la daré, por que no estoy segura y podía ser peligroso.

-Confío en ti. Eres la mejor, seguro que funciona.

-No, no quiero hacerte daño, lo mejor será esperar.

Hermione se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama donde Draco estaba recostado.

La campana del término de la clase acababa de sonar. La siguiente clase era DCLAO, pero no podía irse dejando a Draco allí solo, así que decidió quedarse con él. Le agradaba su compañía, sentía una sensación de conocerlo, de estar con él, de quererlo, de amarlo...

Se sentó en su cama, y le cogió las manos. Draco miraba expectante, no sabía que podía decirle, ni que iba a suceder... se estaba poniendo nervioso. Tan solo recordar el momento en que se había abrazado esa mañana... lo exaltaba.

-Draco... yo...

-¿Sí?

-Quería pedirte disculpas por la actitud de Ron, no tenía motivos para hacerte daño, es un estúpido.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta Hermione? Él está enamorado de ti, se ve a la legua –dijo triste, mirando al suelo.

-Sí, lo sé. Él me lo dijo este verano, pero a mí no me gusta, es mi amigo, y sólo siento un tremendo cariño y una amistad por él. Sé que le importo y que me quiere, pero no tiene por que meterse en mi vida, es que... no sé, es todo tan complicado y esta pasando tan rápido...

Draco se echó a reír ante todos los comentarios de Hermione, lo decía todo muy seria y muy rápido, quería decir tantas cosas a la vez que apenas se le entendía...

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó seria.

-Tú –dijo guiñándole un ojo- tranquila, todo irá como debe ser, sé que esto es muy raro, pero pronto todo se pondrá en su sitio. No te preocupes leona.

Sonrió ante el comentario del rubio, de verdad la quería, o era un gran actor... Prefería sin dudas lo primero, era mucho más hermoso pensar eso, que se estaban conociendo poco a poco.

-¿Sabes que le dije a Ron una vez? Este verano, cuando el me dijo que me quería.

-¿Qué?

**_Flash Back_**

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo –tragó saliva, aquello le estaba costando mucho.

_-Claro, dime._

_-Pues... el beso del otro día... para mí fue más que un simple beso, o que un accidente, ¿sabes? –dijo despacio._

_-Ron, yo... no te puedo corresponder, lo siento mucho –respondió cabizbaja. _

_-Lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras, cuanto te quiero, y que me importas más que nada en este mundo. Pero... yo sé que te gusta otro, ¿no es verdad? Sólo me gustaría saberlo._

_-Yo... no puedo decírtelo, además, no sé si me gusta, sólo me atrae –se sonrojó- y está el que me escribe esas cartas... no sé Ron, yo es que no tengo nada en mi cabeza que esté en su sitio._

_-No te preocupes, pero quiero seguir siendo tu amigo._

_-¡Claro! ¡No lo dudes! –le dijo dándole un abrazo._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-¿Sabes quién es ese que me atraía?

-....

-Tú. Desde el día que te vi en el Caldero Chorreante, tuve una sensación de conocerte, de acercarme a ti. Como si un imán me llevara, y yo no pudiera hacer nada.

-Hermione...

-No, espera. Déjalo ahora. Sólo quería que supieses eso, que tú me gustas, pero creo que debemos llevarlo más despacio, ¿no crees?

-Me haces tan feliz.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un abrazo a ese que desde el día que lo vio en el Caldero le había quitado el sueño, ese que le decía todas esas cosas, aunque sólo hubiesen compartido un par de momentos íntimos, ese al que amaba tanto sin saberlo.

Lo que de verdad no sabían es que un par de ojos azules los miraba desde la puerta de la enfermería, con la sangre hirviendo por dentro al ver el abrazo entre los Premios Anuales.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Narcisa ordenaba su armario. Estaba buscando ese vestido gris que tanto le gustaba. Se lo había regalado su hijo en su último cumpleaños.

La fiesta que se daría esa misma noche en su casa la tenía perturbada. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño en días, pensando en qué pasaría en la reunión de esa noche, donde los mortífagos iban a hacer presencia para hablar sobre los nuevos planes del Señor Tenebroso.

-Narcisa, querida, date prisa, los Zabbini vendrán a comer y se quedarán toda la tarde, hasta después de la reunión.

-Muy bien, me queda vestirme, y retocarme un poco, no tardo nada –expresó secamente.

-De acuerdo.

Le traumatizaba su situación. No podía creer que su marido había querido obligar a su pequeño hijo a convertirse en mortífago... era increíble. En su interior no había amor, nunca había querido a su hijo, ni a su mujer, sólo se quería a sí mismo, a sus intereses.

Estaba harta de todo, de llevar esa vida de miseria, de dolor, de sufrimiento.

Recordaba el momento en que le tatuaron la Marca en su brazo izquierdo, esa marca que estaba destinada a su hijo. Y desde entonces, meses de sufrimiento, viendo a esas personas, pidiendo misericordia por su vida, intentando huir de su destino fatal. Una pena...

Se desnudó y se puso su vestido gris. Se estaba retocando cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta a lo lejos: debía darse prisa o Lucius le regañaría como a una niña de 4 años, como cuando regañaba a Draco por jugar en el jardín con el perro. Todo eso la ahogaba, se estaba quedando sin aire y nadie se daba cuenta de que jadeaba intentando que una pequeña brisa de aire puro entrara en sus maltrechos pulmones.

Bajó las escaleras estirada. Sacando a la luz su porte magistral de señora.

-Hola, ¿cómo estáis? –saludó.

-Muy bien Narcisa, gracias –respondió la señora (N/A: alguien sabe como se llaman los Zabbini?????)

-Señoras... nosotros nos retiramos a hablar de... nuestros asuntos.

-Bien, ¿tomamos algo Narcisa?

-Sí, claro. Vamos

Las dos mujeres se retiraron a una habitación contigua, mientras que ellos fueron al salón principal.

-¿Qué tal está Blaise? –preguntó cortés.

-Muy bien, ilusionado, ya sabes, quiere llegar lejos.

-Ya. Me imagino.

-Pero Draco... parece que no va a seguir los pasos de su padre ¿no?

-Seguro que al final entra en razón. Es un testarudo, pero al final se dará cuenta de qué es lo mejor.

-No dudo que haréis lo que corresponda con él.

-Por supuesto. Discúlpame un momento, voy a por el libro que te dije, enseguida vengo.

Narcisa se quedaba sin aire, aquella conversación con su "amiga" la había dejado traspuesta. ¿Cómo podía ella permitir que su hijo se juntara con seres como los mortífagos, y aún encima lo decía como si fuera algo grandioso.

Llegó hasta el salón donde su marido y Zabbini hablaban de varios asuntos. Quería entrar a por el libro de moda que le había llegado de la manos de su modista particular, pero se detuvo al escuchar sus voces susurrantes pero claras.

-¿Lo harás?

-Por su puesto, debo hacerlo. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mi único heredero se eche a perder? Ni hablarlo. Juntándose con esa es solo hurgar entre la basura, y sabes que la colaboración de tu hijo para la información es indispensable.

-Sí, le mandaré una carta mañana temprano. Para que investigue desde primera hora.

-Muy bien.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Draco y Hermione ya se encontraban comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Estaban emocionados y exaltados, pues su "declaración" había sido el momento cumbre para dar un paso adelante y empezar con su relación.

Estaba distraída, apenas estaba jugando con la comida de su plato, simplemente pensaba...

Ron a su lado la miraba, escrutándola, intentando saber que le ocurría para estar así de ausente.

-Herm –llamó.

-Sí, dime Ron.

-Te noto algo distante, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, que va. Es que estoy algo rara, no se nerviosa por los EXTASIS, y..., supongo que estoy cambiando de carácter –concluyó.

-Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres.

-Lo sé, Ron, y te lo agradezco.

Hermione lo miró con ternura, y le sonrió, le parecía como si fuera su hermano preocupándose de ella.

-¿Sabes Ron? Estas madurando.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, hace un par de años en vez de decirme eso, no te habrías dado cuenta de nada y te habrías puesto cabezón y testarudo, ¿no crees?

Los dos se echaron a reír ante el comentario tan cierto que ella había dicho, mientras que Draco sonreía para su interior al pensar que Hermione se sentía más feliz, que estaba sonriendo mucho más. Pero sonrió de verdad sin querer, mientras que Pansy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hola mis niñas!!

Siento muchiiiiisimo demorarme tanto!! Lo siento de veras! Pero es que mi sobrino me tiene ocupada la mayoría del día, además de que tanto he querido descansar que no he hecho nada de nada!

¿Me perdonáis este capi tan cortito? Es que si no lo subo ahora no se cuando lo voy a subir... me tengo que poner mucho más seria con esto... porque tener tanto tiempo libre me deja tonta, antes en los ratillos que tenia libres entre los estudios y demás, escribía, pero ahora... nada..., llevo 2 días sin escribir y ahora he acabado este... espero que aceptéis mis disculpas!

Y weno... deciros que el próximo capi, será...... de Oskar y Amy. Jejeje, ¿emocionados? Yo sí!! Jajaja no sé como saldrá... pero bueno, lo intentaré por vosotras!

Y ahora... los reviews!

**Dark Sora: **Wenass, que tal? El capi anterior... no sé, creo que no estuve muy inspirada, pero bueno, creo que en realidad las cosas me van saliendo cada vez mejor, dentro de la humildad. A partir de ahora intentaré poner escenas de las parejas, conversaciones etc... Espero que este también te guste.

Muchos besos!

**DragonaDeMalaFe: **Gracias por tu comentario, y por decir que te gusta como escribo, la verdad es que para la descripción me inspiré, me salió de dentro, me gustó de verdad. Espero verte por este capi también.

Ciao wapa!!

**Tifanny: **Hola wapaaaa, weno, pues lo de Amy... algo se sabrá en el proximo capi, tengo algunas ideas en mente y... seguramente daré pistas. Espero que siguas tu ff tb, muchos besazoss!

Ciaoo

**lyfe potter: **Wenooo, tus palabras me halagan. Espero que actualices pronto!!! En el proximo tendrás a muxo Oskar, ya veras, se sabrán cosas de su pasado y... jejeje, weno, ya verás ;)

Besazos!!!!

**Lara: **Wenas wapa!! Sigue así con tu fic eh??? Weno... lo de la inspiración... no sé, vosotras sois las que me juzgáis, para mi gusto solo puse tonterías o... no sé, lo que pasa que no me convenció muxo.

La escena de Herm y Draco... aysss jeje, en este capi por lo menos se declaran y en el proximo.... jeje no adelanto nada!! Gracias por decir que escribo bien y todo eso, k me hace seguir cada día. Weno, no sé si mejoraré... espero que sí, pero yo no te avisaré, seguramente lo harás tú ;).

Besazos y sorry por subir el capi tan tarde! :'(

Ciaoooo!!!!

**Lira Garbo: **Holaaaa wapa!! Ufff, casi no hemos hablado últimamente eh??? Muy mal hecho... Me alegro de ke te gustara la escenaa! Jajaja, la verdad sq me gustó hasta a mi .

Actualiza pronto, please!

Muchos besazos wapisima!

**meiling.animorphs: **Wenasss, pues mira, te resulta familiar y me la he inventado según me la imaginaba yo... esa improvisación! Jjaja

Wenoo, voy a leer la actualización de tu fic ahora mismo!

Besoss!

**Paula-Malfoy:** holaa, weno, aki tiens la actualización, un poco tarde... lo sé, pero bueno... me pasaré por tu fic tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo!

Muchos besazos!

**Yasel:** Wolaaaa, de verdad crees que tengo un aire a Rowling???? Wauuu, ese es el mayor cumplido que me han hecho nunca!! Gracias!!!! Ayyyyy, voy a llorar de la emoción!

Nos vemos wapa!!

Besazos!!!!

**Andy Yogima: **Wenassss, ya te echaba yo de menos...!! jajjaa, weno pues... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! xDDDD No te preocupes, un review, aunque atrasado también hace mucha ilusión, asike... don't worry :P Yo también ando ocupada con mi sobrino, k no me deja pasar... k trasto! Perdón por que te perdieras, no era mi intención despistar ni nada, simplemente quise poner algunos edificios antiguos que existen de verdad con un valor mágico... y tal vez me pasé un pelín... perdón de nuevo.

Weno... lo de Draco y Herm es importantísimo para que su relación siga adelante, y además... para que nada malo les suceda... (aquí hay una pista ;) ) Y lo de Harry y Amy... pues en el próximo capi, como ya he anunciado saldrán muchísimo más, y otros personajes también... como Oskar, jejeje.

Muchos besos wapa!!

Ciao!

**PiaGranger:** Wolasss, me alegro de que premies lo de la clase de Arte como una idea original! Sí que fue lindo el encuentro eh? Me apetecía poner algo así, aunque no hubiera ningún beso por medio... sólo sentimientos con tan sólo un roce con las manos o el sentir la respiración del otro... uysss k romántico...

No sé si está lejos de ser el peor o no... simplemente creo que fue un capi en el que no digo mucho y pongo muchas palabras, no sé... me pareció vacío.

Espero verte por el msn muy pronto, besos y feliz 2005!

Weno guapísimas! Ya me despido, otra vez gracias a todas, sin vosotras no sería nadie, y sin vuestros halagos menos aún, que son todos geniales!

Pues nada, adelantaros que el próximo va a tener mucho Harry y Amy, y también de Oskar...

Llevo como 2 días para subir el capi, pero sq el martes vinieron mis amigos de Elda para visitarnos y estuve el martes y el miércoles con ellos casi sin separarnos... como los echo de menos... sniff, snif.. :'(

Weno, dejando mi vida a parte... FELIZ 2005 PARA TODO EL MUNDO!!! Hasta el próximo!


	11. Mi vida

**Capitulo 11**

El día se le había hecho algo pesado. No veía el momento de terminar las clases e irse a su habitación: necesitaba pensar.

Tan solo eran unas cuantas cosas que iban y venían en su mente: extrañas visiones, recuerdos, dudas, pensamientos... Todo a la vez en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Creía que se iba a volver loco si no sacaba nada en claro. Se sentía raro, algo... vacío, sí, eso era, vacío.

Su vida sin unos padres le había creado un trauma, al igual que a Harry Potter... Rió ante el pensamiento de su parecido: sus padres murieron más o menos al mismo tiempo y asesinados por el mismo hombre, aunque por causas distintas; también habían vivido a la par cada uno con sus tíos, arrogantes, insensibles... hasta que una pequeña brisa de esperanza le rozó cuando se marchó a Drumstang a estudiar.

Su limitada libertad, tanto en Drumstang como en la casa de los Malfoy era cortada por los profesores y las normas y reglas que se imponían en el meticuloso colegio, haciendo de su vida algo siniestra a oídos ajenos.

Allí las cosas eran distintas en Hogwarts: la disciplina era la primera y casi última norma que allí se exigía. Una pequeña infracción y eras castigado severamente.

Sí, aprendió la lección el tercer mes de su primer año. Se le erizaba la piel al pensarlo de nuevo, no quería recordarlo.

Pero ahora sí. Ahora tenía algo de su parte, podía percibirlo, sentirlo en el aire, aunque fuera invisible sabía que lo acompañaba: la libertad.

Se sentó en su cama, recostado contra la cabecera. Tomo lo que había sido su diario desde sus 7 años. Volvió a reír al ver las primeras palabras con letra algo deforme e inmensa.

"Me llamo Oskar y tengo 7 años, ahora estoy solo" Fueron las primeras palabras que el diario recogió en su primera página. 

Creyó volver a ver la habitación que tenía cuando era pequeño en la casa de sus tíos. Vio la ventana abierta, con las cortinas ondeando por la suave brisa que corría en el mes de junio. La ladera que más allá se perdía entre inmensos valles, llenos de flores y un lago, que lo partía en dos, serpenteando con sus tranquilas aguas.

Vio el escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared, en la parte izquierda de la habitación, en perpendicular con la ventana, y su camita al otro lado.

Recordó la sensación de esfuerzo titánico que tuvo que hacer para que su pulso no temblara por los nervios. Su corta vida iba a ser expuesta a algo tan íntimo como un diario.

Cerró el diario y la escena de esfumó, regresándolo a la realidad, a su injusta realidad.

Tenía una oportunidad de oro para ser feliz, sintiendo en su interior lo que en su infancia no había podido sentir, lo que tan lejos había estado: el amor.

Notó los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, y rápidamente corrió las cortinas para disimular que dormía. Antes cogió el discman para escuchar algo de música (N/A: sé que en Hogwarts no funcionan los aparatos eléctricos, pero es que el discman es algo que me acompaña a todos lados y necesito ponerlo :P).

Lo encendió enseguida reconoció las primeras notas de esa canción: _Missing._

La música iba dando paso a una letra... misteriosa, melancólica... no quería recordar nada, no quería sufrir de nuevo aquello.

Estaba solo, lo sabía, y sí le importaba. La gente que le rodeaba no le llenaba en absoluto, aunque se sintiera cómodo en algunas contadas ocasiones.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, cuando en su mente apareció su imagen, la de la primera vez que la vio, en Drumstang.

Había sido su primera chica, su primer amor, de la que había estado completamente enamorado.

Y de nuevo desilusión...

_"Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone"_

¿Estaría aún enamorado de ella? No, imposible. Aunque había pasado muy poco tiempo, poquísimo, tan solo aquel estúpido verano.

Recreó por milésima vez en tres meses esa despedida, ese amargo adiós, que había marcado su vida, como todo lo anterior con dolor y desesperanza.

**Flash Back**

_Samantha! –gritó un joven._

_Ah! Hola, eh... quería hablar contigo¿tienes un momento?_

_Sí, claro mi vida, si venía para decirte yo también otra cosa, pero tú primero –dijo sonriendo._

_Verás... pues... –no sabía como empezar, le temblaba el pulso¿cómo decirlo sin dañarlo? Muy difícil._

_¿Sí? –insistió_

_Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo –dijo rápida y tajante._

_Su cara cambió por completo, vio su mundo derrumbarse ante sus pies, su vida... se había ido._

_La despedida fue fría, y casi escasa, tan sólo unas cuantas palabras de afecto y un cuídate fueron las palabras que Samantha dedicó a Oskar antes de su partida a Londres._

**Fin Flash Back**

Despertó de su irónica historia, y comprendió que todavía la amaba, pues sus lágrimas de desesperación brotaban de sus ojos como agua de un manantial.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Amy estaba en la biblioteca, terminando su primera tarea del día: un breve ensayo.

Puso el punto final, cuando alguien le dio un beso detrás de la oreja.

Hola amor –saludó Harry.

Hola –dijo sonriendo y dándole un besito.

¿Vamos a pasear por los terrenos y charlamos un rato?

Sí, claro.

Salieron cogidos de la mano a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una fina brisa atravesaba el césped, haciendo que las finas hojas ondulasen suavemente.

Iban callados, no tenían porque hablar de momento, disfrutaban del momento de estar solos y a gusto.

Escogieron un robusto árbol a los pies del lago, contemplando el horizonte que llegaba más allá de su imaginación, viendo la puesta de sol que se extendía delante de ellos, mientras que Amy apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

¿Sabes? –dijo- hay algo que todavía no te he contado.

¿Qué es?

Pues... bueno, un poco la historia de mi vida. Es algo complicado.

¿Complicado? Vamos, no sé qué complicaciones puede tener un adolescente de 17 años... a no ser que tengas al mago oscuro más malvado detrás de ti intentando matarte cada dos por tres... –rió.

¡Ay, Harry! No bromees con esas cosas¡por Dios! –exclamó- lo que tengo que contarte es algo que me he estado pensando bastante, no sé si debería decírtelo en realidad, pero tengo la necesidad de contártelo.

Muy bien, ya sabes que siempre te escucho. Me tienes intrigado.

Como te he dicho es bastante complicado... –miró a Harry, y este a su vez le observaba expectante, entonces, decidió que era demasiado pronto para ello- Mira, déjalo, no creo que lo entiendas.

Eh! Ahora no me dejes así¿qué es lo que ocurre? Me estás preocupando, no será... –pensó por un momento, y si Voldemort la había enviado, para engañarlo, sacarle información sobre la Orden, y por eso está en Slytherin? No... no es posible...¿o sí? – No será algo de Voldemort¿verdad?

Claro que no! Cómo puedes pensar eso? Es algo mío, de mi vida, sobre mí. Te lo quiero contar porque es algo importante para mí, y porque te quiero¿no lo entiendes?

Claro que lo entiendo, y yo también te quiero, muchísimo, y lo sabes. Pero esta duda al contármelo, y lo de estar en Slytherin y...

Ya! Déjame contártelo no?

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione releía su ensayo de Pociones cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de entrada a la sala común.

Echó un vistazo, y aún en la negrura adivinó la silueta del que había pasado de ser su enemigo público a ser un amor correspondido. Sonrió y se sonrojó ante la mirada clavada que él tenía sobre sus ojos.

Hola¿qué tal el día? –preguntó el rubio.

Bien, echándote de menos –susurró.

Yo también –dijo acariciando su mejilla- He estado en Slytherin ahora. Blaise habla mucho de ti, quiero que tengas cuidado.

¿De mí¿Por qué? No lo entiendo

Sí, bueno, tú sabes que eres muy guapa y... aunque no seas sangre limpia y estés en Gryffindor, no quiere decir que ellos no te deseen como juguete para una noche.

Ah... –se había quedado impactada.

¿No crees que hace frío? Creo que el invierno se está adelantando.

Sí, ven aquí.

Los dos se resguardaron del frío con el calor del otro. Acariciándose y besándose a la tenue luz de las llamas, con el único sonido que sus respiraciones agitadas y alguna que otra risa.

La noche les pareció de ellos, y así, durmieron su primera noche juntos, los dos unidos en un abrazo eterno, hasta que el sol les acariciara los rostros con los primeros rayos.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Verás… -Amy no sabía por donde empezar, le resultaba todo tan complicado que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pero empezó su relato, ante un Harry atento:

_Hace algunos años, 17 exactamente, Voldemort casi reinaba sobre un mundo mágico descontrolado, donde el miedo te esperaba en cada esquina. Nadie estaba seguro, ni se podía fiar ni siquiera de su más sincero aliado. Yo para entonces, tenía 17 años, y acababa de entrar a las filas del Señor Tenebroso a espaldas de mis padres y casi de mí misma._

_Hice un gran daño a muggles desesperados porque su vida no se terminara de esa forma tan cruel como es un Avada Kedabra después de un Crucio._

_Sí, así era como yo mataba a aquellas pobres gentes, que se ganaban la vida honradamente. Después, cuando Peter Pettigrew, con quien hablaba de vez en cuando y me contaba travesuras que él y sus amigos hicieron en Hogwarts, reveló la localización de la casa en la que tus padres vivían yo empecé a sentirme extraña, y me di cuenta de que no era feliz así, no, sólo estaba siendo así por despecho a unos muggles que me violaron cuando tan sólo tenía 10 años._

_Quise huir, alejarme de todo, irme a cualquier sitio. Mi intento no sirvió contra el poder de Voldemort y me mató. Cuando fue a la casa de tus padres para asesinarte y así afirmar su victoria, lo vi salir de la casa derrotado; lo vi desde el infierno donde yo estaba; lo vi como un fantasma, trasparente, era su alma, un alma que no viajó como yo lo hice hacia el infierno sino un alma que podría reencarnarse._

_Y quise mirar a la casa, ver la traición que Peter había hecho sobre sus amigo. Fue cuando te vi, allí tumbado sobre el suelo, gimiendo muy bajito, y a tus padres muertos a tu lado. Pensé en que yo quería volver, y hacer el bien, intentar arreglar lo que un día pudo ser catastrófico._

_Así es como yo estoy aquí. Se me dijo que me llamarían, cuando el momento requiriera de mi ayuda. Se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, para demostrar que quiero el bien y no el mal como años ha. He venido para protegerte, pero cómo es de irónica la vida¿verdad? He acabado enamorándome de ti._

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

No quería, no, suplicó a Dios que no lo torturase más. Aquello estaba grabado en su corazón, era su espinita. Necesitaba deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo perseguía aun cuando él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Creyó volverse loco entre sus recuerdos. Describiendo tan minuciosamente en su mente el tacto de su piel que tantas tardes había acariciado bajo el Árbol Sabio, que imaginó estar tocándola de nuevo.

Suspiró.

No le importaría estar fuera, aunque ahora hiciera frío, para aclararse. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo ella volvía a su memoria?

Todo era irreversible (a su parecer).

Sabía que había solución, que debía de haber una manera de olvidar a los desamores de adolescentes.

Se levantó y bajó a la sala común, tal vez allí podría poner en orden sus ideas.

Escuchó un murmullo procedente del exterior. Lanzó una mirada rápida hacia las ventanas, y sintió la rítmica melodía de las gotas al caer. Una tras otra, las gotas caían y se estrellaban contra el alfiz de la ventana.

Hipnóticas.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la ventana, para ver su reflejo en el cristal ahora inundado de pequeños ríos. Se miró y quiso no estar ahí, no haber existido. Ese sentimiento que siempre le embargaba el alma, que le mataba por dentro, esa confusión.

Porque su cabeza era un océano en plena tormenta tropical. Las gigantescas olas iban y venían de un lado a otro, ahogándolo en un mar de ideas y de sentimientos difusos.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, y vio a Harry Potter, quien lo miraba con una manta sobre los hombros.

¿Qué haces aquí abajo? –preguntó- Mañana será un día duro.

Lo sé. Pero no podía dormir y necesitaba pensar un rato... Ya sabes.

Sí... –afirmó

¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

Bien, creo. Yo también tengo cosas en las que pensar –dijo distraído- Porque de repente ves que todo lo que estaba construido a tu alrededor se derrumba, después de tanto esfuerzo, y que aunque todo sigue igual sabes que todo ha cambiado.

¿A qué viene eso?

No sé, creo que necesito desahogarme, y Ron no es lo que se dice un buen oyente, Hermione parece distraída, creo que tiene un lío con alguien ¿sabes? Todo es extraño, parece cambiar, pero seguir inmutable.

Supongo que son épocas, o que está llegando la madurez¿tú qué opinas?

Harry rió, miró a Oskar a los ojos y supo que era buena persona, que en realidad, un apellido no tiene porque poner unos prejuicios que más tarde serán inútiles.

Y a ti¿qué te preocupa? –veía en sus ojos tristeza.

La soledad –dijo, y se sentó en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea.

No estás solo, tienes a tu primo, y... ahora a nosotros.

Oskar vio en su mirada sinceridad¿llegaría a ser amigo de Harry Potter? Ni siquiera se había planteado hablarle alguna vez, pensó que por llevar el apellido que llevaba, ningún Gryffindor se le acercaría.

Gracias –dijo- supongo que tienes razón, pero es... otro tipo de soledad, que creo tú también has sentido. Es la soledad aunque tengas gente alrededor. Sentirte vacío, que respires y de pronto te falte aire, aire que esa o esas personas te pueden dar.

Creo que sé por donde vas. Sí, en verdad he sentido esa falta. Al principio echaba de menos unos padres, que me protegieran. Luego, cuando vine a Hogwarts, pensé que lo tenía todo, y de verdad era así. Pero conocí a Amy, y me embriagó desde el primer momento. Hasta que no empezamos a salir, noté esa falta de aire.

Se miraron de nuevo. Sin proponérselo se estaban revelando sus secretos más íntimos, sus pensamientos, sus miedos...

Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que decidieron subir al dormitorio. Tal vez, esa noche, el mundo daría un giro inesperado.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Y hasta aquí! No sabía lo que me ha costado escribir este capi! Y Bueno, lo primerísimo: MIL DISCULPAS POR MI TARDANZA! Sé que me vais a tirar piedras desde vuestras casas por este capi tan corto y tan penoso, pero como a través del ordenador no pasan... estoy salvada... :p.

Ya en serio, he tenido desde la última semana de enero exámenes todas las semanas, he tenido problemas de otros tipos, me acuesto casi todos los días (sobre todo las tres últimas semanas) a las 4 de la mañana... creo que necesito descansar...

Sé que pensareis que todo son excusas y tal, pero es la verdad, no tengo tiempo libreeee :'( , tengo como unos 66 correos.. apenas hablo por msn! Bien lo saben Lorena, Marinetta, Paula, May, Pia y más gente con la que ya casi no puedo hablar. Perdonadme chicas.

Bueno, espero que este capi aunque corto os haya parecido intenso, pues es bastante denso con respecto a contenido.

Y... ya sabéis la triste historia de Amy! No podía esperar más a contarla! Bueno, y ahora los reviews:

**Paula-malfoy: **Hola wapa! Espero poder hablar contigo por msn! Me pasaré por tu fic porque supongo que habras actualizado no? Ya hablaremos, besos!

**Tifanny: **wenasss, espero que también te guste este capi, y nada, también me pasare por el tuyo para ver como vas, que espero que sea bien ;) Ciao!

**Lira Garbo: **Hola mi niña! Como vas? Espero que bien! Y que hayas actualizado tus fics! No como yo... ayss. La escena de la enfermería sí que esta basada en la de tu capi, es que lo vi perfecto, no se ¿te molesto? Espero que no, y que te guste este capi también, besazos wapisima!

**Thwarted Moony: **Hello! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic! Espero que no te haya defraudado esta tardanza del capi y que no sea muy malo... aunque es muy corto, bueno, tu dirás ;) Xaooo

**Lara: **Holas! Este capi es mas corto que el anterior, pero creo que tiene más "chicha" jaja Me pasaré por tus fics a ver que tal vas, que estoy en ascuas con mil fics que estoy leyendo! Muchos besos wapa, y gracias.

**Lyfe-potter: **Holasss, k tal? Aqui tienes a Oskar por fin! Creo que para empezar a situar su personaje no está mal... no sé, tú dirás que eres la lectora y la crítica ;)

Ciao wapa!

**Andy Yogima: **Holas! Ayys, todavía no hemos hablado por msn! Luego me tienes que decir la pagina y a ver si podemos quedar por msn para hablar de ello, espero que te guste este capi, aunque sé que es bastante... por no decir muuuuyy pobre..

Bueno, ya verás como la situación con Ron se estabiliza, y pronto consigue estar bien. Besos wapisima!

**Hermiwg: **Holass! Me hizo mucha ilusión tu review! Jaja, me alegro de que te guste el fic, no sé, yo creo que todavía me queda mucho para que sea genial, pero si tu lo dices.. yo encantada ;) Perdona por mi tardanza en actualizar... mil gracias, besazos!

Bueno, perdonadme también por los reviews que no os digo gran cosa, pero bueno, es que tengo unas ganas de subirlo... ayyy no me matéis por Dios! compasión! Jaja, ahora sí, muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Besos para todas!


	12. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 12.**

(N/A: aquí hago un salto temporal, porque no quiero tampoco que el fic se haga muy pesado... ya sabeis...)

¿Pansy?

¡Pansy! –repitió

¿Qué coño quieres Zabini? –expetó Pansy

¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy rara.

Nada –dijo jugando con sus cereales.

¿Nada? Es por Malfoy ¿verdad?

No –dijo levantándose de golpe y saliendo del comedor.

¡Qué carácter! –dijo Amy

Y que lo digas, esta chica está mal de los nervios –agregó Stella.

Oye¿y tú qué tal vas con él? –interrogó Amy mirando a su amiga pícaramente.

Pues... nada –dijo dejando la cucharilla del café en el plato- nada de nada. No tiene interés en mí, no sé... unas veces me habla muy bien y me halaga, y otras veces parece ignorarme completamente, no sé qué voy a hacer.

Hablaré con Harry, seguramente él pueda intentar algo, no sé.

¿De verdad harías eso? –Amy afirmó con la cabeza- ¡Gracias, gracias!

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Se despertó pensando que estaba en el cielo. Sintió el calor que salía del cuerpo de el Slytherin y lo abrazó más fuerte, pensando que se le escaparía si lo soltaba.

Draco se removió un poco entre los brazos de Hermione que lo aprisionaban, mientras él también la abrazaba más fuerte.

Era irreal, fantástico, maravilloso.

Herm no quiso abrir los ojos por si estaba soñando. Nunca había dormido con alguien, y ahora creía que era lo más maravilloso. Despertar y ver que hay alguien contigo, a tu lado...

Abrió los ojos y lo miró divertida, recordando aquella mañana en el Caldero Chorreante, unos meses atrás. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Draco –susurró.

¿Uhmm¿Qué hora es? Parece temprano.

Sí, es temprano, pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la clase de Flickwick.

Voy –dijo dándose la vuelta.

Yo iré a bañarme.

Lo miró. Era como un niño grande, ahí en la cama, suplicando cinco minutos más.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, pues aún se tenía que duchar él, y por el ritmo que llevaba (aún no se había levantado cuando ella salió) creía que él iba a tardar bastante.

Draco –dijo acercándose- venga, llegaremos tarde, aun tenemos que desayunar.

¿Quieres desayunar? –preguntó despierto completamente.

Claro, estoy hambrienta.

Pues te voy a dar tu desayuno –dijo sonriendo.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama, y la atrajo. La beso hasta que quedaron exhaustos, sonriendo.

¿Te gustó el desayuno?

Claro –dijo con una sonrisa pícara- pero me gustaría desayunar algo que llegara a mi pobre estómago –agregó sacándole la lengua- anda, date prisa.

Sí, sargento –bromeó.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Buenos días, Lucius.

Hola Zabini –saludó- ¿Tienes noticias?

No, por ahora no, ha pasado muy poco tiempo. Creo que debemos darle más tiempo al chico.

No sé, no sé. Se me está yendo de las manos, le he criado para involucrarse en el circulo de Nuestro Señor, le he enseñado las artes más antiguas y peligrosas, parecía gustarle. ¿Por qué ahora no?

Supongo que es rebeldía –contestó.

¿Rebeldía? Vamos, no puede ser, sé que hay algo más. Hace ya algunos meses, o quizá más tiempo que no es el mismo.

No debes darle tanta importancia a este asunto, serán cosas de críos¿o no te acuerdas cuando tenías su edad?

¡Pues claro que me acuerdo! –estalló- Y por eso mismo no quiero que se entretenga con estupideces.

Ya sabes que te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, pero ten en cuenta que mi hijo está por medio.

Ya, ya Zabini.

Será mejor que me vaya. Esta noche hay reunión, ya nos veremos.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

¿Qué tal chicos? –saludó Hermione alegremente.

Pues bien...¿y esa felicidad? –preguntó Ron curioso.

Ehm... por nada en absoluto, sólo estoy feliz, no es tan malo ¿no? –preguntó inocente.

No, supongo que no –dijo distraído mirando a la mesa Ravenclaw.

¡Buenos días gente! –saludó Oskar guiñándole un ojo a Herm.

¡Hola¿Qué tal? –preguntó Herm bajo una intrigante mirada de Harry. A los dos se les veía felices... extrañadamente felices.

Señorita Granger –McGonagall llegó e interrumpió la conversación tan agradable que Oskar y Hermione habían entablado sobre Aritmancia.

Sí, profesora –respondió inmediatamente.

Venga conmigo, tengo que hablar con usted y con el señor Malfoy.

Hermione se puso nerviosa. No sabía a qué se debía esa repentina llamada de su jefa de casa. Puso su cerebro a funcionar. No podía ser que les echaran una bronca por algo que hubieran hecho... no, eso no era. Tampoco habían dejado de hacer sus tareas como Premios Anuales en la más que agradable compañía, aunque... había algo que se le escapaba, seguro.

La condujo por algunos de los tortuosos pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore. McGonagall no dijo una sola palabra por el pasillo, tan solo se limitó a ir delante de la chica guiándola.

Bien –dijo al llegar frente a la puerta después de haber dicho la contraseña y haber subido las escaleras de caracol.

Hermione vio extrañada a su profesora. Notó un pequeño tic en los labios, esta vez más fruncidos que de costumbre.

Sonrió y se adentró en el despacho junto a la profesora. Allí estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, el que era su novio desde hacía un mes y medio aproximadamente, y su "querido" profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Dumbledore, como siempre, permanecía detrás de su escritorio, con las manos juntas y los ojos entrecerrados.

Buenos días señorita Granger, profesora McGonagall –saludó el director.

Buenos días director.

Siéntese junto al joven Malfoy.

Hermione obedeció y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a Draco. Se miraron un momento, cómplices, y notó en el frío gesto de su chico una sonrisa afectuosa.

Ella simplemente le miró y retiró su mirada hacia Dumbledore.

Los hemos hecho llamar, porque creemos conveniente que vayan preparando la fiesta de Halloween –los dos asintieron- Pero este año, algunos miembros del Ministerio de Magia vendrán para revisar que todo esté en orden.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo¿Miembros del Ministerio yendo a una fiesta adolescente de estudiantes para revisar que todo estuviera en orden?

Ustedes se encargarán de la decoración, como ya saben, de la disposición de las mesas y el menú, así como contratar alguna banda de música para la espléndida ocasión –siguió Snape.

¿Tienen alguna pregunta? –prosiguió McGonagall. Los dos negaron con la cabeza- Bien, entonces se pueden ir.

Los dos siguieron las indicaciones de su profesora de Trasformaciones y salieron del despacho de Dumbledore sonriendo complacidos por el nuevo trabajo, pues ahora tendrían más tiempo para estar solos sin que nadie sospechara.

¿Por qué no vamos pensando en lo que vamos a hacer? –preguntó Herm mientras cogía la mano de Draco.

Como quieras...

¿Qué te pasa? Te noto raro, estas ausente.

Estoy pensando en mi padre.

¿Y eso?

Herm sabía que si Draco pensaba en su padre era porque algo pasaba. Miró a ambos lados, y escuchó unas voces que provenían de las escaleras. Corriendo impulsó a Draco dentro de una clase para poder hablar tranquilos antes de llegar a la 2º clase.

Draco... –cogió su cara- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- Draco hizo un gesto de resignación y contestó:

Me preocupa tu seguridad. No quiero que mi padre se entere de esto por las repercusiones que puede llegar a tener. Seguramente mi padre vendrá a la fiesta, si vienen miembros del Ministerio él también estará aquí, y aunque no estuviera obligado vendría igual.

No te preocupes, hasta ahora nadie lo sabe ni sospecha nada. Debemos permanecer igual que hasta ahora, y si nos preguntan por qué ya no nos comportamos como antes diremos que hicimos una tregua.

¿Una tregua? No es mala idea –y le sonrió a Herm- eres la más lista- dijo dándole un beso- Pero mi padre ya sabe que me gustas, bueno, yo se lo dije. Me espetó todo tipo de cosas, ya sabes –dijo evadiendo el tema de su procedencia- y no quiero decirte como se me puso...

Sabes, yo a veces pienso que debo decírselo a Harry y a Ron. Por momentos pienso que no se lo tomarán a mal...

Si crees que así te sentirás mejor, díselo –Herm abrió los ojos como platos- Sí, no me mires así, estoy dispuesto a que me den una paliza siempre que tú estés bien.

Eres un caso aparte¿lo sabías? –dijo riendo.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Harry y Ron iban pensativos, de camino a la clase de Encantamientos. Los dos, en realidad, iban pensando en lo mismo: Herm.

Su cambio en los últimos meses había hecho que varias cosas cambiaran. Pero sobretodo su relación con Draco, de la que Ron sí sabía que existía.

Harry –llamó.

Sí, dime Ron.

Tengo algo que decirte, es sobre Herm.

¿Qué pasa¿Sabes algo? Está extraña, excesivamente feliz¿no crees?

Sí, lo sé, y creo que sé el motivo.

¿Está con alguien?

Sí –respondió secamente- con Malfoy.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como jamás lo habían hecho. ¿Hermione con Malfoy? No, no podía ser, era imposible, por Dios, una locura! Entonces se fijo en la cara de tristeza que Ron tenía, sabía que su amigo la había amado muchísimo y que ahora todo se iba al traste.

Ron¿cómo lo supiste?

Fue el día en que pequé a Malfoy delante de la clase de Pociones. Cuando fui a la enfermería para ver si Hermione seguía allí, los vi¡oh Dios, Harry! No puedes ni siquiera imaginar lo que sentí, estaban allí, se estaban declarando. Perdona no habértelo dicho antes, pero estaba pensando en que Hermione nos lo diría.

Todavía no tengo palabras. Malfoy... él con Hermione. Tenemos que hacer que Hermione nos lo explique, como sea, no sé –dijo desesperado.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Esa tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor, el trío de oro se encontraba hablando después de un día tan duro como ese. Hermione sentía que cada vez se estaba despegando más de ellos, pues sus labores de Premio Anual, sus tareas y deberes y el estar con Draco le quitaban muchísimo tiempo.

Estaba mirando las llamas de la chimenea, que bailaban a un ritmo indescifrable, mientras ella pensaba en cómo actuar o empezar a relatar su historia.

Desvió la vista hacia sus amigos, que ahora se habían puesto a jugando al ajedrez mágico, partida seguida de cerca por Dean y Seamus. Hermione los miraba nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionarían, pero las palabras de Draco resonaban en su cabeza, por lo que le dio la valentía que necesitaba.

Chicos, necesito deciros algo.

Los dos muchachos se miraron, preguntándose si les diría su más profundo secreto. Después de una mirada interrogante por parte de ambos, fijaron su vista en Hermione, quien les miraba desesperada.

¿Qué pasa Herm? –fue Ron quien empezó a hablar.

Me gustaría que fuera en privado –dijo mirando a Dean y Seamus.

Bien –dijo Harry- salgamos fuera, aún es temprano.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, a los pies de un tremendo sauce que cubría una vasta extensión de terreno cerca del lago.

Hermione fue la primera que se sentó, delante del lago, donde había estado con Draco muchas veces en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, viendo la puesta de sol y algún sábado o domingo, el amanecer.

Veréis... –fue lo único que se le ocurría decir- mmm, bueno, es que es algo complicado.

Vamos Herm, no tenemos todo el día –insistió Ron.

Bueno, el caso es que... mmm... sé quien me mandaba las cartas esas este verano.

Ah, sí? Y... ¿quién es? –preguntó Harry.

Pues... bueno, lo descubrí el primer día de curso y... es que es alguien que sé que vosotros no tragáis.

Mmm –pensó Ron- Harry¿quién podía ser? Porque aquí a las únicas personas a quien no tragamos son Slytherins.

Hermione empezó a temblar, y pensó que habría sido mejor no decirles nada, ahora no tenía el valor suficiente para decirles quien era ese misterioso chico.

Sí, bueno, él es Slytherin –finalizó.

¡Pero Herm¿Tú sabes lo que dices?

Sí, mirad, sin paños calientes... es Malfoy.

Ron y Harry se miraron con cara satisfecha. Sabían que Herm se los iba a contar, lo sabían. Ella tenía la suficiente confianza, y su amistad era tan firme y fuerte que nada ni nadie podía separarlos.

Bueno¿te trata bien? –preguntó Harry.

Sí, muy bien, de verdad que él no es el Malfoy que vosotros conocéis. Él está dispuesto a conoceros también –se apresuró a decir- aunque le ha costado un poco...

Esta bien, lo aceptamos sólo porque tú estas bien.

Si te hace feliz... –dijo Ron con un deje de resignación, pues no podía cambiar su pensamiento de la noche a la mañana, y Malfoy aún seguía siendo su enemigo- aunque nunca me había imaginado a Malfoy enamorado, y menos de ti.

Ya, yo tampoco, pero este mes y poco me he dado cuenta de que es una persona fascinante –dijo con una sonrisita- Perdonadme si no os lo he dicho antes, pero quería esperar a ver si salía bien.

Ehm.. Hermione, sólo una pregunta –dijo Harry.

Sí, dime.

Pues, mira, eh.. ¿vosotros ya...?

¡No! –contestó sobresaltada- ¡ni siquiera me lo ha propuesto! Si lo que estáis pensando es que se quiere aprovechar de mi...

Sólo era por si acaso... –respondió Harry.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Zabini escuchaba tranquilo a sus dos compañeros en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando Pansy entró en ella. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su amigo y éste, se limitó a seguirla.

Entraron en una habitación contigua de la sala común de Slytherin, una pequeña sala repleta de mesas y sillas, en teoría una sala de estudio que ahora se encontraba desierta.

Dime, Pansy –empezó sin rodeos Zabini.

Creo que Draco esconde algo, y me gustaría saberlo. Ya no solo por el cotilleo ni nada de eso si es lo que estás pensando, pero es que noto que ya no nos tiene la misma confianza que antes¿no lo ves?

¡Pues claro que lo veo, Pansy! Mi mejor amigo se está yendo de mi lado, apenas pasa tiempo con nosotros, y es que no me creo que sus "ocupaciones como Premio Anual sean tantas"

Eso pienso yo¿te acuerdas de los últimos Premios Anuales? Ellos tenían tiempo hasta de estar con sus parejas... –dijo frustrada.

Zabini se quedó pensativo. Las palabras de Pansy habían dejado una huella dentro de él. ¿Parejas? Tal vez Draco estuviese con una chica, saliendo en serio, y no quería decir nada.

También sabía que estaba presionado por Lucius Malfoy a través de su padre. ¡Pero es que no quería traicionar a su mejor amigo! Podía ser retorcido, sí, muy retorcido, algo loco, divertido y gracioso, pero no traicionaba a sus colegas.

Salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que dejaba a Pansy con la palabra en la boca.

¡Hey! Zabini¿dónde vas?

Necesito pensar un poco, y a ver si puedo sacarle a Draco algo.

Pansy cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ella. No podía evitar sentirse agobiada con tantas cosas que estaban sucediéndole. Cerró los ojos y sin poderlo evitar unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, empezando unos pequeños riachuelos en sus mejillas que desembocaban en su barbilla, cayendo por fin al suelo.

No podía evitar pensar en la imagen de esa mañana. ¡El chico que le gustaba, estaba mirando embobado a otra chica! No pudo sentirse peor en ese momento. Ella sabía que de una manera u otra él nunca le correspondería a su amor, pues él no saldría con una Slytherin.

Su cerebro quiso recordar el momento en que se enamoró, pero fracasó en el intento. Sabía que ese chico estaba rondando en sus pensamiento mucho tiempo ha, pero no lo supo de verdad hasta que se tuvieron que dejar Hogwarts a finales del curso pasado, cuando regresaban a sus casas.

La angustia que tuvo durante el verano, no era otra que por el amor que sentía hacia ese chico. Y sonrió al recordar cada una de las payasadas que decía y de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser.

Esa angustia la estaba matando día a día, despedazando su corazón cuando lo escuchaba hablar con sus amigos, o cuando reía por cualquier tontería.

No lo podía tocar, no le podría hablar. Pero sabía como llegar a él.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Holasss! Que tal? No me quise demorar mucho en subir este capi, porque si no, voy a tardar muuuucho en subir otro. Weno, subiré el siguiente tan pronto como pueda, pues ahora voy a empezar ya casi con los exámenes finales. SÓLO ME QUEDA POCO MÁS DE UN MES DE INSTIIIIIII! Pero a qué precio! Tengo todo lleno de exámenes :'( en fin... este es el sprin final y por eso tengo que darlo todo! Asi que, espero que me perdonéis de nuevo por este capi tan corto en el que no digo nada en absoluto... weno, prometo recompensaros!

Y ahora los reviews!

**paula-malfoy: **Ola wapisima! Weno, aquí tienes el nuevo capi! Jjeje, espero que te haya gustado! Lo he terminado hoy, no ayer, también te dije que la semana pasada actualizaría pero ya ves, no pude, tampoco te hice esperar mucho no?  
Besazos wapisima!

**Hermiwg: **Wenas! Que tal? Pues nada, este tambien es cortito pero creo que es mejor que suba ahora que no en alguna semana mas no? Bueno, ya veras como Oskar encuentra soluciones a sus problemas... y pronto! Enga, muchos besazos!

**Nicol Aru: **Hola! A mi sí que me sorprendió tu review! Jajaja, no sé, la verdad es que soy algo modesta y no pensé que podía recibir más... y ahí llegaste tú :P

Me alegro de que te guste y espero que este capi no sea muy patatero :S. Tranquila por lo de los reviews en los capis anteriores, yo cuando leo un fic que tiene varios capis ya subidos lo dejo en el ultimo .

Muchas gracias!

Ciao!

**meiling.animorphs: **Holas! No te preocupes x los reviews wapa! Jajaja, lo que me importa es que lo leas :P, a ver cuando hablamos eh? Ufff, os tengo abandonadas a todas! Dios! Uff, la verdad es que cuando leí tu review me quede , porque no se, yo pensaba que era el peor capi jejeje, creo que te ha impactado la historia de Amy, pero tenía que poner algo que atrajera y que fuera un poco espeluznante jeje y lo que queda con ella! XDDD

Enga wapa, muchos besazos!

**Lira Garbo: **Wolass! En qué te liaste? No se, yo es que escribo las cosas y luego nos las leo por que si no cambiaria muchas cosas y tardaria mas tiempo :P toda´via no pude leer el capi de El Pianista! Perdoname! Weno, muchas gracias por seguir ahí, besazos wapisima!

**Andy Yogima: **Hola chica! Cuanto tiempo! Madre mia! Jaja a ver si podemos hablar, que no lo conseguimos! Tranquila, que al fic todavía le queda! Jeje no sé cuanto, porque voy improvisando y no lo tengo escrito, tampoco sé como voy a hacerlo... es que como soy primeriza :P jajaja, weno wapa, ya hablaremos no:P

Besos!

Weno chicas, nada, DEJAD REVIEWS! xDDDDD jajaja que es lo único que me motiva para poder seguir con este intento de fic!

Gracias a todas y todos si hay algun chico... por estar ahí!

Besos a todo el mundoo!


	13. Secretos a gritos

N/A: Antes que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes... (Hey! No me tiréis piedras! La última casi me golpeó en la cabeza... como pensáis que voy a escribir si me priváis de mi maltrecho cerebro:P) En fin... desvaríos aparte, gracias por estar ahí, y no seáis muy crueles conmigo...

**Capítulo 13.**

Había estado pensando en decirle todo. El plan de su padre, los espías en Slytherin, el destino que le esperaba...

Pero no podía arriesgar la vida de su padre. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, Lucius Malfoy no tardaría en impacientarse sin recibir noticias concretas. Pero... ¿qué hacer? ¿Levantar la sospecha de que su mejor amigo posiblemente tuviera novia?

Ridículo.

En verdad sabía que eso era algo principal que le intrigaba a Malfoy, pero ¿por qué? ¿Temía que Draco se enamorase de otra que no fuera su prometida desde que nació?

Todo le rondaba en la cabeza. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, acorralado.

Andaba por el castillo sin saber donde se dirigía. Salió al jardín, era ya tarde y la luna se había impuesto, pero vio bajo un sauce escondido dos figuras muy cerca, hablando.

Su curiosidad aumentó cuando estas empezaron a besarse, ¿quiénes serían? Se acercó poco a poco, sin hacer ruido. Ahora las podía ver abrazadas, muy, muy juntas.

Se oían risas provenientes de la boca de la chica, y apartó una rama que le entorpecía la visión.

¡Draco! –exclamó

Blaise..., ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Draco nervioso. Ahora sí temía por la vida de Herm.

Creo que la pregunta debería ser al revés, ¿no? –esperó un poco- ¿qué hacías con ella?

Miró a Hermione que ahora estaba un poco sorprendida por la intromisión de Zabini. La examinó mientras Hermione le sostenía la mirada: no tenía nada que temer.

¿Sabes en el lío que te puedes meter por esto, verdad? Si se entera tu padre...

Me mataría –contestó Hermione.

Blaise se sorprendió de la entereza de Hermione en esa situación. ¡Daría su vida por Draco! Le parecía una locura..., una locura...

Era hora de jugar sus cartas. No era sitio para hablar, pero le contaría a Draco todo. Los veía, y sabía que Draco no era para nada un crío que jugaba a hacer daño de esa forma a su mayor enemigo.

Hablaría con Oskar, ante todo. Él debía saber el primero lo que Lucius se traía entre manos, y entre los dos idearían un plan para salvar a Draco.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Oskar se levantó ese día con dolor de cabeza. Sintió un punteo constante retumbando en su cabeza. ¿Qué coño era? Descorrió las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz en la estancia, y allí se encontró con su problema: una lechuza estaba picando en el cristal de la ventana.

Abrió la ventana y la dejo entrar. No sabía de quién era, por lo que se apresuró a leer la nota.

Se extrañó de que Zabini le pidiera hablar con él, ¿qué quería? Sin pensar más, se metió a la ducha mientras veía como Ron y Harry se empezaban a levantar.

Date prisa, ¿vale? –le dijo somnoliento Ron.

Descuida.

Intentó tardar lo menos posible para que sus compañeros se duchasen también: hoy todos se habían levantado tarde.

Se encontró a sus amigos, hablando entre susurros junto con Ginny. Y dejaron de hablar cuando Oskar salió con su imponente figura semi-desnuda, del baño. Ni que decir que la pequeña de los Weasleys se quedó impresionada y sin palabras.

¡Hola Ginny! ¿qué tal?

Eh..., bien –tartamudeó.

Me alegro –dijo sonriente- ¿de qué hablaban?

Los tres le miraron un momento. A Ginny le faltaban ojos y tiempo para recorrer todo el cuerpazo de Oskar, cuando se lo contara a Hermione... ¿sería igual Draco?

Pues hablábamos sobre Hermione –empezó Ron.

Ah..., ¿está bien, no?

Sí, pero tememos por ella. Nos preocupa –siguió Harry.

¿Cuál es el problema?

Esta saliendo con tu primo –dijo Ginny claramente.

Ah..., eso. Bueno, yo ya lo sabía. Me lo dijo Draco cuando empezaron.

¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? –espetó Harry.

Prometí no decir nada, ¿cómo os enterasteis?

Volvieron a dudar.

Nos lo dijo Hermione.

¿En serio? Estaba preocupada, no sabía que hacer. Me alegro de que no tengáis ahora a Draco cogido por el cuello.

Sabemos que se quieren –dijo Harry resignado- Pero eso no quita el odio que su familia nos tiene, y sobre todo a ella por no ser un sangre limpia.

Entiendo... Draco también está preocupado. Y os digo que no temáis, porque él se interpondrá para que a ella no le ocurra nada. Os lo aseguro.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

¡Draco, corre! ¡Qué no llegamos! Y aún le tengo que decir a la profesora McGonagall la planificación del baile...

Aunque habían pasado una semana desde que la profesora les había pedido hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, Hermione y Draco apenas habían podido hacer un esquema de lo que sería la fiesta, sino unos esbozos y algunas ideas sueltas.

Hermione enganchó a Draco de la camisa aún a medio arreglar, mientras él cogía la capa y la mochila como podía con las manos.

Entraron al comedor como siempre: serios y uno después que el otro.

Hermione saludó a sus amigos mientras que Draco notaba la presencia de Blaise a su lado.

Buenos días, Draco

Hola Blaise.

Creo que me tienes que contar algo, ¿no? –dijo entre dientes.

Más tarde –dijo, se levantó y salió del comedor.

La cabeza de Draco daba vueltas continuamente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Le diría Blaise algo a su padre? No estaba seguro, pero tampoco lo descartaba...

¡Mierda! –dijo en voz alta.

¿Decías algo Draco?

Pansy Parkinson, la entrometida, la constante en la vida de Draco Malfoy paseaba su mirada por el rostro de su amigo, arrugando la nariz y chasqueando con la lengua.

¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó

Nada, Pansy, ¿me podrías dejar solo, por favor?

Uyyy, no es buena señal tu buen comportamiento...

No tuvo más respuesta que el silencio de su compañero. Se le veía pensativo... ¿qué le pasaría?

Draco, me tienes preocupada, ¿qué te pasa? –repitió

Pansy, no estoy de humor como para decirte nada, ¿lo entiendes? Déjame solo.

Por respuesta, Draco recibió una mirada resignada y orgullosa de Pansy. Ella se creía su amiga, es más, era su amiga, no tendría porque soportar el humor del chico ni tolerarlo de esa forma.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su siguiente clase: Transformaciones. Allí se encontró nada más y nada menos que con el trío de oro junto a Amy. –¿Es que siempre tenemos clase con ellos?- se preguntó exasperada.

Ron miró a Pansy. Se veía algo malhumorada: apretaba la mandíbula y los puños los cerraba fuertemente agarrando sus libros, mientras que su mirada se encontraba mirando un punto fijo sin importancia.

Mientras que Ron se dedicaba a ver a Pansy (la cual encontraba bastante bonita, pero creía que en su interior sólo había cenizas), Herm se dedicaba a refrescarle a Harry la memoria diciéndole la forma de lanzar el último hechizo aprendido.

No Harry, mira, levantas la mano así, y pegas un golpecito. Muy bien, así.

Herm... me estás tratando como a un niño de 5 años.

Perdona Harry, no quería.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Eh... chicos. ¿Sabéis que este sábado iremos a Hogsmade? ¿Iremos juntos no? Como aún no me habíais dicho nada...

Creíamos que irías con Malfoy –contestó Ron rápidamente.

Bueno, estaré con él, pero no quiero que no nos veamos, también quiero estar con vosotros.

A mi me parece buena idea Herm, podríamos estar un rato todos en Las Tres Escobas ¿no? –propuso Amy

Herm fijó su vista en su amiga con una mirada agradecida. Los chicos, aunque habían aceptado su relación con Draco, todavía se mostraban escépticos ante el tema. Y el llevarse bien con Oskar, y sus charlas acerca de la vida de los Malfoy habían creado un sentimiento de pena hacia Draco, pues él no tenía la culpa de ser como era, lo que había llevado a dejarse acercar a él.

Pues entonces vale, y... ¿qué os parece si después va Draco? Él os quiere conocer mejor de lo que os conoce ahora, y se quiere llevar bien con vosotros. Aunque ya os soportáis, cosa de la que me alegro enormemente –sonrió- creo que estáis lejos de ser amigos.

De lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que Pansy había escuchado toda la conversación. ¿Draco con los favoritos de Dumbledore? ¿¡Qué coño es eso? Pensó Pansy. Definitivamente Blaise y ella tendrían que hablar seriamente con el rubio.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

La mañana para ir a Hogsmade se hacía espléndida. Aunque estaban ya casi en Noviembre, la aparente tristeza del invierno no se hacía notar mucho gracias a las luces y los adornos de los hosteleros y propietarios de tiendas con motivos de Halloween.

Amy, Harry, Ron, Oskar, Herm y Ginny se hicieron hueco entre la multitud de personas que se habían congregado en medio de la calle para ver a un mago hacer malabarismos con unas estrellas luminosas mientras sostenía la varita con la nariz (N/A: sorry... sé que es una tontería... pero no se me ocurría nada!)

Entraron en Las Tres Escobas que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de Hogwarts aparte de los numerosos clientes que el bar disponía por sí solo.

Encontraron una mesa al final del bar, cerca de unos chicos de quinto de Ravenclaw que como todos tomaban unas cervezas de mantequilla. Pidieron lo mismo para cada uno y se produjo un incómodo silencio, roto definitivamente por el pelirrojo.

¿Cuándo vendrá Malfoy?

Pues he quedado con él dentro de unos tres cuartos de hora. Creo que ha ido ahora a hablar con Blaise.

Y... ¿dónde está Luna? –preguntó Ron.

Ha ido a comprar pergamino, me dijo que si no tardaría mucho se pasaba por aquí –respondió su hermana.

¿Y eso que preguntas, Ron? –interrogó Herm

Mmm, nada, sólo que como ella me dijo que se venía con nosotros, pues... –se justificó.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

¿Crees que aquí no podrá oírnos nadie?

Claro que no, además, he puesto un hechizo en nuestro alrededor para que no nos oigan.

Bien.

Empieza Draco. Te advierto que esto también se lo debes contar a Pansy, ella también está enterada.

¿Pansy? ¿Cómo? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Tranquilo. Yo no le dije nada, ella oyó a Hermione y sus amigos hablar sobre hoy. Ella dijo que quería estar un rato con cada uno. Y Pansy... me preguntó. No tuve más remedio que decirle las cosas por encima

¿Qué te dijo?

Nada. Creo que más bien se alegró. Quiso venir hoy, pero le dije que era mejor que me lo contaras a mí y luego explicárselo yo a ella.

Como quieras.

Blaise miró a su amigo con una señal de afecto, comprensión y confianza. No podía darle de lado. En cuanto Draco terminara su historia, Blaise le pondría al tanto de los planes de su padre.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

En las próximas semanas pondré en marcha el plan.

Lucius, no puedes obligar al chico, ya lo sabes. Su madre se dio por él. ¿No es suficiente? Yo no le haría a Blaise algo así, y me ha expresado los mismo pensamientos que Draco.

Un Malfoy no es un blando como lo es mi hijo. Tengo que enseñarle así para que nuestra raza no se distinga ahora.

Pocos piensan lo que tú, Lucius. Ni siquiera Narcisa ni todos tus hermanos piensan así.

Hubo un silencio en el que Lucius Malfoy pesó los pro y los contra de su plan.

Iré adelante. No puedo permitir que mi hijo se comporte así. ¿Qué averiguó el tuyo?

De momento nada. Draco se comporta igual. No ha visto nada especial en tu muchacho. Creo que no deberías hechizarle.

Vete. Mañana empezaré. Iré al colegio y hablaré con él.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Draco... ¿por qué no me contaste antes que gustaba?

Pensé que era mejor que no lo supiera nadie. Ya sabes. Malfoy y Granger. Menudo lío se podría montar.

Y vas a permitir que se monte, ¿verdad? Piensas decirlo a todo el mundo.

Sí, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Me da igual lo que piense mi padre. Yo ya tengo una parte grande de la herencia por cumplir la mayoría de edad. Me iré de casa y viviré con Herm el resto de mi vida. Y ahora que lo saben Potter y Weasley, weno... Harry y Ron –dijo con esfuerzo- me da igual lo que piensen los demás.

Blaise se quedó boquiabierto. Le costaba asimilar todavía el cambio de su amigo, que aunque había tenido una progresión a él le parecía uno muy brusco. Cogió aire para empezar a explicarle lo que su padre le tenía preparado.

Draco –llamó.

Si me vas a decir que es una locura que es...

No –le cortó, suspiró- Tengo que contarte algo para ponerte a salvo.

¿Cómo? –Draco se quedó sin habla.

Tu padre. Mandó a mi padre para decirle que quería que yo te vigilase. Ver si estabas raro, si hacías cosas fuera de lo común... todo eso. Yo no he dicho nada, por muy raro que te haya visto. Él quiere que los Malfoy sigan como hasta ahora, y digamos que tu eres la oveja negra de la familia... por lo que pretende obligarte a que seas mortífago para que aprendas. Él va a hechizarte, quiere que primero sufras y que después le supliques salvar tu vida. Para ello deberás entrar en el circulo mortífago. Creo que no sabe nada de lo tuyo con Hermione.

Eso espero. Y... ¿cómo haré para evitar eso?

La respuesta corrió rápida a su cabeza. Se levantó con un Blaise muy confundido a su espalda. Iba directo a Las Tres Escobas.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione se reía con una divertida Luna, que contaba la última sección del periódico de su padre. No se percató de que la puerta del bar se abrió violentamente, dando paso a su novio, con la respiración jadeante por la carrera.

Hermione, tenemos que hablar. Es importante. Vosotros también debéis venir –dijo señalando a los incrédulos Harry, Ron, Ginny, Oskar, Amy y Luna y ante la mirada de los numerosos alumnos que estaban tomando tranquilamente sus cervezas.

¿Qué pasa Draco? –dijo Herm levantándose, y aumentando la tensión que se había impuesto en la sala. Incluso algunos profesores miraban la escena sorprendidos.

Te lo contaré por el camino. Vamos. – y tiró de la mano a Hermione para que le siguiera. Ella, como hacía siempre, le cogió la mano y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Pansy estaba también allí. Y puesto que sabía su gran secreto, aunque ni ella misma lo supiese, la llamó para que los siguiese. Ella también tenía su historia secreta, y al igual que él, la suya era una repetición.

Pansy. Acompáñanos.

Ella no movió ni uno de sus músculos. Por lo que decidió recurrir al elemento infalible.

Ron –le costó pronunciar la palabra, frente al incrédulo pelirrojo que todavía le sorprendía oír su nombre sin ningún tipo de ironía de la boca del Slytherin aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, le costó más comprender que lo había hecho delante de medio colegio - coge a Pansy, no creo que pueda moverse ella sola, por lo que veo.

Tardó un momento en analizar las palabras del rubio. Todo era increíble: su entrada, la forma tan amistosa y cercana con la que había hablado a Hermione delante de todos los alumnos del colegio e incluso de profesores, entre los que se encontraba el propio Severus Snape que no cabía de rabia en sí mismo. El modo en que había llamado a uno de sus eternos enemigos: Ronald Weasley, y lo mejor de todo: iba de la mano de la que había sido su contrincante desde hacía años.

Ron salió de su estado de sorpresa y agarró la mano de Pansy instándola a seguirles. Ella se dejaba llevar por el pelirrojo del que estaba... ¿enamorada? Sí, enamorada.

Todos salieron corriendo del lugar. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera pudieron mover un músculo hasta unos minutos después: todavía estaban procesando las imágenes en su cabeza.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Draco, Draco –llamó sin resultado Hermione- dime qué pasa de una vez.

Draco se detuvo. Los demás le imitaron. Pansy miraba a Draco interrogante todavía cogida de la mano del Gryffindor. Todos respiraban agitados por la carrera. Nadie decía nada. Y Draco, sin fuerzas, apremió a Blaise para que contase toda la historia. Desde las cartas anónimas de Draco hasta ese último minuto.

Espera, espera un momento. ¿Tu padre quiere hacerte eso? –Preguntó Pansy- ¿cómo es posible?

Mirad, llevo unos meses queriendo irme de mi casa. Y ahora que tengo buena parte de la fortuna de mi familia en mi poder, sin que nadie, ni siquiera mi padre me pueda quitar ni un knut, me gustaría irme de mi casa. Allí no podría vivir. Necesito decirle esto a Dumbledore, urgentemente.

Sí, sí –Hermione tartamudeaba, apenas comprendía como un hombre podría someter de esa forma a su hijo- corred.

Llegaron lo antes posible al castillo. No sabrían decir cómo llegaron a la entrada del despacho del director. Sólo un pensamiento les rondaba la cabeza: por un lado salvar la vida de un amigo y novio, y por otro salvar la vida de un nuevo amigo.

Slytherins y Gryffindors juntos por una misma causa. ¿Irónico, verdad? Ahí estaban, impacientes por entrar en el despacho del director. ¿Y la contraseña?

Debemos esperar a que aparezca alguien –dijo lo más tranquila posible Hermione. El hecho de que su novio corriese peligro no le gustaba nada.

Escucharon una voz agitada, entrecortada, a la que le costaba respirar. Se miraron unos a otros, y vieron, en una esquina a Amy sentada, con los ojos cerrados y apretados por el dolor. Nadie se había fijado de cuando la rubia había ido a parar allí, ni como había empezado el dolor que provenía de su corazón.

Harry -dijo débilmente.

Amy... ¿qué te ocurre? Amy, dime, por favor.

Harry, estás en peligro, al igual que Draco. Los dos estáis en peligro.

Amy, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Hermione se acercó a la rubia. Y al ponerle la mano sobre su brazo le recorrió una descarga eléctrica. De repente se vio en medio del bosque prohibido. A su lado iban corriendo sus amigos. Buscaban algo. Corrían mientras que detrás la figura estilizada de McGonagall, y las de Snape y Dumbledore iluminaban el camino y un arbusto con hojas de color rojo profundo _Esto te salvará si lo deseas. Si no, estás condenado a morir, hijo mio,_ escuchó antes de desmayarse.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Escuchó unos murmullos lejanos. ¿Dónde estaba? La luz le cegaba los ojos y no podía distinguir bien a las personas que se arremolinaban delante de su cama.

¡Está despertando! –reconoció esa voz como la de Ron. De repente, algunas personas más se acercaron para mirar, entre ellas, vio la de Harry.

Herm, ¿cómo te encuentras? –era la voz preocupada de Draco.

Bien –dijo mientras de desperezaba- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Eso deberías explicarnos tú –dijo Oskar.

¿Cómo? No recuerdo nada.

Fue cuando Amy se puso mal. Tu te acercaste y entraste así como... como en trance. Gritaste. Y susurraste el nombre de Draco –le respondió Oskar.

Además, todo el mundo sabe ahora lo tuyo con Draco. Todos lo comentan. No sabes el revuelo que hay! – dijo Ginny- sois el notición del día! –dijo sonriendo

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos momentos: Ya todo el mundo lo sabe. En principio era lo que había querido, dejar de esconderse, pero... no le gustaba como podría ser recibida la noticia. Estos pensamientos le rondaban la cabeza mientras recibía todo tipo de cuidados y mimos del rubio, hasta que la figura del imponente Albus Dumbledore les aconsejó dejar solas a las dos muchachas (Amy también estaba en la enfermería) no sin antes escuchar las protestas de Draco por no dejarles estar un rato más ahora que se había recuperado.

Señorita Granger. Me gustaría hablarle, de una sospecha que me ronda desde hace tiempo.

¿Qué es?

He detectado cierta actividad mágica en ti, que podría ser proveniente de tus antepasados mágicos.

La cara de Hermione no era otra que de total incredulidad.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Tú misma lo detectaste este verano en modo de corazonada o presentimiento, o como quieras llamarlo, y le preguntaste a Sirius y a Remus, ¿no es cierto? –Hermione asintió con la cabeza- He investigado a qué se podría deber ese repentino poder. Son premoniciones, Hermione. Te han llegado de los últimos magos que hubo en la familia Granger, y tú, como la siguiente, los has heredado. Hermione, es vital que recuerdes lo que viste. La vida de Harry y la de Draco está en peligro.

¿Le contaron todo? –Dumbledore asintió como Hermione había hecho anteriormente- hasta que él y yo...

Sí –le cortó- Espero que todo se solucione y puedan seguir sus vidas –esto dejó helada a Hermione, pues no se había planteado una vida al lado de Draco Malfoy, simplemente se había dejado llevar hasta ahora –debe descansar, e intente recordar.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta dejando a una Hermione muy confusa con todos los hechos.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Y hasta aquí! Uff, espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena, pues me ha costado mucho escribir este capi, y es cortito... también lo sé, pero no quería esperar mucho a subirlo. Sé que me vais a matar (aunque os confieso que espero que no :P) pero terminar 2º de bachiller me ha costado mucho, y luego eso que llaman Selectividad... que resultó ser apenas nada... quien la halla hecho lo sabe. APROBÉ! Jajaja, sí! Weno, por fin voy a hacer lo que me gustaa, que es Derecho! Jeje. Aparte de los exámenes y tal he estado malita :(, sí, tengo gastritis en estos momentos provocada por los nervios y la alimentación irregular ¬¬, estoy medicada y con dieta blanda, vamos, que no me dejan comer casi :P y el medico casi me quiere ingresar :S

Bueno, dejo de contar mi vida, que estaréis pensando: pero qué tía más pesá! XDDDD enga, besitos y ... Reviews!

**LadyVoldemort:** Wenas wapa! Cuánto tiempo eh? Madre mía, perdona que te tenga olvidada, pero ya sabes, estos meses no han sido fáciles para mí, prometo leer lo que me falta de tu fic, y te dejaré review, lo prometo! Bueno, aquí creo que pongo algo de Pansy... bueno, más bien lo digo xDDDDD jaja, así que nada, wapa, nos vemos eh? Besaazossssss

**lyfe potter:** Wauu, mi fic de los mejores? Jajaja, no sé, no sé... los hay mucho mejores, pero me encanta el halago! Jajaja, me hace seguir adelante. Espero actualizar prontito, ahora que tengo mucho más tiempo! Besazoss y gracias x estar ahí.

**Nicol Aru:** Wenasss, espero que halla calmado tu curiosidad! Este capi avanza mucho en la historia, que creo que ya era hora, pues no tenía la historia muy bien ubicada. En fin... espero que esté a la altura de los otros capis... espero verte por aquí, besazoss wapisima!

**Meiling.animorphs:** Wenass! Espero hablar contigo prontito! Como quedaste tu del curso? Yo he salido bastante bien, la verdad, no me quejo, pero mi esfuerzo me ha costado, como supongo que a ti también. En fin... nos lo hemos currado o ke? Jaja, weno, akí te dejo otro capi. Xaooooo

**Andy Yogima:** Wolas! Que tal wapa? A ver si coincidimos un día por msn... porque no hay manera eh? Este capi trae sorpresas, y muchas revelaciones por parte de todos, en fin, que ya está todo el mundo enterado de todo! Jajaja, quedan pocos capis, pero muy intensos! Los tengo que preparar bastante bien... he llegado a un momento de la trama en la que hay que pensar las cosas. Espero que este capi esté mucho mejor que los anteriores, quiero mejorar! Besossss

**PiaGranger:** Wenass! En cuanto subas tu fic me tienes que avisar! A ver el titulo definitivo que le pones! Y espero que te sirvieran mis consejos. Weno, espero hablar contigo pronto, y que este capi te guste tanto como me dijiste de los anteriores. Ciao wapaaa.

**FranGilraen:** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Gracias por dejadme review! Me pasaré a leer tu fic, te lo prometo ;) pues hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo... sorry. Besoss

Weno, gracias a todas, espero que el capi este bien! Cortito, pero bien! Jajaja. Y ya sin más nada... hasta el proximo!

REVIEWS! xDDDDDD


	14. Consecuencias

**Capitulo 14**

Aquella noche todo era revuelo en el Gran Comedor. El murmullo era incesante y la mayoría de los alumnos comentaban el que era el notición del día: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban saliendo juntos.

Hermione, que ya se encontraba mejor, había desechado la idea de comer en la torre.

- Debemos dar la cara –dijo a Draco- ¿qué conseguimos escondiéndonos?

Ella se había armado de valor (como buena Gryffindor) y junto a Draco atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Draco insistió en acompañarla a su sitio a pesar de las quejas de su novia. El séquito los seguía: Harry y Amy (que también se había recuperado), Oskar que miraba la escena divertido, y unos colorados Ron y Pansy. Ginny, por su parte hacía rato que se había adelantado para tantear el terreno, ver cómo se lo había tomado la gente. La mayoría (Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws) les parecía una buena táctica para entablar lazos entre Slytherin y tal vez alejar a los alumnos de esa casa de la "Oscuridad".

Las chicas, creía que Hermione había logrado lo que muchas deseaban: conseguir a Draco Malfoy.

Desde luego que los profesores veían un gran logro, pues Draco se presentaba como unos de los mortífagos más famosos que existirían, sin embargo, ante la sorpresa de todo, esa idea había naufragado en la mente de todo el mundo.

Algunos, recelosos por los antecedentes del rubio, se mostraban escépticos ante la pareja. Creían que era una treta de Malfoy encandilar a la Gryffindor, para acercarse al círculo de Harry y así darle mejores opciones a Voldemort para conseguir su objetivo.

Cuando Hermione se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor con una sonrisa, todo el mundo volteó a verla. Se veía tan radiante que nadie diría que acababa de salir de la enfermería. Sonreía a Draco Malfoy, y éste, le devolvía una encantadora sonrisa. La escena no podía ser más irónica para todo el mundo.

Draco se alejó de la mesa Gryffindor para dirigirse a su propia mesa. La situación allí no era muy distinta pues todos los Slytherin's miraban a Draco de varias maneras: unos que denotaban la palabra "traidor", otros con admiración por su valentía, y los que estaban con él, pues los pensamientos eran iguales, como el caso de Theodore Nott, que tampoco quería ser mortífago.

Se sentó junto a Blaise y Pansy, dándole apoyo y confianza, los dos Slytherin's le sonrieron.

Deberían hacer algo rápido, pues Lucius no tardaría en saber que Draco salía con hija de muggles.

La cena, aunque rápida, para Hermione y Draco se hizo eterna. Se quedaron los últimos, pues querían salir y sin que nadie los viese dirigirse todos a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Querían dormir esa noche todos juntos, pues se necesitaban ahora más que nunca.

- ¿Cómo dormiremos? –preguntó Harry.

- Pues encantaremos camas de más. Amy, Pansy, Ginny y yo dormiremos en mi habitación y Ron, Draco, Oskar, Blaise y tú en la de Draco –sentenció Hermione.

Descendieron las últimas escaleras hasta el piso, y allí se dirigieron directamente al cuadro de la izquierda. La primera impresión que tuvieron fue que se había equivocado, pues el cuadro de la Madonna de Leonardo había sido sustituido por lo que Hermione reconoció como _"Muerte de la Virgen"_ de Caravaggio.

- Esto no me hace nada de gracia –dijo Ginny.

Uno de los personajes de la izquierda, les hizo un gesto con la mano animándoles a decir la contraseña.

- _Carpe Diem_ –contestó Hermione.

El cuadro se abrió inmediatamente, y todos pasaron. Se acomodaron en los sillones y empezaron a hablar de los próximos planes.

- Tu padre debe haberse enterado casi ya de lo que pasa –dijo Blaise- Y ahora más que nunca querrá que ingreses inmediatamente en el círculo.

- Es horrible –dijo Pansy- ¿cómo puede hacer eso? Todavía no lo entiendo del todo.

- Él quiere que su hijo sea como él... es... no tengo ni palabras para describir a tu padre, lo siento Draco –siguió Ron.

- Y mi madre se sacrificó por mí este verano. Después de todo no va a servir para nada.

- Por lo que tengo entendido, el Lord te quiere en sus filas –explicó Blaise.

- ¿Pero qué tengo yo que no tengan los demás? –dijo enfadado Draco

- Sobre ti cae una antigua maldición, Draco –dijo Dumbledore desde el umbral de la puerta.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la potente voz del director del colegio.

- ¿Maldición? –dijeron casi todos al unísono.

- Sí. Hace muchos siglos, un chico como tú. Descendiente tuyo. Se acercó a una muchacha de sangre muggle. Su padre le castigó severamente alejándole de su amada. Él tomó una medida. Y es que cuando a otro descendiente Malfoy le pasara lo mismo, deberá pasar todo tipo de obstáculos, para demostrar que su amor es puro, puesto que el de él se cuestionó gravemente.

Por eso, tienes tantas trabas para estar libremente con Hermione. Lo grave es que tu padre ya ha puesto en marcha un plan para sacarte de aquí, que no ha revelado. Quiero tenerte vigilado.

Dumbledore había dejado de piedra a todo el mundo. ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco o qué¿Qué harían ahora? Si Lucius se llevaba a Draco, este no podría negarse a ponerse la marca ante el Lord. Tenían un 50 de posibilidades de que no pasara nada.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

- Señor, todo está listo –dijo una voz- La excavación está casi acabada, pronto llegaremos al Bosque Prohibido. Sólo falta una hora.

- Bien, dile a Malfoy que quiero verle.

- En seguida, señor.

Caminando hacia atrás después de haber besado la mano de su Señor, se retiró dispuesto a llamar a Malfoy al encuentro de su amo.

Entró a la habitación donde la mayoría de los mortífagos esperaban una nueva orden de su amo. Y allí lo encontró, con una copa en la mano, y sonriendo a una nueva mortífaga recién llegada de Francia.

- Lucius. El Señor quiere verte.

Sin decir nada, se levantó dejando su copa en las manos de la joven. Con paso decidido llegó a la habitación y llamó débilmente a la puerta.

- Pasa –se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

- Smith me dijo que me llamaba ¿qué desea, señor?

- Quiero que sepas que tu hijo me a defraudado enormemente. Tendrá un castigo duro, lo sabes ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, es lo que se merece por desobedecerme –dijo bajando la cabeza. Le dolía que su hijo no hubiese salido como él quería. ¿En qué había fallado?

- Bien. Sufrirá, hasta caer en la locura. Retírate.

No dijo nada. Sólo fue yéndose poco a poco, hacia atrás tal y como había hecho su compañero. La vida de su hijo tenía los minutos contados.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

La mañana de domingo se descubrió bastante nublada y con signos de lluvia. Poco a poco, los chicos se despertaron restregándose los ojos. La noche anterior había sido bastante movida, y ahora sufrían las consecuencias de haber trasnochado.

Las chicas fueron de una en una al baño, y ellos todavía no habían abierto ni un párpado. Por lo que decidieron llamar a los chicos para que se arreglaran, pues tenían que hablar con Dumbledore de los próximos días.

- Que fuerte¿no? Pobre Draco... su vida siempre ha sido bastante... movida –dijo Pansy- Y muy aburrida y madura. Su padre lo trató desde muy pequeño como si tuviese una edad muy avanzada. No vivió su infancia como un niño normal. Claro que la mayoría de niños con padres mortífagos hemos vivido algo semejante. Pero nunca tan duro como Draco –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando los recuerdos la invadieron.

- Vamos a levantar a estos... –dijo Hermione apenada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Las imágenes de su "visión" todavía se le presentaban en forma de flash a menudo.

Las chicas entraron con sigilo en la habitación de los chicos. ¡Se veían todos tan monos y angelicales...! Despacito, Hermione se adelantó a la cama de Draco, mientras que Amy iba hacia la de Harry, Ginny a la de Oskar, y Pansy se encargaba de Ron y Blaise.

Ese día se pusieron manos a la obra para idear un plan. Pero... ¿qué plan? Si no tenían ni idea de lo que Voldemort o Lucius podrían estar tramando.

Hermione se desesperaba, no sabía qué hacer.

- Harry... ¿qué haremos? Draco tiene todas la papeletas para que le pase algo, o de otra forma se convertirá en mortífago, y tú... seguro que se libra la batalla contra Voldemort... Debemos llamar a la Orden, que tengan explorada la zona de Hogsmade y Hogwarts, y luego... sí, luego tendré que ver como demonios puedo controlar el poder este que tengo y...

- ¡Hermione¡Cálmate! –dijo Harry mientras que sujetaba a su amiga. Ellos dos iban más retrasados que el resto del grupo, hablando, intentando sacar alguna conclusión.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡La vida de mi novio está en peligro!

- Tranquilízate. Seguro que encontramos una solución. Sabes que Dumbledore está poniendo de su parte todo lo que puede, y va a poner a investigar a Snape.

- Pues yo pienso que a Snape ya lo han detectado los mortífagos, porque no están contando con él para nada... Hay actividad tenebrosa y él ni siquiera lo sabe. Sinceramente creo que es un error poner a Snape a investigar a los mortífagos.

Y con esto apretó el paso hasta la alcanzar la altura de Draco, dándole un suave beso en los labios y agarrando su mano.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

En los últimos años de Hogwarts no se había visto nada así: Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos. Desde luego, las noticias vuelan tan rápido como la lechuza que se posó delante de Hermione. Ésta cogió el número del _Profeta_ y metió en la bolsita el dinero correspondiente. No se esperaba ni mucho menos el titular del periódico:

**"_El joven Malfoy se une con Harry Potter en la lucha contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"_**

_El que es hijo de supuestos mortífagos (Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy) se ha unido a Harry Potter y la causa de Dumbledore para luchar en contra de lo que siempre le ha sido enseñado._

Hermione se puso rápidamente a ojear el artículo donde vio que aparecía su nombre impreso, mencionando un sup8uesto romance con el príncipe Slytherin.

Levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos del rubio: él también había recibido su número del _Profeta_

Hermione pensó que todo se le había ido de las manos, que pronto todo lo conseguido con tanto esfuerzo se esfumaría. Y no sólo lo que se refería a la nueva amistad entre miembros de casas rivales, sino a la paz y el orden que en los últimos años sus amigos y ella habían intentado establecer, sobre todo de Harry, que le había llevado un duro esfuerzo.

Giró la vista para encontrarse con las miradas de sus dos amigos, y con un gesto de preocupación dejó el periódico entre sus libros y salió del Gran Comedor.

Draco se fijó en esto, y fue a levantarse para ir detrás de Hermione cuando el profesor Snape le llamó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Señor Malfoy, el director, la profesora McGonagall y yo queremos verle a usted y a la señorita Granger en el despacho del director en un par de minutos –dijo en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Draco para que los demás no pudieran escucharle. Mientras, McGonagall se acercaba a Harry.

Salió presuroso para encontrar a Hermione. No le hizo falta buscar muchos, pues subía las escaleras hasta la torre lentamente.

Draco se acercó sigiloso por detrás, intentaba no sobresaltar mucho a Hermione, pues parecía sensible y afligida.

- Hermione... –llamó

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando a Draco con ojos vidriosos, se abrazó a él fuertemente: era su único consuelo.

- ¿Por qué se empeña la gente en no dejarnos vivir? –dijo entre sollozos- ¿qué hemos hecho?

Se mantuvo unos segundos así, aferrada a Draco que ahora parecía más sensible y vulnerable que antes.

- Calma, cielo, todo se solucionará, te lo prometo.

Ante esto, la Gryffindor se calmó, dejando ver a la Hermione segura que Draco conocía.

- Vamos, tenemos que ver a Dumbledore.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba más ordenado que nunca. En torno a la mesa se hallaban tres sillas vacías, y, esperando de pie, se encontraban los jefes de la casa Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- Albus, este es un mal momento para los chicos¿qué pasará? –dijo, intentando que una aparente preocupación casi histérica se hiciera presente en su voz.

- Sólo Merlín lo sabe, Minerva.

- Debemos ser pacientes y mantener la calma –añadió Snape.

- Pero... ¿Cómo quieres que mantenga la calma, Severus? Si Harry va a tener que luchar frente a frente con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort..., y Hermione con esas premoniciones..., y el asunto de Draco, y Amy... ¡Esto es una locura!

- Tranquila, Minerva, no nos conviene perder los nervios.

La profesora de Transformaciones frunció los labios en señal de enfado repentino. Es verdad que siempre había sido una profesional, tanto en su papel de maestra como en la Orden. Pero quería demasiado a esos niños, y por nada del mundo quería que les pasase algo. Todos ellos tenían una carga muchísimo mayor que la de cualquiera de la Orden. También sabía que ellos eran muy responsables y que tenían el poder y el valor suficiente para afrontar los hechos, pero... en su interior preferiría que nada de todo eso les sucediera a ellos, ella se cambiaría por ellos.

- Ya están llegando. Seré rápido y no daré rodeos. Dejadme hablar a mí.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Harry llegó a la estatua que precede el despacho del director justo cuando Hermione y Draco daban la vuelta a la esquina de su derecha.

Los tres juntos subieron las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta. Sintieron un silencio repentino dentro de la estancia, y entraron. Miraron de hito en hito y se encontraron con una profunda preocupación en sus caras.

- Sentaos –ordenó el director. Los chicos obedecieron- Sabemos que la situación de todos vosotros, y en especial de ustedes t res ha cambiado radicalmente –ellos esperaban, inquietos- Harry, Hermione, Draco... los mortífagos están haciendo ataques en diferentes puntos de Londres. La Orden cree que es una maniobra de distracción, ya que estamos enterados que quieren atacar el castillo –hizo una pausa, mirándolos fijamente, y esperando alguna reacción- Harry, Voldemort ha alcanzado casi la plenitud de la que antes gozaba. ¿Recuerdas la _Profecía_? Creo que ha llegado la hora –respiró profundamente y miró a Draco- Y en cuanto a ti, Draco... somos conscientes de que tu padre está en contra de lo que haces, sólo por su seguimiento a Lord Voldemort y sus creencias. No tenemos idea de lo que pueden intentar contra ti, aparte de lo que el señor Zabini nos dijo, y de la premonición de la señorita Granger, es por eso que queremos su seguridad, puedes ser muy importante en la batalla. Todo se ha complicado gradualmente, y por eso mismo es una situación delicada. Tenemos que andarnos con mucho cuidado, y en caso de que el ataque se haga efectivo, tenéis que intentar mantener la calma y la mente fría. Ustedes dos –dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione- ya casi sois expertos en este tipo de situaciones. Contadle a Draco, Pansy y Blaise las experiencias en cursos pasados.

Draco miró a Hermione como diciendo "¿De qué coño está hablando?

- Podéis retiraros, y comentad esto a los demás.

Aunque Dumbledore no había dicho casi nada fuera de lo que ya sabían, se quedaron pensativos: el momento se acercaba. Draco sabía que los mortífagos harían todo lo posible por revolucionar Hogwarts y dar con Harry Potter.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

El día podía considerarse uno normal... si es que un enfrentamiento entre Slytherin's se considera normal.

El grupo de Slytherin's y Gryffindor's se encontró en un pasillo del tercer piso. Algunos de la casa de las serpientes hicieron alusiones a la relación entre Herm y Draco, y sobre todo el paso al bando contrario.

- Malfoy... nunca pensé que nos harías esto. Y yo que pensaba que serías un líder nato... me defraudaste –dijo Smith

- Oye, Smith... ¿tú estabas saliendo con Parker, no? –preguntó Pansy

Smith dudó en contestar. Pansy podía salirle por cualquier lado.

- Sí¿por qué?

- Bueno... creo que la he visto ahora con Carlos muy acaramelados, sí, ese de sexto. ¡Qué guapo es¿No crees? Uy! Míralos¡Qué bonita pareja hacen...! –terminó con una sonrisa.

Mucha gente empezó a reírse de él. Su novia le estaba poniendo los cuernos delante de medio colegio...

Se dio la vuelta mirando a una sonriente Pansy, y le soltó.

- Lo mío será grave, y en cuanto la pille... –dijo entre dientes- pero lo tuyo... si que es patético –dijo con cara de asco- gustarte un Weasley... parece mentira que una chica de tu clase caiga tan bajo, por no seguir mencionando el caso de Malfoy.

Directamente nuestros chicos no hablaron y se fueron junto a Amy, hacía el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Amy!

La chica se dio la vuelta, confundida. Y al hacerlo casi se da de frente con Stella. Venía jadeando porque se había tenido que escapar de las garras de las chicas de Slytherin, y había corrido detrás de ellos.

- Hola, Stella. ¿Querías algo? –dijo Amy algo fría, pues Stella en la última semana se había despegado del grupo.

- Pues... yo quería pedirte perdón. Bueno, a ti y a los demás. Sé que no os he hecho mucho caso y... me siento tan culpable... Fueron Clair y las otras, que no me dejaban estar con vosotros, ya sabéis...

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Amy asintió con la cabeza.

- Te perdonamos. Pero el más dolido es Oskar...

- Lo sé. Y he estado pensando... yo... yo le quiero –dijo en un murmullo.

Pansy la cogió del brazo y la dirigió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. La chica tenía la cara roja, un rojo que no tenía nada que envidiar al cabello de Ron.

- Oskar... –dijo Pansy- Stella te tiene que decir algo.

- Ehm... pues... bueno –se fijó que las vistas de Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny... estaban puestas en ella- será mejor que salgamos fuera.

Oskar la miró dubitativo.

- Esta bien. Vayamos.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron del castillo. Anduvieron un rato hasta llegar al lago y se sentaron cerca de la orilla.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Oskar después de un incómodo silencio.

- Pues... quería pedirte perdón... por la última semana. Sé que he estado muy fría, que apenas os he hecho casi. Y a Harry lo mandé al infierno el otro día cuando me fue a pedir un libro.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón ahora?

- Me... me di cuenta de mi error cuando vi en el periódico el titular de tu primo. Por Merlín, es increíble.

- Sí, ahora tenemos problemas, por eso quiero que sepas que ahora no estoy para jugar. No quiero tonterías.

- Podrías ser menos brusco. Te estoy pidiendo perdón por esta última semana. Me han presionado para que actúe así con vosotros. Me acorralaron... no sabes como pueden llegar a ser esas arpías.

- Perdona por la brusquedad, es que eres demasiado importante para mí, y tu comportamiento me superaba. Además súmale que estoy preocupado por Draco. Mi tío es capaz de cualquier cosa... y bueno, viste el titular... las consecuencias van a ser terribles.

Oskar se veía terriblemente preocupado y enfadado con su tío por querer obligar a Draco a ser como el. No entendía como un padre tendría la sangre fría de entregar a su hijo a manos de un chiflado como el consideraba a Voldemort.

- Oskar... yo te quiero. Nunca he querido hacerte daño. Me siento tan mal. Estos días han sido horrorosos para mí. Ellas no me dejaban un segundo, incluso me pidieron que hiciera de espía para decirles lo que Harry y los demás hacían para luego contárselo a sus padres. Por eso no quería acercarme. Por que no sé si ellas harían algo para sonsacarme cosas. Y es que ya estoy harta. Yo te quiero, y quiero estar contigo.

Él se quedó mirándola un segundo, fijamente a los ojos. Podía reconocer a la Stella que había conocido años atrás. Con la que muchas veces había tonteado, y a la que quería con locura. Sin pensarlo, se acercó, cerrando los ojos besó sus labios. Un beso que era casi un roce, temía romperla. Ella le correspondió al instante, intentando hacer el beso más pasional, quería ahogar todo el sentimiento que llevaba dentro, demostrarle todo lo que su corazón le decía.

- Vamos –dijo Oskar- hay que contarles a los demás que estamos juntos. Por lo menos les diremos una buena noticia.

- ¿Juntos? No me lo has pedido oficialmente –dijo como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

- Mmm, bien –se arrodillo en la hierba y dijo- Stella¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Jajajaja, sí, quiero –dijo dramatizando la situación.

Entre risas se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde los demás les esperaban para contarles lo que Dumbledore les había dicho, y para analizarlo todo.

Cuando llegaron sus amigos estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor. Querían pasar el resto de la tarde fuera, pues no tenían todavía exámenes y los deberes podrían esperar hasta después de la cena.

Los alcanzaron cogidos de la mano y sonrieron sin cesar ante sus amigos.

- ¿Estáis juntos? –Preguntó Pansy.

- ¡Sí! –gritó Stella y corriendo abrazó a sus amigas

- ¡Qué bien! –dijo Hermione- ¿Vamos fuera y os contamos lo que Dumbledore nos dijo?

Todos salieron hacia un lugar muy cercano donde habían estado Stella y Oskar. Draco y Harry eligieron a Hermione para que relatara lo que Dumbledore les había dicho. Ella explicó la supuesta táctica que los mortífagos posiblemente estarían llevando a cabo. La situación general y particular de cada uno.

- Entonces... a ver que me entienda –dijo Pansy- Los mortífagos están haciendo tácticas de distracción mientras intentan entrar en Hogwarts. Pero... si eso es así entonces entrar les está llevando bastante tiempo, pues se han producido 4 ataques desde septiembre. ¿Cómo se puede entrar en Hogwarts poco a poco y sin ser descubierto?

- Es algo que está por debajo de nuestra capacidad –dijo Harry.

- Por debajo... –repitió Hermione pensativa- claro¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes¡Sí, eso es! –exclamó

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco.

- Los mortífagos están haciendo un túnel subterráneo. Por eso tardan tanto y no los podemos ver. La Orden en vez de estar en Hogwarts tienen que ir hacia donde se producen los ataques.

- ¡Qué lista eres, Hermione! –dijo Blaise

- Me lo dicen a menudo –dijo sonriendo.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

¡Hola gente¿qué tal las vacaciones? Bien? Me da mucha rabia tener que volver a repetiros esto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Sí, sé que me repito... pero me tome el verano para relajarme completamente con mi sobrino de 5 años, lo que conlleva jugar y jugar tooooodo el día. Y después me fui unos 20 días de vacaciones para hacer el Camino de Santiago! Desde aquí besazos a mis niños de Madrid, las niñas de Bilbao y esos Brasileños! En fin... sniff sniff, os echo de menos!

Weno, después del saludo... decir que no quise seguir el capi porque en el próximo ya escribiré la batalla. Así que no quería dejarla a medio... Espero que os guste, mandadme review! Y así me contáis como veis la historia que ya está en su final..., casi, casi un añito! Jajaja ayyysssss. Weno, besazos a las que me habéis dejado review: **AlexiaRiddle****, becky, Andy Yogima, Atropo -PiaGranger-, lyfe potter, ****meiling.animorphs, dore-malfoy. GRACIAS.**

Y ya me despido hasta el proximo. Besazos y... REVIEWS!


	15. Mi Salvación

**15. Mi Salvacion**

- Un túnel subterráneo... –repitió Dumbledore- Muy bien señorita Granger, creo que si es muy posible. Severus –dijo dirigiéndose al profesor de pociones- hable con la Orden del Fénix. Que investiguen las proximidades de Hogwarts desde Hogsmade y los pueblos más cercanos. Tal vez por alguna de las zonas boscosas colindantes también seria bueno buscar. Por supuesto todas las que lleven al Bosque Prohibido.

- De acuerdo

- Chicos, podéis retiraros. Estáis haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Gracias profesor –dijeron

Salieron del despacho del director para dirigirse a cenar, pues Ron no hacía más que protestar porque tenía hambre.

- ¿No piensas en otra cosa? –le preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

- Es lo único que me distrae para no pensar –dijo alzándose de hombros.

Hermione simplemente empezó a comer mientras se daba cuenta de las instintivas miradas que los de las otras casas hacían desde la mesa Slytherin a la de Gryffindor.

- ¡Estoy harta de que no paren de mirarnos! –dijo Hermione- ¿Es tan malo que tengamos amigos Slytherin's?

- Hermione –dijo Lavender- no se trata de eso. Simplemente Malfoy y tu sois los más atractivos de Hogwarts, y todos y todas babean por vuestros culitos, y ven que ya no tienen opciones.

- Pero es que...

- Es que nada Herm. No le des más vueltas.

Hermione terminó por resignarse mientras miraba a su rubio. Éste la miró y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Herm. Draco, a pesar de todo lo que llevaba encima tenía fuerzas para sonreírle, era perfecto.

Notó como Harry le daba un codazo en el costado.

- ¡Harry¿Por qué hicis... –Harry la cortó señalándole con la mirada a Ron.

- Fíjate, no deja de mirar a Pansy, y ella a él.

Hermione sonrió. Si es que no podía ser de otra forma. Todos sabían que se gustaban, bueno, a Ron tal vez ahora que la conocía más. No es que la quisiera o la amara con todo el corazón. Pero sabía que esa era su chica, le gustaba mucho.

- Ron –llamó Herm.

- ...

- ¡Ron! –repitió

- ¿Decías Herm?

- ¿Por qué no te lanzas?

- ¿Lanzarme¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- A decirle a Pansy que te gusta. No seas tonto, tú también le gustas.

- Pero es que... tal y como están las cosas, creo que no es momento.

- ¿Y Oskar y Stella? Para ellos tampoco es fácil, y están ahí.

Ron miró a su plato. Pensando.

- Gracias Herm –dijo, y se levantó.

Al tiempo varias personas hicieron lo mismo. El grupo se reunió al pie de la puerta del comedor.

- Descansad esta noche, chicos. Creo que pronto necesitaremos fuerzas –dijo de repente Draco.

Todos se dirigieron a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, pues habían decidido dormir todos juntos, por si acaso.

Disimulando, Ron se puso junto a Pansy, que estaba en un extremo del grupo.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, después. En la sala común, cuando todos se hallan dormido.

- Está bien.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues todos cayeron dormidos enseguida. Cuando Ron bajó las escaleras Pansy ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con los brazos rodeando sus piernas.

- ¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó Ron

- Sí. Se me olvidó traerme mi manta.

- Ven –Ron se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro, tapándola con su manta.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Bueno, pues... en realidad no sé como empezar –rió y se sonrojó- Yo... te quería decir que, bueno, que me gustas mucho –dijo mirándola a los ojos y cogiendo le las manos.

- Ron... –suspiró.

- Yo sé que no te gusto, pero tenía que decírtelo y...

- ¿De qué hablas¡Claro que me gustas! –dijo abrazándolo- no me dejes nunca... por favor –le susurró al oído.

- Claro que no, no te dejaré nunca –repitió- Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí –dijo sonriendo y besándolo.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

- Flint. El túnel ya está terminado. Quiero que mandes algunos mortífagos a investigar las zonas más próximas. Debemos adelantar lo máximo para atacar esta misma noche –explicó Lucius.

- Bien. A medio día tendrás los resultados de la zona.

- Eso espero. Sabes que a nuestro Lord no hay que hacerle esperar.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione fue la primera que se levantó esa mañana. Bajó a la sala común hallando a Ron y Pansy abrazados debajo de una manta. Sonrió triunfal: le encantaba hacer de Celestina.

Su atención se desvió hacia la ventana, donde esperaba impaciente una lechuza, que si no se equivocaba era del colegio.

Abrió la ventana curiosa, dejando entrar a la lechuza que dio un par de vueltas encima de Ron y Pansy para luego posarse encima de la mesa.

Herm abrió la carta que traía en sus patas. Leyó rápidamente la nota escrita de puño y letra por el mismísimo director de Hogwarts. La cerró rápido y empezó a llamar a todos los que habitaban la torre de los Premios Anuales: los aurores habían descubierto a varios mortífagos rondando zonas lejanas del Bosque Prohibido.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Esa misma noche se produjo lo que todo el mundo temía: el ataque de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione y los demás se encontraban en el Gran Comedor cenando cuando divisaron unas chipas rojas muy lejanas en el bosque prohibido. Inmediatamente, Ron se levantó seguido de Hermione y fueron a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí les susurraron a sus amigos unas simples palabras al oído: _"Ha empezado"_

Draco cogió de la mano a Hermione y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, que, al igual que los alumnos parecían no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en las afueras del castillo.

-Profesor Dumbledore –dijo Draco- hemos visto unas chispas rojas en el aire en las zonas donde los vieron.

Dumbledore miró a McGonagall, asintieron a la vez y dijo:

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Con paso decidido el grupo se encaminó a la salida mientras que el director de Hogwarts se levantaba y llamaba la atención de sus alumnos.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Los chicos, tal y como había dicho Dumbledore, sabían que debían hacer. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una misión especial esa noche, y no iban a dejar que la ocasión pasase desapercibida.

Harry iba a la cabeza, dispuesto para combatir contra su enemigo desde que nació, y así acabar de una vez por todas con el que era su dolor de cabeza.

Los demás le seguían decididos, siguiendo a su "líder", dispuestos a darlo todo. A su alrededor no se oía nada, absolutamente nada, y eso que justo unos minutos antes había sido ahí donde habían visto las chispas rojas producidas por las varitas de los aurores.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que sin darse cuenta estaban metidos en medio de una enredadera de hechizos que volaban en todas direcciones, pues media docena de mortífagos les habían echo cara.

No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de ellos, pues era los menos experimentados, y, aunque cansados, siguieron adentrándose en el bosque.

Draco iba totalmente concentrado en la ubicación de Hermione, no la quería perder de vista, pues sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento alguno de los mortífagos se la podría llevar como cebo para atraparle.

Y como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, Hermione desapareció de la vista de sus amigos, aún yendo en el grupo delantero.

Draco corrió hacia la dirección en la que el mortífago se había llevado a Hermione, seguramente habrían puesto algún hechizo para despistarlos, pero no se vencieron. Buscaron por todos lados, y no vieron a Hermione por ningún sitio.

Cansados de correr de un lado para otro, pararon para tomar aire.

-¡No se la ha podido tragar la tierra! –gritó Draco desesperado.

-No grites, tal vez nos estén espiando –sugirió Harry.

-De eso no lo dudes... –añadió Blaise.

-Hola chicos

-¿Hermione? –dijo Draco acercándose.

-Sí, Hermione –contestó

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-Alumnos. Es mi deber notificarles que en estos momento se está produciendo una batalla en el Bosque Prohibido.

Todos se volvieron hacia las ventanas que daban al Bosque. Al principio no lograron ver nada, todo estaba tranquilo, pero empezaron a distinguirse entre las hojas los rayos verdes y rojos que las varitas de sus compañeros lanzaban a los mortífagos para defenderse.

Nadie quiso decir nada, ni siquiera parpadearon. Y, aunque algunos ya sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, otros ni siquiera se imaginaban que el mismísimo Voldemort estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos.

-Bien, estaréis al cargo del profesor Snape. Por favor, quiero que todos le hagáis caso. Por favor, los prefectos de cada casa, ya que los Premio Anual no están, dirigid a los de vuestra casa en orden, detrás del profesor Snape.

-Minerva, ponga a toda la Orden en marcha. Tenemos que ayudar a esos chicos.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-Hermione, gracias a Merlín que estás aquí –Draco se acercó y la abrazó, sin recibir ninguna muestra de cariño por parte de ella- ¿Hermione?

-Draco... ven, sígueme.

-¡No! Draco, no la sigas, no es Herm –gritó Harry- _Identitam_- de la varita de Harry salió una línea de color violeta que se estrelló con el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella gritó y el cuerpo se desvaneció.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –le gritó Draco con furia a Harry, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es un hechizo de identidad¿no ves? Hay un humo blanquecino en el aire, era una ilusión.

Draco se quedó sin aliento. No sabía como no había podido darse cuenta de que no era la verdadera Hermione. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, pues intentaba encontrarla como fuere y aun así no obtenía ningún resultado.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione iba levitando. Sus pies se encontraban a unos diez centímetros del suelo. Un mortífago la llevaba hacia lo que parecía un claro del bosque. Aunque su cuerpo se retorcía para poder liberar las manos y deshacer el hechizo, no conseguía sino hacerse más daño.

El mortífago, al cual todavía no había podido verle la cara, a causa de la máscara que llevaba, y a que iba detrás de ella, se reía misteriosamente mientras decía: adoro la venganza.

Hermione solo pensaba en Draco. Él la estaría buscando, seguro que sí. No dudaba del carácter de Draco y de su instinto, pero temía por él. La maldición podía separarlos, tal vez esa maldición fuera más fuerte que el amor que ellos sentía y haría que dejaran de estar juntos.

No dejaba de pensar en esas cosas, mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz del mortífago que decía cosas ininteligibles.

-Ya llegamos –fue lo único que pudo escuchar Hermione.

El hechizo dejó de funcionar y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Ante él tan solo había un mortífago, que sonreía de lado de forma triunfante.

A Hermione le resultaba bastante conocida esa sonrisa, pero no pudo descifrar a quien pertenecía. El mortífago se quitó la máscara poco a poco. Hermione no cabía en su asombro al descubrir que ante ella tenía, nada más y nada menos que al padre de su chico: Lucius Malfoy.

Sabía que había llegado su final, aunque todavía tenía la varita y era veloz en los ataques. Se puso de pie en seguida, mientras que Lucius, muy paulatinamente, se acercaba a la chica sonriendo de modo sarcástico.

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver, Hermione Granger –dijo despectivamente- me has traído muchos dolores de cabeza...

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tal vez la señora Pomfrey tenga algo para... aliviarle esos dolores –pronto se maldijo por haber dicho aquella frase.

-Maldita hijas de muggles¿qué le hiciste a mi hijo? Dímelo zorra, eres más que una sangre sucia asquerosa, tu sola presencia me da asco, así que, si quieres salir con vida de aquí dime qué es lo que le hiciste a mi hijo.

-Yo no le hice absolutamente nada. Él se enamoró de mi, y yo de él.

-¡Crucio! –El hechizo dio de lleno en el corazón de Hermione, que ahora le dolió más que nunca.

Gritó de dolor hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Después de ese primer crucio recibió dos más, hasta casi dejarla inconsciente.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Después de la falsa Hermione, vinieron dos más, hasta que las figuras de McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape, aparecieron ante ellos. No es extraño que también les creyesen unas ilusiones, pero pronto descubrieron que eran los auténticos.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Granger? –preguntó Snape

-Se la llevaron, la hemos estado buscando, pero no conseguimos encontrarla –sollozó Draco.

De repente, a Harry se le iluminó la cabeza cuando recordó que el Mapa del Merodeador también albergaba el Bosque Prohibido. Ahora lo llevaba encima siempre, por si tenía que buscar a alguien rápidamente, como ahora.

-Un momento. Yo sé cómo encontrar a Hermione!

-¿Cómo? –Draco se había adelantado.

-Con el mapa, veremos donde se encuentra –Harry abrió el mapa y lo colocó de forma que sólo se viera el Bosque Prohibido. Draco se lo quitó de las manos y buscó un puntito con el nombre de Hermione Granger, no tardó en encontrarlo y salió corriendo, dejando al resto allí parados.

-Vamos tras él –dijo Oskar desesperado.

-No, tiene que ir solo, es su último obstáculo. El de la maldición. Vamos, tenemos que atacar a los mortífagos, el resto de la Orden están rastreando otras zonas, si se encuentran con mortífagos lanzarán chispas para avisarnos.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione veía por sus ojos dilatados y llenos de lágrimas la sonrisa llena de júbilo de Lucius Malfoy, que la miraba con gesto de ira, odio y venganza.

-Obligaré a mi hijo ha hacerse mortífago y a seguir las instrucciones de nuestro señor si no morirá al igual que Potter, y mi señor se alzará por encima de todos los magos. Dumbledore también morirá. El Lord está más fuerte que nunca. Hoy será el juicio final.

-_Avada Ked.._

-¡Expeliarmus!

De la varita de Draco salió un rayo verde que lucho contra el de su padre.

-Hermione, vete, vuelve con los demás, yo iré enseguida.

El rayo de Draco dio en el cuerpo de su padre, lanzándolo hacia atrás, y así dándole tiempo a Draco para alentar a Hermione a levantarse.

-Vamos Herm, por favor, aquí corres peligro. Iré contigo en cuanto me libre de mi padre, te lo prometo cielo, por favor, ve por allí –dijo señalándole un camino entre los arbustos- llegarás hasta ellos, no pueden andar muy lejos.

-Si estás en apuros por favor, lanza chispas al cielo.

-Sí, te lo prometo.

-Draco, esto te salvará si lo deseas. Si no, estás condenado a morir, hijo mío.

Lucius Malfoy se había levantado, y traía consigo unas hojas rojas, que había sacado de su bolsillo. Miraba tentadoramente a Draco.

-No quiero nada tuyo –le dijo con asco- Hermione, vete ya.

Sin más Draco se alejó de Hermione, mientras esta, se levantaba y corría por la senda que le había señalado el rubio.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione veía desesperada como su premonición había sido acertada. La misma frase que escuchó decir a Lucius en su visión la había escuchado tan solo unos minutos antes.

Corría desesperada. No sabía a donde, ni siquiera encontraba lógico lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se chocó de frente con lo que parecía ser la figura elegante de Dumbledore, más viejo que nunca.

-Señorita Granger¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo amoratado- Pero Draco se quedó con su padre. ¡Lo va a matar! Además, los mortífagos están muy cerca de aquí. Vi sombras mientras corría. Se movían muy rápido, y yo corría, y pensaba en la premonición –dijo acaloradamente mientras recordaba angustiosa el pasaje sucedido.

-Hermione, tranquila, seguro que todo se arregla, pero ahora hay que seguir adelante. Vamos.

Con pesar, Hermione se levantó del suelo, alentada por Blaise, que la cogía de un brazo y la ayudaba a separarse del suelo.

-La noche ya ha caído del todo. Deberíamos encender todos las varitas.

-¡Lumos! –dijeron al unísono.

Al instante las varitas de los magos desprendieron una luz brillante.

-Profesor, esto dará a los mortífagos una señal de nuestro paradero –advirtió Stella- ¿No sería conveniente que avanzáramos a oscuras y sigilosamente?

-Lo que queremos es encontrar a los mortífagos. Tenéis que estar muy atentos, por favor.

Hermione caminaba animada por la voz de Blaise, que le tendía la mano. Pensaba en Draco, en que tenía que luchar contra los mortífagos después de haber sufrido un fuerte crucio, y en Harry. El enfrentamiento final no tardaría en producirse, y Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento. Se acercó a Amy, y, sin saber como, le trasmitió mentalmente su preocupación por Harry. Amy sólo le asintió tristemente.

Empezaron a correr casi sin darse cuenta, desesperados. Hermione estaba segura de haber corrido por ese camino, por lo que, al no encontrar aquel clase, se estaba empezando a inquietar.

Vieron luces al fondo de un trecho de árboles, se prepararon. Hermione miró a su alrededor: Dumbledore iluminaba el camino, y a su izquierda, unas hojas de un color rojo profundo...

Se paró, y casi por inercia recogió algunas hojas y las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando se volvió al camino sus amigos ya habían desaparecido. Ahora el camino estaba oscuro, pero pronto se iluminó cuando vio, por encima de las copas de los árboles, una calavera con una serpiente: la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido de nuevo.

Oyó gritos a los lejos, eso junto a la marca significaba que alguien había muerto. Echó a correr temiéndose lo peor.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Cada uno de los que iban corriendo pensaba en lo que ocurriría momentos después. Todos iban tan absortos, o, tan concentrados que nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Hermione.

La aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa había suscitado el temor entre los que se hallaban allí. Casi se encontraban justo debajo de ella.

Oskar se dio cuenta de que un mortífago andaba por la derecha del grupo, cuyos miembros se encontraban mirando al cielo, hacia la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¡Cuidado! Hay mortífagos por los alrededores –gritó Oskar

Todos se pusieron más alerta si cabe de lo que estaban. Por eso. McGonagall que en ese instante estaba liderando el grupo lanzó una maldición como contraataque, pues uno de los mortífagos había intentado atacarlos con crucios.

La batalla había comenzado.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo. No podía ser que le hubiese pasado algo a Draco. Ahora, que había encontrado algo por lo que vivir, que había sido el amor de Draco, no quería perderlo.

Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que no encontraba a sus amigos, tampoco lo hacía con Draco. Pensó que tal vez era una trampa de los mortífagos, o que simplemente ella era nula en cuanto a orientación se trataba.

Sin saber como ni porqué, unos quejidos la llevaron hasta el claro donde se encontraba Draco, sangrando, y un poco doblado, mientras se tocaba con ahínco un lado de su abdomen.

Enfrente se encontraba Lucius, quien tampoco se encontraba en muy buen estado: presentaba heridas, no muy profundas, en la cara. Pero sin embargo, miraba a su hijo desafiante, Hermione pensó que casi con orgullo.

Llegó hasta el cuerpo de Draco, quien no guardó su gesto de sorpresa al verla.

-Hermione¿qué haces aquí? Te pedí que te fueras –dijo implorante.

Pero ella, lejos de hacer caso a las palabras reprobatorias de su novio, y simplemente le susurró algo al oído, mientras la mirada de Lucius los observaba con creciente interés.

-Vaya, vaya ¿cómo pretendes sangre sucia a volver después del cruciatus que te mandé, sabiendo que tu cuerpo va a recibir muchos más?

Hermione, que en esos momentos, por lo que dedujo Draco estaba más impertérrita de lo normal, y no hacía caso de nada de lo que le dijeran, miró interrogando la mirada de Draco. Éste, sólo tenía en mente una cosa, y es que el que era su padre había insultado otra vez a su novia, y esa sería la última.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar a mi novia? –le preguntó Draco, pero siguió antes de que Lucius pudiese mediar palabra- No, no me contestes, me da igual todo lo que salga de tu sucia boca, por que ¿sabes? Tú si que eres sucio. Y esta noche, será la última en que tu boca vuelva a susurrar algo.

-¿Qué! –exclamó Lucius, mientras veía como un rayo verde salía desde la punta de la varita hasta que dio en su pecho y como consecuencia su cuerpo dio en el duro y frío suelo.

Draco miró el cuerpo de su padre con consternación, él estaba allí, en el suelo, muerto. Sin embargo, para su suerte o desgracia, su _Avada Kedavra_ todavía estaba recorriendo su garganta, sin siquiera subir hasta la boca.

Se giró y vio a esa mujer que él sabía que tanto le amaba. Su madre estaba allí. Erguida, y con la varita en alto. No lloró, ni siquiera la culpa la inundó, tan solo miró a su hijo y le habló.

-Nunca permitiría que mataras. Sé que esa carga te pesaría durante el resto de tu vida. Hijo, lucha por lo que más amas –dijo mirando a Hermione- Cuida de mi hijo, sé que lo harás bien.

Y contrariamente a lo que nadie pudiese pensar. Hermione lloró y Narcisa en un gesto protector se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

-Sé que eres buena para él. Espero que si esta noche no me sucede nada, podamos hablar.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar a su suegra, ya que esta desapareció rápidamente. Draco simplemente miró a su madre y asintió, abrazando a Hermione por los hombros.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Sin siquiera saber como, todos se fueron dispersando. Entonces, cuando Harry en un momento en desarmaba a un mortífago y lo dejaba inconsciente, miró a su alrededor, sintiendo con pesar la falta de su amiga.

-¡Hermione¿Dónde está Hermione? –gritó.

Oskar se volvió para encararle después de que su mortífago se diera con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Ha vuelto a desaparecer? –miró a todos, que estaban enfrascados cada uno con uno o dos mortífagos. Observó que Dumbledore tampoco estaba- Harry, Dumbledore tampoco está.

-Voy a buscarlo –dijo, y rápidamente empezó a correr por una de las sendas que los rodeaban.

Amy se dio cuenta de esto y dejando a su oponente en el suelo dolorido de una pierna y un brazo salió detrás de Harry, sin antes darle una mirada significativa a Blaise, que era el que tenía más cerca.

-Yo me encargaré... –dijo Blaise al aire, pues Amy ya se había ido- de nada Amy...

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Draco y Hermione se guiaron por las luces que veían al fondo para llegar hasta la batalla. Sabían que habían perdido mucho tiempo, pero no se podían quitar la imagen de Lucius muerto a manos de su esposa, Narcisa Malfoy.

Después de que Narcisa se hubiera ido. Draco se acercó al cuerpo de su padre.

-Lucius... –dijo

Le revolvió entre los bolsillos de la túnica, y sacó su varita. La rompió, pues no quería que todo el mal que esa varita había engendrado siguiese existiendo.

Hermione lo obligó a mirarlo, sosteniéndole la barbilla a la altura de la suya, mientras que permanecían agachados al lado del cuerpo yerto de Lucius Malfoy.

-Draco, debes tomarte esto –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las hojas rojas. Draco se quedó confundido al recordar lo que momentos antes su padre le había dicho.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?

-Las encontré por el camino. Son iguales que las que tu padre te enseñó. Sólo crecen en el bosque. Cuando tuve esa premonición, que ha resultado ser cierta –dijo con amargura- me puse a investigar. Encontré que es una planta que crece únicamente en este bosque, y que además tiene efectos retroactivos contra las maldiciones vengativas.

Draco miró a Hermione interrogante

-Sí, ya sé. Parece muy inverosímil, pero de verdad funciona. Tu padre te quería en las filas de Voldemort, y para eso, debía dejarte libre de esta maldición. Se aseguró de que esta planta existía, y por eso te lanzó esa maldición. Toma, tienes que comértelas. Vamos, son comestibles, te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?

-Hermione... –dijo con ojos llorosos, ella simplemente se dejó silenciar por esos ojos que tantos pensamientos habían invadido. Draco cogió las hojas- Hermione, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Draco.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hola chicas! Que tal habéis estado? Yo la verdad es que un poco agobiada con la universidad! Pero bueno, me ha dado tiempo para hacer este capi... que espero que no os defraude. En fin, solo deciros que este iba a ser el último capítulo. Pero ¡no! Jaja, voy a alarga y por lo menos va a haber otro capi, más el epílogo. No quería hacer este excesivamente largo, así lo distribuyo un poco en dos capis¿no? En fin, me pueden tirar piedras si no os ha gustado, que para mi creo que esta bastante soso o... si les ha gustado mandar Reviews!

Ahora dar las gracias a: **black angel, Irene, Andy Yogima, meiling.animorphs, nana, y dore-malfoy.** GRACIAS POR MANDAR REVIEW!

Bueno, sólo me queda ver vuestra opinión. Prometo (y de verdad lo haré) actualizar pronto. En fin, besazos a todas y gracias por leer. Ciaooo


	16. El Ángel Negro

**Capitulo 16**

Harry corría como no creía haberlo hecho en su vida. Buscaba desesperadamente a Dumbledore, pues era casi su única ayuda en la lucha con Voldemort, sin contar, claro, la ayuda de sus chicos.

Se paró en seco cuando oyó su nombre, procedente de una voz muy débil.

-Harry...

Miró a todos lados, no veía a nadie. Todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera había pensado en pronunciar el lumos...

-Harry..., ven –repitió; y así sucesivamente hasta que Harry pudo distinguir entre las sombras, una figura que se retorcía.

Se acercó lentamente, con la varita en alto, pero todo seguía oscuro. Un rayo de luna, reflejó en unas gafas de, irónicamente, media luna que tan bien conocía.

-¡Dumbledore!

Harry se acercó a él, y lo miró a la cara. Pensó, que esa persona tan desvalida que tenía en frente no podía ser Dumbledore. Por eso, pensó en que tal vez era una trampa como la que le habían gastado a Draco con Hermione.

-Harry, soy yo... Voldemort –suspiró- Voldemort te está esperando.

-Dumbledore¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry angustiado, pues ver en aquella situación a su "protector" no era buena señal

-Bellatrix y Voldemort me atacaron. Tenían algo ingeniado para despistarme, ya sabes... la cabeza de los viejos no es como la de los jóvenes –dejó caer. Harry sonrió de medio lado, hasta en los peores momentos, Dumbledore bromeaba.

-Anda Harry, ve, y ten esto –le dijo, entregándole la espada de Godric Griffindor, que en otro momento el mismo Harry tuvo en sus manos- la conoces bien, sabrás como usarla –dijo, mientras que en un último soplo de vida le dijo: Te quiero como a un hijo Harry... adiós.

Durante unos momentos Harry lloró en el hombro del fuerte Dumbledore, hasta que oyó las ramas crujir a su alrededor, justo por donde había venido. Harry no lo pensó y echó a correr por la dirección contraria.

Por enésima vez en la noche, no sabía por donde iba, ni por donde se salía de aquel frondoso bosque. Sabía que no muy lejos, la orden y sus amigos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los mortífagos.

Llegó a un claro donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy muerto en el suelo. Harry pensó que ahí era donde momentos antes habían estado Draco y Hermione, pero... ¿dónde estaban ellos? No le dio tiempo a contestarse cuando oyó detrás de él:

-Hola Harry, te estaba esperando.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione y Draco, sin saber como, habían encontrado "el campo de batalla" como lo había llamado ella. Miraron un momento alrededor: no vieron ni a Harry, ni Amy ni a Dumbledore por ningún lado. Blaise no daba abasto defendiéndose de 3 mortífagos a la vez, Oskar y Ginny peleaban juntos en el centro de un círculo hecho por cuatro mortífagos... los profesores se defendía y atacaban con elegancia y ahínco...

Sin más se pusieron manos a la obra. Draco fue con Blaise, ayudándolo, no todo lo que hubiese querido, pues todavía los crucius se notaban en su dolorido cuerpo, a deshacerse de dos mortífagos que estaban empeñados en lanzarle un _expeliarmus_ sin mucho éxito.

Hermione, fue junto a Pansy, que estaba enfrascada con un mortífagos que parecía no querer dejar de pelear nunca.

Poco a poco, las filas de los mortífagos fueron cayendo en combate, aunque también se recuperaban pero con magos más débiles, los cuales no tardaban mucho en desarmar y atar.

Sin embargo, Pansy y Blaise sabían que lo peor estaba por suceder, pues los mortífagos que habían desarmado eran de los de cargos más bajos que los que estaban situados con su padres, por lo tanto, los más _expertos_ estaban por salir.

El recuento de los mortífagos que habían capturado, llegaba casi a la centena, algo bestial, en opinión de Ron.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Harry miró directamente a los ojos a la persona que le había hablado. Por fin tenía delante la posibilidad de vengarse de la muerte de tantas personas.

Voldemort enfrentaba a Harry con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Cómo deseaba matarlo...

-Harry, Harry... ¿por qué no te rindes ya? Sabes que las posibilidades de reencontrarte con tus padres son superiores a las de derrotarme... sin embargo, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar. Mi triunfo sobre los sangre sucias será total, y ni tú ni la estúpida Orden del Fénix podrá derrotarme, es más, sucumbirá a mi poder –añadió.

-Jamás te saldrás con la tuya, Voldemort. Esta noche, será el fin de tu miserable reinado. Tus mortífagos están cayendo en las manos de la Orden, no conseguirás nada, no esta noche, bajo mi cadáver.

-Buena expresión, porque créeme, será así.

Harry sabía que mientras que entretuviese a Voldemort, tendría más posibilidades de salir por lo menos vivo del combate que, de una manera u otra se tendría que llevar a cabo. Sin embargo, también sabía que apenas tenía tiempo, necesitaba vencerlo pronto.

Con la mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente la varita; mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba suavemente el mango de la espada. Sabía que si Dumbledore se la había dado, era porque en verdad la necesitaba.

-Esta noche, vengaré la muerte de mis padres, de Cedric, de Dumbledore... y la de tantos muggles y magos a los que diste muerte. Hoy, sabrás, lo que el destino te tiene preparado.

-Estúpido, no sabes lo que dices, eres un insignificante niño. Apenas sabes nada.

-Sí sé algo que tu no sabes, Voldemort.

-¿Me estás retando?

-¿Acaso tu sabes el contenido de la _Profecía_?

El rostro de Voldemort cambió radicalmente. Sabía, que para acabar con Harry, el contenido de aquella profecía, le era de absoluta importancia, sin embargo, era algo, que ya había olvidado.

-¿Tú¿Tú la sabes¿Por qué no me haces un resumen?

Harry rió irónicamente.

-¿Crees que te la diría, a ti?

-Maldito... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry incoscientemente, sacó la espada, y la colocó justo en el camino del hechizo. Haciendo que rebotase, hacia algún lado del bosque.

-_Expeliarmus _–gritó Harry.

Voldemort, supo evitar, que el rayo enviado por Harry le diese de lleno.

-Potter... tendrás que mejorar mucho, si quieres matarme...

-¡Harry!

-Amy¿qué haces aquí? Vete! –ordenó Harry.

-No, Harry, debo quedarme, debo ayudarte

-Vaya Potter... no sabía que tendrías que pedirle ayuda a tu novia... que patético eres.

-Amy, vete, por favor, vete, no quiero que te haga daño.

-Sois patéticos los dos –sentenció Voldemort.

Harry empezó a respirar con dificultad, odiaba a ese ser que tanto dolor había traído a su vida, quitándole lo que más falta le hacía. Ahora no iba a dejar, que también le quitase lo que más amaba en esta vida.

-_¡Crucio!_ –gritó

El hechizo dio en Voldemort, el cual cayó al suelo, quejándose de dolor. Desde luego, Harry había acumulado tanto odio en su cuerpo, que el hechizo había sido muy potente.

-Vaya Harry... vas mejorando... –jadeó- pero aún te falta mucho más... para poder vencerme... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

-¡No! –chillo Amy.

Amy se interpuso entre el cuerpo de Harry, que no había podido reaccionar, ante, la rapidez en que Voldemor había lanzado el hechizo.

El hechizo acabó en la espalda de Amy. De sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas involuntarias, hasta que su cuerpo sin vida, cayó al suelo.

Harry miró el cuerpo de su novia. Otra vez le habían arrebatado lo que más quería enfrente de sus narices. Ya estaba harto. Miró a Voldemort con furia, mientras este reía, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó la espada hacía el cuerpo de su enemigo, dándole de lleno en el corazón.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Hermione sintió un calor repentino dentro de su cuerpo, y sabía perfectamente que no era por la proximidad del cuerpo de su novio. Algo había pasado, lo intuía, lo sabía.

-Draco... creo que ha pasado algo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entender

-Es... una sensación; una sensación muy extraña

La profesora McGonagall había acudido al lugar donde se encontraban Draco y Hermione, un poco más alejados de los demás.

-Profesora –Hermione se acercó un poco titubeante- siento algo; algo que me quema por dentro.

La profesora escudriñó el rostro de sufrimiento de su alumna favorita.

-¿Es una sensación¿Cómo la otra vez?

-Sí, pero ahora no veo nada. Es... sé que ha pasado algo, pero no sé decir si es bueno o no.

-Entiendo. Debemos encontrar a Harry, Amy y al profesor Dumbledore antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Eso no será necesario –dijo una voz

Todo el mundo lo había oído. De dónde procedía, no lo sabían. El único que reconoció la voz fue Draco, que había adelantado un paso a la nada, como para hacerse ver.

-Madre, madre¿dónde estás?

-Aquí Draco, aquí.

-¡Traidora! –gritó Nott impulsivamente, uno de los más poderosos mortífagos que habían capturado- ¡Lucius está muerto por tu culpa¿Crees que no detecté su muerte¿Qué no sabía que habías sido tú? Llevaba tiempo advirtiéndole... pero él no hacía caso, te creía una pobre insulsa.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Snape amenazador

-Y tu Severus..., qué bajo has caido. De parte de Dumbledore, ese pobre viejo, ya muerto –y una luz brilló en sus ojos, junto con una irónica y sarcástica sonrisa, que se apoderó de toda su cara.

-¿Qué pretendes decir? –dijo Ron con rabia.

-Vaya, si es un Weasley. A ti no tengo nada que contestarte.

-_¡Silencius!_ –pronunció Snape.

-Espere¿qué hace? Se supone que sabe algo sobre Dumbledore... ha dicho, ha dicho –a Hermione le tembló la voz.

-No tenemos porqué fiarnos de su testimonio.

-¿Y del mio, Severus¿Te fías del mío?

-Narcisa... –Ahora Severus se había dignado a mirar a la mujer, que ahora tenía abrazado a su hijo, y le acariciaba el pelo, tranquilamente- ¿Acaso sabes el paradero de Dumbledore en este bosque?

-Dumbledore murió. El Señor Tenebroso lo mató. No pudo hacer nada –dijo mirando al suelo.

-¡Oh, Dios mio¡Harry! –gritó Hermione desesperada- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no estar aquí de chachara!

-De aquí no se mueve nadie –murmuró alguien desde las profundidades del bosque.

Entonces, Bellatrix Lestrange apareció, orgullosa, sonriendo, con un ejército de mortífagos a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué tal?

No tardaron mucho, y se pusieron manos a la obra. Esa pelea resultaba agotadora, después de la lucha anterior, aunque con mortífagos bastante más inexpertos. Bellatrix no dejaba de lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Parecía ávida de sangre, como un vampiro.

-Jajaja –rió- ¡ahora el Señor Tenebroso será el que reine sobre todos vuestros cadáveres y sobre el resto de los magos y muggles! –gritaba sin parar.

-¿Tú crees, Bella?

-Vaya, vaya. Remus¿cuánto tiempo eh? Desde... aquel día en el ministerio. Y ¡qué mal aspecto tienes...! aunque, sinceramente te tengo que felicitar, no creo que Sirius tenga un aspecto mejor que el tuyo.

Remus y Bella mantuvieron una lucha casi constante, los dos se retaban continuamente, y casi parecían incansables.

De no ser por uno de los arrebatos de locura, que le dieron a la mortífaga, Remus no la habría capturado tan fácilmente.

La batalla duró mucho más de lo que los mortífagos habían previsto. Sabían que Dumbledore había muerto, y habían visto como Harry estaba casi tumbado sobre el cuerpo del antiguo profesor. Sin embargo, lo habían dejado ir, pues Harry "era el plato especial del Señor Tenebroso", como lo había descrito Lestrange.

A pesar de ello, sentían la carencia del poder de Voldemort sobre ellos. Se miraban asustados, desprotegidos, indefensos... Nuevamente aquellos chicos hicieron gala de su valor, luchando hasta el final.

Mientras tanto Pansy y Blaise vieron con horror como sus padres entraban en acción.

Ambos se miraron por medio segundo, intentando que sus progenitores no se percataran de su presencia.

Pansy se alejó de su padre lo más que pudo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su padre atacaba a Ron.

Ahí cambió su visión. Se acercó, ignorando al mortífago que había dejado a medio luchar, sin importarle.

Su padre sonrió bajo la máscara, y ella lo vio, sabía lo que iba a hacer, y no dudó un segundo en arriesgarse.

-Adios Weasley... Avada Kedavra! –gritó

A Ron no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, tan solo vio un rayo de luz verde, que salió de la varita del mortífago e iluminó notablemente el lugar. Sin embargo, algo interfirió entre ese rayo y su cuerpo. No se di cuenta hasta que cayó al suelo, inerte. Ron sintió una llama quemándole el interior, incitándolo a darle la última exalación a ese que había matado a su novia.

-¡La mataste¡Mataste a mi novia!

El motífago que ni siquiera se había fijado en el cuerpo de la chiquilla, rió.

-Me da igual tu novia, Weasley –expetó

Ron se agachó, derramando lágrimas sobre el pálido rostro de la muchacha.

-Pansy..., Pansy... –miró con odio al mortífago- lo pagarás... –ahora sí que sabía la identidad del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, y que él mismo había matado, por eso, no puso objeción, cuando el pelirrojo pronunció: _Avada Kedavra._

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Todo se quedó completamente oscuro, y no por primera vez en la noche. Por unos segundo no se movió, no respiró, no pensó.

Pero sabía que alguna vez tendría que hacerlo, alguna vez, tendría que ver el cuerpo de Amy en el suelo, sin vida. Levantó la varita, y con un leve murmullo pronunció: _lumos_.

Por instinto miró hacia el lugar donde momentos antes había estado Voldemort, luchando contra él. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ahora eran cenizas; cenizas visibles, debajo de su túnica y su capa. La varita estaba al lado, partida en dos. La espada, clavada en el suelo, y desde la punta a la mitad completamente negra.

Sin dudar dio media vuelta, y se acercó, por mucho miedo que le diese, al cadáver. Y por segunda vez en la noche, lloraba encima de un ser querido, que había dado la vida por él. Irónicamente, pensó¿cuántos van ya?

Besó su rostro, por última vez... ¿o no? Notó como el pecho de Amy subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si su corazón quisiera salir.

Se apartó asustado, aunque no dejo de mirarla. Su rostro parecía no darse cuenta de nada, pero su cuerpo era una completa exhibición de agitación. Sin embargo, ahora su rostro compuso una mueca extraña de dolor. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo y fuera atacada en sueños.

Harry estaba ausente, no sabía que ocurría, tampoco recordaba las palabras de Amy aquella noche delante del lago, no recordaba al Ángel Negro...

Pese a su estado ausente, notó como alguien llegaba y se agachaba frente a Amy. Harry, pensando que era un mortífago, se levantó, sin siquiera acordarse de que era mago y podía (debía) usar la varita.

Corrió para acercase a la persona que observaba a la chica, y se paró de repente. Era la profesora Catherine Neveu.

-Profesora –balbuceó- Amy..., Voldemort la mató.

Su profesora lo miró misteriosamente, como los tenía acostumbrados en sus clases de arte.

-Harry... tranquilízate, has salvado a Amy

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del chico pronunció:

_-Animus furvus resurgis_

Una especie de humo negro surgió del agitado cuerpo de Amy, suspendido en el aire. Tenía la forma de una persona, más o menos de la estatura de Amy, y también era una chica.

-Ya puedes volver, te están esperando –dijo la profesora.

El ánima desapareció al instante, y Harry seguía sin comprender nada. Aunque eso fue lo que menos le importó, cuando notó como Amy hacía un gran esfuerzo por respirar, llevándose una mano al corazón. A su nuevo corazón.

-Harry –llamó.

El chico, llorando por el "milagro" corrió y le ayudo a enderezarse, abrazándola a continuación.

-Pensé..., yo pensé que estabas..., que ya no estabas –terminó- ¡Por Merlín¿Qué ocurrió?

-Después Harry, después...

-Harry, Amy, debo volver, me necesitan los demás, quedaros aquí un rato, después seguid el camino que trazaré desde aquí hasta los demás.

-Bien

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Cuando Catherine llegó junto a sus compañeros y alumnos, apenas quedaba trabajo que hacer con los mortífagos. Sorprendentemente, aquellos niños, y la Orden del Fénix habían derrotado a la mayoría de los mortífagos, y los pocos que quedaban estaban ya en las últimas, ya nadie tenía fuerza para nada.

-Cath¿y Harry y Amy?

-Tranquila Minerva, están bien, vendrán enseguida.

Ron seguía junto al cuerpo de Pansy, se negaba ni siquiera a despojarla de sus brazos. La sostenía mientras seguía llorando, y pensando, pensando mucho...

Amy y Harry llegaron enseguida. Todos se acercaron a verlos. Amy estaba muy debilitada, pero caminaba sola, aunque sostenida por Harry. Y este, tenía girones en su ropa, el cabello más despeinado que nunca y sangre y arañazos secos por todos lados.

Hermione, Ginny y los demás se acercaron a la pareja.

-Harry...¡hemos ganado! –gritó Hermione llamando la atención de todos.

Pero Ron seguía llorando, y parecía no enterarse de nada.

-¿Qué hace Ron? –preguntó Harry.

-Pansy... un mortífago mató a Pansy. Ella se interpuso entre el cuerpo de Ron y un Avada, murió en el instante y Ron mató al mortífago.

Harry alcanzó al pelirrojo, que seguía abrazado al cuerpo de su novia.

-Ron..., Ron, calmate. Hemos ganado amigo. Maté a Voldemort, ya no hay peligro.

Ron soltó una cínica risa. Pero seguía mirando al vacío.

-No, Harry. Tú has ganado, yo he perdido. Han matado a Pansy, Harry.

Harry sólo pudo abrazar a Ron, y mirar desconsolado a las personas que andaban para acá y para allá en busca de algo.

-Harry¿es cierto que el profesor Dumbledore murió? –le preguntó McGonagall

-Sí, profesora. Lo encontré agonizando, y murió.

-Debemos regresar al Castillo. Por fortuna no pasaron del Bosque y los alumnos están a salvo. He enviado un mensaje a Filius y todos están bien.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Dos días después de aquella noche, Ron apenas había comido ni dormido. Mientras, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Stella, Oskar, Blaise, Amy y Harry habían descansado plácidamente.

Ese día se celebrarían los funerales de las víctimas de la batalla. La mayoría eran mortífagos, aunque también había gente de su bando.

Ron apenas pudo contener el llanto que no las lágrimas, que se escapaban de sus ojos mientras veía el ataúd de Pansy. Verde oscuro, como había bromeado alguna vez.

Ron se retiró pronto, tampoco comió ni cenó ese día. Harry subió a la habitación, para hablar con él, que tampoco había hablado mucho.

-Ron, sé que es duro. Pero tienes que salir adelante, confía en nosotros. Estamos para lo que necesites. ¡Incluso Draco! Estamos más personas de las que te piensas. Por favor, baja con nosotros.

Pero se negó ni siguiera a presentarse en el grupo que habían hecho en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por el contrario, esa noche, después de las palabras de Harry, Ron bajó, y acalló el murmullo de sus amigos. Hermione salió corriendo, y lo abrazó, apenas derramó unas lágrimas. Pues aunque ya todo había pasado, no soportaba la idea de ver sufrir a su amigo.

-Ron...

Este se zafó de los brazos de la castaña, poco a poco.

-Necesito que me de el aire un poco, y pensar.

Todo se quedaron mirando la figura que salía por la puerta, pero no lo siguieron. Grave error.

Esa noche, mientras Ron desaparecía, Amy les contó al resto, su fatídico pasado.

-Supongo, que arriesgar mi vida por Harry, y ya no solo arriesgar mi vida por una persona, sino que es a esa persona concretamente a la que amo. Eso me salvó, que Harry y yo nos amáramos. Si no nos hubiésemos enamorado, yo habría muerto, aunque mis pecados habrían sido perdonados, y habría sido liberada del espíritu negro.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Todos los gryffindor observaron como Ron no llegaba a la torre aquella noche, ni después de que los slytherin se hubiesen marchado a las mazmorras.

Harry se despertó muy distintamente a como acostumbraba. Ahora estaba la profesora McGonagall delante de él, pálida, con el rostro sombrío. Y llamándolo por su nombre...

-Harry, ha ocurrido algo. Algo grave.

-¿Qué pasa¿qué ocurre profesora?

-Ron..., se ha, se ha suicidado.

-¿Qué!

-Esta mañana. Hagrid lo encontró, cerca del lago. Se ha ahorcado. –y su rostro hizo una brusca mueca de dolor.

-No..., no puede ser –dijo afligido.

Entre la profesora y él, fueron avisando a los demás. Todos se reunieron cerca del Gran Comedor, en una sala cercada, pero alejada de oídos indiscretos.

Sobre todo las chicas lloraban desconsoladas. Parecía que Ginny moriría en cada espasmo. Ellos parecían absortos.

Draco aferraba a Hermione, y la acariciaba. Ella también lo abrazaba. Pensaban en la remota idea de que si alguno de los dos hubiese muerto, la ansiedad y el dolor del otro también hubiese acabado suicidándose.

De nuevo se celebró un funeral, esta vez con la familia Weasley al completo. Molly Weasley estaba destrozada. Nunca imaginó enterrar a un hijo antes que a ella misma, y sus hermanos lloraban en silencio, pero con rabia.

Por suerte para los demás, todo volvió a la normalidad lo mejor que pudieron. Intentando (sin conseguirlo) no acordarse del hueco vacío que Ron había dejado en todos sus corazones.

FIN

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Pues aquí está el último chap. Creo que voy a hacer un epílogo... pero no es seguro, no tengo mucho tiempo...

Prometí actualizar pronto... pero me ha sido imposible, a pesar de que antes de terminar enero tenía la mitad del capi hecho... los exámenes y demás cosas apenas me han dejado tiempo para mí.

Bueno, dar las gracias a los que me dejasteis review alguna vez, a los que lo leéis y no dejais y a los que me habéis sido fieles. Gracias a:** lyfe potter, meiling.animorphs, -Atropo- Pia Granger, dore-malfoy, Irene, y Andy Yogima** por sus reviews en el último chap.

Espero que no os haya aburrido, y que os guste. Mandad reviews, a ver si me dais la alegría de que en el primer fic tenga 100 review ;)

Muchos besos.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

12 años después...

-Te digo que nuestra hija irá a Gryffindor... Es igualita a mi, no lo puedes negar

-No, Hermione, esta vez te equivocas. Gaia irá a Slytherin, y...

-¡Queréis parar de una vez?

Draco y Hermione miraron a su hija mayor con el ceño fruncido. Sabían que no era la primera vez que discutían sobre la casa a la que iba a ir Gaia, la mayor de cuatro hermanos, pero lo que no sabían es que a ella, le daba igual.

-Gaia, es importante que tengas inquietudes sobre Hogwarts y la casa a la que pertenecerás –dijo Hermione.

-Mamá..., a mi me da igual la casa. Sólo quiero estar donde estén mis amigos, y no en la casa a la que pertenecieron mis padres sólo porque a ellos les dañe el orgullo.

De nuevo Draco y Hermione miraron a su hija frunciendo el ceño. A veces, Draco culpaba a Hermione de que Gaia fuera más lista de lo normal _"Desde luego esta niña es igual de inteligente y cabezona que tú"_ le repetía.

-Cielo, estés en la casa que estés te vamos a querer igual. Perdónanos a tu madre y a mi –dijo Draco abrazando a su hija- Jack, Leo, Ashley y tu sois lo que más queremos.

-Papá no te pongas pasteloso... –dijo Gaia riendo.

-¡Yo no me pongo pasteloso¿Verdad, Herm?

-Voy a acostar a los pequeños. Buenas noches Gaia –dijo dándole un beso a la niña- a ti te veo en la cama –y le guiñó un ojo a Draco mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

-Harry

-¿Qué pasa, Amy?

-Estás muy callado¿te ocurre algo? –dijo abrazándolo.

-No, perdona. Es que... a veces me acuerdo de aquella noche. Y de Ron. Pienso en lo que podríamos haber hecho si él no hubiese hecho lo que hizo... me duele tanto –Amy abrazó más fuerte a Harry- No sé lo que hubiese hecho si también te pierdo a ti. Fue una suerte que Catherine supiese lo que eras tú.

-Sí, ella es un Ángel. Sabía que yo debía morir por ti, y ellos ya tenían planeado hacerme volver a vivir –Harry le dio un beso en la frente, y la apretó todavía más contra él.

-¿Ya se ha dormido James? –Amy asintió- ¿Y Eli? –Amy volvió a asentir- Seguro que James va a Gryffindor.

-Él quiere ir a Gryffindor. Se moriría si le envían a otra casa. Sabes que no quiere defraudarte.

-No lo hará... Pero eso me recuerda a Hermione y a Draco. Ellos sí que tienen un dilema, y ya sabes como son en este tema...

-Hermione me dijo que quería ir a Hogwarts para ver la selección en directo –dijo Amy riendo- quiere ver a su hija mayor sentarse en la mesa de los leones.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Como cada año desde su fundación, Hogwarts acoge a niños magos para que comiencen sus carreras y se formen en el mundo mágico.

Los niños esperaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor, mientras que la profesora McGonagall ultimaba los detalles de la nueva selección, como siempre. Sin embargo, este año había algo especial. Este año, Draco y Hermione, antiguos alumnos y premios anuales estaban allí presentes, sentados al lado de sus antiguos profesores.

Gaia se encontraba incómoda ante la mirada de sus padres, pero se mantuvo firme y erguida (tal y como le había repetido su padre) y camino con paso lento pero seguro hasta el taburete.

La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza de castaños y largos rizos...

-¡Ah¡Una Malfoy, eh! Bueno, bueno, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hija de un Malfoy y una Granger... esto va a resultar difícil pues tienes los atributos principales de tus padres... Lista, valiente, inteligente, suspicaz, pícara, orgullosa, simpática... ¡Ya está! Tu casa será... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Sí¡Lo sabía! –Hermione soltó un gritito de emoción en la mesa de profesores, mientras (tal y como había dicho Amy) su hija se sentaba en la mesa de los leones y era acogida entre felicitaciones y abrazos- ¿Con que no llevaba razón, eh? –dijo mirando a Draco, mientras este sonreía resignado a tener otra Gryffindor en la familia.

-Bueno..., todavía tengo tres hijos más de revancha –le soltó mientras ambos reían.

Mientras tanto, la lista había llegado hasta la P.

-Potter, James.

James fue a sentarse mientras la profesora, recordaba el momento en que le puso a Harry el sombrero. Hacía tanto de eso...

El sombrero al instante gritó¡Gryffindor!

-Parece que el Trío Gryffindor vuelve a reunirse –susurró Draco

-Sólo falta Ron... A veces no puedo dejar de pensar en él... Fue una dura pérdida, igual que Pansy. Habíamos llegado a ser buenas amigas.

-De eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Seguro que nos están viendo, y no quieren que en este día nos pongamos tristes por eso

Draco se acercó y le dio un beso a su mujer, mientras que Zabini, Adam era llamado.

Ginny y Blaise estaban más que orgullosos de Adam. Según ellos era el hijo perfecto que todo padre quiere tener. Ginny veía en el, al hermano que perdió.

-Un Zabini y un Weasley. Difícil selección la de hoy, sí. Mezclas de lo más raras e imposibles... Sin embargo, tú mantienes la sangre Weasley por encima de todo... ¡Gryffindor!

-¿Ves, qué te dije? Los tres son vuestras copias, copias Gryffindor. Sabía que vuestro espíritu siempre quedaría aquí. Marcásteis época. Fíjate, pensábamos que el niño que tuvieran Ginny y Blaise iba a ser clavadito a él, ya había muchos niños Weasley...

-Eso lo dijiste tú, Draco –dijo Hermione riendo

-Bueno pero, Adam tiene más de Weasley que de Zabini... Sólo espero que Ginny no intente cambiar el apellido.

Hermione rió ante la ingenuidad de su marido. Vio a los tres niños allí, sentados en la mesa riendo. Ahora estarían mucho tiempo más juntos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían conocido allí, en esa mesa, dentro de esos muros. Pero James, Adam y Gaia ya se conocían de antes... Ahora sólo queda, que el nuevo Trío Gryffindor tuviese las mismas aventuras que sus predecesores.

-Lástima que Oskar y Stella no tuvieran a Rick al mismo tiempo que nosotros tres. Sería de risa ¿eh, Hermione?

Ella volvió a mirar al Gran Comedor, sintiendo que volvía a tener 15 años, que todavía le esperaban aventuras junto a Harry y a Ron... Que le quedaba toda una vida por delante... Ahora que miraba a Draco mientras éste comía, veía en él un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía todo aquello con lo que soñaba cuando entró en Hogwarts: tener un buen puesto en el Ministerio, ser reconocida en el mundo Mágico, y además... tener un marido maravilloso y unos niños encantadores.

Todo... todo parecía sacado de un sueño... un sueño... un sueño...

-¡Hermione, hija despierta! Hoy es tu primer día en Hogwarts

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Bueno pues... hasta aquí todo! Gracias a todo el mundo que ha dejado reviews a lo largo del fic, a los que lo habéis leído y no lo habéis hecho... Gracias a todos, siento que sea un Epílogo corto, pero tenía que ser así. Gracias a todas por las palabras que me habéis brindado, por los ánimos a seguir y... en fin, por ser vosotras. Sin vuestros comentarios jamás habría podido continuar. pues ya sólo decir que no tardaré mucho en volver a subir un fic, aunque quiero tenerlo bastante avanzado, es decir, tirarme escribiendo bastante, hasta que se me agote la imaginación xDDDD para subir más amenudo... Espero no tardarme mucho, porque Harry Potter y el Ángel Negro me ha llegado de verdad, aunque tiene muchísimos errores, es mi fanfiction, y estoy orgullosa de haberlo terminado (más que nada porque pensé que no lo iba a hacer).

Pues ya volver a daros las gracias por estar ahí... **Terry Moon, MaRiNeTa MaLFoY, Lira Garbo, DracoDormiensNunquamTitillandus, Lyfe Potter, suca89, FrancisHHr, Andy Yogima, meiling.animorphs, Lunix, Pia Granger, Lara, Lunixi, danita snape de malfoy, DragonaDeMalaFe, Dark Sora, Yasel, paula-malfoy, tifanny, Hermiwg, Thwarted Moony, LadyVoldemort, maripotter, Nicol Aru, Atropo -PiaGranger-, dore-malfoy, becky, AlexiaRiddle, black angel, nana, Irene, Mariapaz, Dark Angel Love, Anacahona...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS! HASTA PRONTO!  
**


End file.
